Relações Complicadas
by bitemealienboy
Summary: Lily não tem sorte com nenhum namorado. Marlene é seletiva e exigente. Sirius não sai com a mesma mulher duas vezes. James as tem na palma da mão, mas procura felicidade. Quando suas vidas se entrelaçam, surgem relações muito complicadas... M/S e L/J
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1 – Homens idiotas... Quem precisa deles?**

**Para: **

**De: **

**Assunto : Meu EX-namorado.**

O imbecil foi me procurar ontem no escritório, acredita? Veio implorar pra eu ir almoçar com ele, pra podermos conversar.

Sério, Lene, eu não acredito que ele teve essa cara de pau. Depois de tudo o que ele fez. Eu não sei se eu te contei, mas ele não me traiu só uma vez: foram três vezes. TRÊS! E a idiota aqui, o perdoou nas duas primeiras vezes. Então, semana passada eu bati o pé e terminei quando o peguei com a Zoe – isso mesmo, aquela enguia loira do departamento de arte. Ele me traiu com uma garota que trabalha pra mesma revista que eu! E ainda por cima teve a coragem de ir procurá-la lá na revista. É, você leu direito: eles estavam se agarrando no escritório do departamento de arte! No meu local de trabalho!

Eu simplesmente estou pensando em virar lésbica.

Lily.

**Para: lilyevanslabellesmagazine**

**De: **

**Assunto: Seu EX-namorado.**

Eu sempre soube que ele não prestava. Desculpe, Lils, mas eu te disse. Tony simplesmente é o maior galinha de todos os tempos.

Sério? Ele te traiu com aquela vagabunda? No escritório dela? Que vaaaaca...

O que você disse quando ele te convidou pra almoçar? Bateu nele?

Tomara que tenha jogado aquele vaso de porcelana enorme que fica ao lado da sua mesa – sabe aquele com desenhos em dourado? – na cabeça dele...

Se bem que eu gosto daquele vaso...

Lene.

P.S.: Por favor, não vire lésbica. Lembra daquele cara da revista The Buzz? Eu disse que ele estava de olho em você... E ele é hot!

P.P.S.: Eu te disse sobre o Tony... (foi mals, mas eu adoro estar certa sobre os homens com quem você sai).

**Escritório de Lily Evans, edição – Revista LaBelle's**

**(Lily)**

Revirei os olhos ao terminar de ler o e-mail de Marlene. Odiava ter que admitir, mas ela estava certa – e fez questão de me lembrar disso.

Suspirei e fechei a minha página de e-mails e voltei para a minha matéria quase acabada.

Terminei de digitar e tomei o último gole do meu expresso.

Revisei a matéria chata sobre a nova linha de sandálias sem salto Gucci que minha editora chefe me passou. Eu odiava matérias ridículas como essa – acontece que só me empurravam esse tipo de matéria.

A LaBelle's é uma das mais conceituadas revistas de moda nova iorquinas e no ano passado eu conseguira um estágio aqui. Este ano já fui promovida a editora de moda – ainda que meus textos tenham como base tópicos um tanto... Chatos, pra não dizer ridículos.

Mandei a matéria por e-mail para a editora-chefe e joguei o copo da Starbucks na lixeira.

Eu estava doida pra sair dali. Queria fazer alguma coisa e aquele ambiente fechado e opressivo de trabalho estava me matando. Talvez fosse o efeito da cafeína – eu sou viciada em café e só consigo escrever se estiver com uma boa dose à mão - mas isso me deixa agitada.

Voltei para a caixa de mensagens no meu e-mail e reli a mensagem de Lene. Talvez ela tivesse razão. O cara da The Buzz era mesmo hot... E eu precisava levantar a minha moral.

Peguei meu celular e comecei a procurar o número do cara... Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Daniel, Dylan... Dave! Isso, Dave!

Achei o número e liguei. Chamou duas vezes antes de ele atender.

-_Alô?_ – sério, até a voz dele era sexy.

-Oi, Dave. É a Lily Evans. Lembra? Nos conhecemos na entrega do prêmio de melhor revista de Nova York, há uns dias atrás.

-_Ah! É você, ruiva?_

-Isso.

-_E qual é o motivo da ligação?- _ele deu um risinho.

-Pensei que talvez pudéssemos sair... Sabe, jantar ou coisa assim...

-_Pensei que não fosse me ligar. Pareceu meio indiferente quando nos falamos naquela noite._

Eu estivera mesmo indiferente e quieta – fora no mesmo dia em que peguei Zoe e Tony se agarrando no escritório dela. No dia pareceu horrível, mas agora eu sabia que Tony sempre fora um cafajeste e nada mudaria isso. Estava pronta para coisas novas – com isso quero dizer "um novo relacionamento". E, quem sabe, Dave não fosse o cara certo?

-Eu estava meio febril. – menti. – Sem ânimo... Mas realmente achei que poderia ser legal se saíssemos.

-_Se é o que você acha. Eu não discordo. Podemos jantar em um restaurante ótimo que eu conheço. Te pego às sete, amanhã? _

-Claro. – respondi.

Assim que desliguei o celular, meu telefone do escritório tocou. Olhei o identificador.

_Droga! É o demônio!_

O nome de minha editora-chefe piscava pra mim.

-Revista LaBelle's, escritório de Lily Evans.

-Evans? É você?

_Não, é o Bob Esponja!_

-Sim, sou eu, srta. Wilburn. – respondi.

-Venha até a minha sala agora! – vociferou ela com a voz anasalada.

Eu trabalhava feito uma escrava pra essa mulher todos os dias e não recebo nem um por favor. Ela podia ser legal, tipo: _Srta. Evans, poderia vir até a minha sala agora, por favor?_ Mas nããão, tem que ser _Evans venha aqui agora! Evans faça isso! Evans faça aquilo!_

-Claro, srta. Wilburn. – respondi. Mas já era tarde: ela desligara.

Bufei e recoloquei o telefone no gancho.

Fui correndo – correndo mesmo, no sentido literal da coisa – ao escritório da Madame, porque a partir do momento em que ela nos chamava, tínhamos exatamente quarenta segundos para chegar à sala dela, ou éramos obrigados a ouvir um discurso chatíssimo (que eu já ouvira vááárias vezes) sobre pontualidade.

Bati à porta quando faltavam exatamente dez segundos para acabar meu tempo.

-Entre! – disse ela.

Eu abri a porta e entrei.

O escritório da megera era, é claro, o maior e mais bonito de todos os outros. A decoração era trocada de dois em dois meses de acordo com o que ela pedia - não importa o preço. Sinceramente, eu a achava uma fresca.

Desviei o olhar da decoração e olhei para ela.

Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava preso em um coque esquisito e seu nariz estava com um curativo – o que pensei ser resultado de mais uma plástica.

Ela segurava um papel na mão e mostrava para mim.

-Pode me dizer o que é isto? – perguntou ela.

Eu me aproximei e li o título de uma outra matéria que eu fizera sobre o desfile Carolina Herrera deste mês.

-É minha matéria sobre o desfile...

-Eu sei que é! – ela me cortou. – Pode me dizer, como pôde descrever o melhor desfile do semestre com essa matériazinha esdrúxula?

-Eu...

-Eu não quero saber, Evans! Reescreva a matéria! E dessa vez, use adjetivos que expressem realmente o quão fantástico e fabuloso foi o desfile e como a nova coleção Carolina Herrera reflete a agressividade e ousadia da moda desse outono!

-Mas eu pensei que devia expressar meu ponto de vista...

-Anda logo, Evans! – ela sacudiu a folha e eu a peguei.

Saí do escritório pisando duro.

Gostaria refletir a agressividade e ousadia de meu punho na cara dela!

**The New York Journal, redação**** – Escritório**** de Marlene Mckinnon**

**(Marlene)**

-E aí, Lenizinha?

Levantei a cabeça, irritada.

-Essa é a terceira vez que vem ao meu escritório, Black. E devo dizer que já me irritou bastante nas duas primeiras. O senhor Gimbleton não liga de você ficar saindo assim, toda hora?

-Não adianta bancar a gatinha raivosa, sabe muito bem que suas hostilidades não me afetam. E devo dizer que meu chefe, senhor Gimbleton não vê nada de errado no fato de eu sair para tomar um café com uma amiga só por uns minutinhos.

-Isso foi um convite? – perguntei.

-Sim. Mas, se eu sou tããão irritante, talvez deva te deixar aqui... Só você e seu computador, nesse cubículo que você chama de escritório... Entediada...

Droga, Black! Ele sempre foi bom em me convencer.

-Tá, você venceu. Vamos logo. – peguei meu cardigã de cima da mesa e o vesti.

Saímos do prédio juntos. É claro que as hienas que desmaiam por causa de Sirius já estavam me encarando.

-Sério, Black, estou com medo delas. Têm cara de homicidas. – murmurei.

Ele só deu uma risada rouca. Do tipo muito sexy mesmo.

-Vamos logo, Lene. – ele puxou as chaves do carro do bolso da jaqueta.

-Por que pegou as chaves? – perguntei.

-Para irmos de carro. – disse ele como se eu fosse uma débil mental.

-Sirius, a Starbucks é a duas quadras daqui!

-Eu sei. E daí?

-E daí? Cara, são só duas quadras! A gente pode muito bem ir andando.

-Andando? Ficou louca, Lene? Duas quadras é muita coisa... – disse ele de modo lento e arrastado, como se estivesse morrendo ou algo do tipo.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Você é impossível, Black! – eu o arrastei para longe do carro.

-É por isso que você me ama. – disse ele, dando um dos meios sorrisos criados só para provocar Marlenes desavisadas.

Assim que entramos na cafeteria, todos – ou devo dizer, _todas_ – olharam para nós, ou melhor, para Sirius.

-O que vai querer? – perguntou ele.

-Um cappuccino. – respondi de imediato.

Eu fui me sentar, enquanto ele foi fazer os pedidos. Voltou alguns minutos depois com um expresso e o meu cappuccino.

-Então, Lene... O que vai fazer hoje à noite, ahn? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Há-ha. Muito engraçado, Black. – zombei.

-Engraçado o quê? Eu estava falando sério, Lene. O que vai fazer esta noite?

-Isso é tipo, um gancho pra me convidar pra sair ou algo assim? – perguntei cética.

-Na verdade... – começou ele.

-Sirius! – guinchou uma voz que fez meus ouvidos doerem. – Caramba! Eu não esperava te encontrar aqui!

Uma garota de uns vinte anos, cabelo loiro, bronzeada artificialmente – estava na cara que aquele bronzeado era falso! – e magricela veio até nós e se sentou ao lado de Sirius. Ela se virou para mim com um irritante ar de superioridade.

-Quem é essa? – perguntou ela.

-Oi, Ellen. – Sirius pareceu desconfortável com meu olhar – Essa é Marlene. Lene, essa é a Ellen.

Ellen, é?

-E vocês estão _juntos_? – ela disse a palavra com desgosto.

Sirius olhou pra mim antes de falar.

-Bem, nós...

-Somos só amigos. – eu interrompi – Mas vocês se conhecem de onde?

Sirius pareceu temeroso por um segundo.

-Nós estamos saindo juntos há um tempo. – ela sorriu pra mim e, mais do que nunca, pareceu uma vadia.

-Nossa, Sirius, você nem mencionou isso quando estava prestes a me chamar pra sair. – lancei-lhe um olhar fulminante. –Se me dão licença, - eu forcei um sorriso – eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

Me levantei depressa e saí, fervendo de raiva. Sabia que era um motivo estúpido pra ficar com raiva, mas eu só tinha vontade de chutar alguma coisa. Afinal, Sirius Black ainda era o mesmo Sirius Black safado e metido.

Talvez Lily tivesse razão. Eu devia começar a pensar em virar lésbica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 – Caraca! Por que elas têm que ser assim?!**

**Para: jamespotter-****chronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: A doida.**

Sério, James, ela ainda vai me deixar maluco! A Lene é doida!

Ontem eu a convidei pra tomar um café e ela foi, sabe. Então, a Ellen apareceu – aquela que se bronzeia artificialmente, sabe? – e foi lá falar comigo. A doida da Marlene não esperou nem três segundos pra ir embora. Isso só porque uma mulher tinha ido me cumprimentar.

O que ela tem na cabeça? Ficar toda bravinha daquele jeito só porque eu já tinha saído com a Ellen?

Juro, cara, eu odeio essa mania que as mulheres têm de complicar as coisas.

Sirius

P.S.: Quem era aquela gata junto com você no Nobu, ontem? Foram jantar juntos, é?

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter- chronicle**

**Assunto: A doida.**

Admite, Sirius – ela te deixa doido e você tá amarradão nela, cara.

Não me surpreende que você esteja preocupado. Mas, eu pensei que você soubesse certas coisas sobre as mulheres, depois de sair com tantas delas. Primeiro, elas sentem ciúmes até quando você comenta sobre o cabelo da moça que anuncia o tempo do jornal da manhã. Segundo, é claro que elas complicam as coisas! Isso é tipo uma profissão pra elas! A nossa missão é descomplicar.

James

P.S.: A gata se chama Zoe Ladgerfield e trabalha na Labelle's. Sim, nós fomos jantar... E acabamos estendendo a noite por mais umas horas...

**Apartamento de Lily Evans - Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

_Eu não tenho nada pra vestir!_

_Ok, sem entrar em pânico... Vamos lá, Lily, você consegue encontrar alguma coisa. _

Remexi na pilha de roupas jogadas na cama. É claro que eu tinha roupas, só não sabia qual delas vestir.

_Eu podia usar minha saia azul marinho de flanela e minha blusa xadrez... Não, ia ficar informal demais. Mas vestido de alcinhas?... Não, muito vulgar pra primeiro encontro!_

Depois de quarenta minutos de mais indecisão e auto masoquismo, acabei me decidindo pelo vestido cinza escuro, sem mangas que Marlene me deu no natal, meia calça de renda – fico imaginando se não ficou sensual demais – e ankle-boots de couro preto.

Deixei o cabelo solto e fiz a maquiagem de qualquer jeito – sou péssima com aqueles instrumentos de tortura que chamam de rímel e delineador.

Sete horas. O interfone tocou. Era meu porteiro informando que havia "um cara chamado Dave" me esperando lá embaixo.

Ele era pontual!

Peguei e bolsa-carteira e desci rapidamente – pra não dizer correndo. Até esqueci de pegar o elevador e fui descendo de dois em dois degraus a escada.

Sabe... Talvez eu estivesse mesmo precisando de um homem.

**Nobu Restaurante **

**(Sirius)**

-... E então foi tipo assim, super legal! Nós nos enterramos na neve de biquíni! Quero dizer, quem é que tem coragem de fazer isso? Ainda mais na neve suja de Manhatan? Mas, tipo assim, a gente teve que fazer, modelos são pagas para isso Quero dizer, temos que posar como o fotógrafo manda! – ela deu uma risadinha irritante e piscou pra mim.

Eu bufei e olhei pro outro lado. Não sabia que extremos tinham me levado a sair com essa estúpida de nome ridículo. Que é que se chama Lexiquè? Quero dizer, o que a mãe dela estava pensando? Lexiquè? Lexiquè?

Passei a maior parte da noite escutando-a. Acontece que a voz dela me irrita e ela só fala sobre si mesma e sobre como gostaria de casar e ter vinte e sete filhos e mudar pro Afeganistão – eu torci pra que isso não fosse uma indireta.

Fala sério, nem quem mora no Afeganistão quer morar no Afeganistão!

Estava torcendo pra que James ou qualquer outra pessoa – _qualquer pessoa –_ me ligasse e me tirasse dali. Mas como ninguém me ligou, tive que tomar medidas drásticas. Medidas que me deixariam fulo da vida depois.

-Com licença, eu já volto. – falei me levantando. Lexiquè arqueou uma sobrancelha – Banheiro. – justifiquei.

Ela assentiu. E eu entrei no banheiro correndo.

Hora de mandar mensagem de texto pra pessoa a quem eu jamais pediria ajuda se não fosse urgente.

_Lene, por favor, preciso da sua ajuda! Eu juro que faço o que você quiser em troca._

_Estou no Nobu e preciso que você me livre de uma garota. _

_Por favor, Sirius._

Voltei à mesa, pedindo aos céus que Marlene tivesse pena de mim e esquecesse aquele episódio da Starbucks de ontem.

Lexiquè voltara a falar sobre seus cachorros de estimação. Ela tinha seis – um pequinês, um chitsu, um maltês, dois buldogues e um dobermann. Seus nomes, respectivamente eram: Docinho, Flufly, Darly, Daisie e Baby e Totó – pra provar como ela era original...

Então entrou alguém no restaurante e eu ergui a cabeça, esperançoso. Lá estava minha salvação!

-Ei, Lene! – eu acenei, sorrindo.

Ela não sorriu ao me ver, me lançou um olhar de dar medo e se dirigiu para a nossa mesa.

-Oi, Sirius. – ela colocou um sorriso meloso na cara e veio me abraçar.

Lexiquè fez uma cara de quem não está entendendo nada – a cara que ela mais usava.

-Quem é essa, querido? Está entrevistando ela para a próxima coluna social? – perguntou Lene.

-Eu não entendo... – disse Lexiquè – Quem é ela Sirius?

-Ah, nós estamos, sabe, saindo há algum tempo. – ela repetiu as palavras de Ellen no Starbucks e isso me fez sentir meio mal.

-E você não me disse nada? Como teve coragem de me chamar pra sair se estava com outra? O que você estava pensando, afinal? – ela pegou a bolsa e saiu, pisando duro, do restaurante.

Marlene se soltou do abraço imediatamente e ocupou o lugar de Lexiquè.

-Lene, eu te adoro, muito obrigado! – eu disse, aliviado. Mas ela ainda mantinha o olhar gélido.

-Sabe, talvez eu não esteja sempre por perto pra te salvar dessas enrascadas, Black. Isso é que dá ficar saindo com a primeira que aparece.

-Lene! Pára com isso! Vai ficar brava assim até quando?

Ela não respondeu.

-Lene! A Ellen só tinha ido me dizer oi! Não tenho culpa se você é que ficou com _ciúmes_!

Na hora em que disse isso percebi que estava na zona de perigo. Marlene me lançou um olhar de serial killer.

-Ciúmes? – disse ela com a voz baixa e calma, o que significa: PERIGO. – Acha que eu estava com ciúmes, é? Você se acha tão bom, não é, Black? Acha que todas as mulheres se matariam por você. É melhor você reavaliar a sua teoria. Eu não estou nem aí pra você, seu convencido!

Ela se levantou e saiu, sem mais nem menos.

_Ah! Por que elas têm que complicar a nossa vida? Por quê???_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 – A menina do gato. **

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Marlene, é claro**

Ela está me deixando assustado, James. Lembra da Lexiquè? A loira falsa que não sabe soletrar o próprio nome e tem seis cachorros? Eu marquei um encontro com ela, sabe.

Fiasco total! Ela ficou falando em casar, ter filhos e ir pro Afeganistão! Depois me contou como teve que ir até a França por causa da cirurgia do estômago caríssima do Totó (nem pergunta, longa história). Tipo, eu tinha que sair dali! Tinha que arranjar uma desculpa!

E adivinha a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça? Vou chamar a Lene!

Ela foi, mas depois eu disse umas coisinhas que ela levou a mal e ficou mais furiosa ainda. Disse que não estava nem aí pra mim e blá blá blá, só porque eu disse que tinha ficado com ciúmes da Ellen! Só por causa disso!

E hoje, lá na redação do jornal, eu tentei falar com ela, me desculpar.

Sabe o que ela fez? Jogou café em mim! Café! E bateu a porta na minha cara! E ainda gritou que eu devia uma a ela por ter me tirado do encontro com a Lexiquè!

Eu estou me sentindo um idiota, cara. E o pior é que eu quero fazer as pazes – ela sempre foi como minha melhor amiga.

Sirius.

P.S.: Já dispensou a Zoe Ladgerfield?

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Marlene, é claro**

Tenho uma boa e uma má notícia pra te dar, amigo. Lá vai a boa: ela também se amarra em você (não negue, eu sei que você gosta dela!). Ruim: Ela é orgulhosa e independente. Mulheres assim são perigosas, não esqueça disso.

Tenta pedir desculpas de outro jeito – compre alguma coisa, sei lá. Seja criativo.

Tenho que ir, o Harold tá doente e eu tenho que leva-lo ao veterinário – acho que é uma infecção no ouvido.

James.

P.S.: Ainda não acabei com a Zoe, mas não acho que vamos ficar juntos por muito tempo. Ela tem algum tipo de neurose com carboidratos e lipídios. Também é alérgica a lactose.

**Apartamento de James Potter - Brooklyn**

**(James)**

-Vamos, Harold! Levanta garoto. – eu tentava inutilmente fazer meu boxer se mexer.

Mas esse é um dos problemas para os boxers – eles não gostam de se mexer (são criados pra não fazer nada, babar e engordar). Principalmente quando eles têm infecções no ouvido, o que eu acho que ele tem nesse momento.

Peguei a guia de Harold e prendi à coleira. O arrastei até a porta e de lá para o elevador e do elevador para o meu carro.

Tive que levantá-lo no colo para que ele subisse no banco do carona, e isso me fez suar – literalmente, porque Harold pesa mais de cinqüenta quilos.

Depois de mais meia hora no "tranqüilo" trânsito de Nova York, vinte dedos do meio e centenas de buzinadas por eu ter fechado alguns carros e estacionado duas vezes em locais pouco convencionais – Harold queria fazer xixi -, eu finalmente cheguei ao veterinário.

Daí foram mais cinco minutos pra tirar Harold do carro e arrastá-lo pra dentro da clínica.

Enquanto esperávamos pra que ele fosse atendido, Harold não colaborou em nada – ficou babando e ganindo, até latia algumas vezes.

-Harold fica quieto! – exclamei na décima sétima vez em que ele latiu.

Mas agora Harold latia mais alto, tinha até levantado a cabeça pra olhar para a porta. Eu segui seu olhar e encontrei a razão do problema. Um gato. Mesmo com a infecção no ouvido, Harold tinha pique pra latir para um gatinho siamês minúsculo. O gato se agitou e deu um rosnadinho.

-Shh! Quieto Mr. Trubbles. – disse uma voz de menina.

Mas definitivamente, a dona da voz não era nenhuma menina. Muito pelo contrário...

A ruiva entrou rapidamente, segurando firme o gato no colo. Foi até o balcão da recepcionista e começou a falar.

-Moça, pelo amor de Deus, meu gato está passando mal! Ele vomitou a manhã inteira! – exclamou ela. – Acho que deve ser algum tipo de intoxicação alimentar, porque ele está assim desde que comeu comida chinesa!

A recepcionista levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Você dá comida chinesa pro gato?

A ruiva revirou os olhos e bufou.

-É claro que não! Estava no lixo! A comida, quero dizer. A comida chinesa estava no lixo, e ele tem mania de fuçar a lata de lixo da cozinha e acabou comendo. Mas eu acho que estava estragada. – ela parecia desesperada, como se o gato tivesse levado um tiro, ou coisa assim. Tive que reprimir o riso.

-Sente-se e aguarde, por favor. – disse a recepcionista.

-Mas ele tem que ser atendido imediatamente! – guinchou ela.

-Moça, por favor, há outras pessoas que chegaram antes da senhorita. Se puder esperar por uns momentinhos, eu garanto que seu gato será atendido.

Quando a recepcionista virou as costas, a ruiva mostrou-lhe a língua, em uma atitude muito infantil e idiota. Isso me fez rir, mas disfarcei com uma tossida, quando ela olhou pra mim.

Harold latiu mais uma vez e o gatinho se agitou.

-Quieto Mr. Trubbles! – ordenou ela.

Harold latiu mais alto e pulou da cadeira para o chão. Apoiou as patas dianteiras nas pernas da ruiva e latiu para o gato no colo dela.

-Segure seu cachorro imundo! – gritou ela. E levantou o gato no alto.

-Harold! Harold! – eu gritava e tentava pegar o cachorro. Mas ele estava se mostrando muito rápido pra quem estava morrendo de dor no ouvido.

-Sai! Sai! SAI! – gritou ela.

A recepcionista veio tentar ajudar. Puxou Harold pelo pescoço, mas o cachorro se desvencilhou e a recepcionista enroscou a perna na guia da coleira dele.

E então eram: duas mulheres gritando, uma apavorada (a recepcionista) e uma furiosa (a ruiva); um homem (no caso, eu) gritando e correndo atrás de um cachorro (Harold!) que latia e avançava em uma das mulheres (a ruiva), que segurava no alto um gato (Senhor Tinkles ou que nome tenha!).

Harold avançou e pulou na ruiva, fazendo-a se desequilibrar. A recepcionista a segurou por uma mão e eu pela cintura – já que na outra mão estava o gatinho que miava desesperadamente -, antes que ela caísse. Mas Harold deu a volta e pulou por trás dela – dessa vez derrubando-a no chão com tudo.

O gato saiu correndo pela sala e Harold foi atrás dele. Eu fui atrás de Harold e a recepcionista pegou o gatinho.

Quando finalmente consegui acalmar meu cachorro, estávamos todos amarfanhados e suados. E a ruiva tinha arranhões nas pernas – ela estava usando saia – e nos braços, além de um ralado no joelho.

Ela olhou pra mim, com raiva. Eu dei um sorrisinho de desculpas, que ela provavelmente não aceitou, porque virou a cara. O gato estava no colo dela – depois de ter vomitado duas vezes no carpete da recepção. A recepcionista estava tentando limpar o carpete e por vezes lançava olhares demoníacos à ruiva.

-Desculpe. – eu disse pela milésima vez.

Ela suspirou.

-Tudo bem, você não tem culpa de seu cachorro ser um troglodita, embora eu ache que 99% dos cães refletem a imagem que seus donos têm. – disse ela sem me olhar.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Meu nome é James Potter. – tentei parecer o menos troglodita possível e estendi a mão.

-Lily Evans. – ela apertou minha mão com a sua pequena e totalmente arranhada mãozinha. Ver os arranhões me fez sentir meio culpado.

Sabe, na verdade, ela era muito atraente até mesmo agora, quando estava emburrada como uma criança de sete anos. Talvez eu pudesse pedir seu telefone, embora as chances de ela me dar mesmo os dois primeiros números são remotas, considerando o fato de que ela está fula comigo...

-Senhor Potter? O doutor Farquad está pronto para atender o Harold. – anunciou a recepcionista.

Eu me levantei e tentei arrastar Harold para a sala que ela me apontou.

**Departamento de arte – Revista LaBelle's**

**(Lily)**

-Pode, por favor, fazer logo o acabamento dessas fotos, Zoe? – exclamei quase gritando ao entrar no departamento de arte.

Todas as cabeças se viraram para mim por cima das baias.

-Pra que a pressa, Evans? – perguntou Zoe sorrindo.

Eu a odiava com todo o meu ser. Não só porque ela se agarrara com meu namorado, mas porque sempre acabava me ferrando quando precisava de alguma coisa dela – porque ela sempre atrasava no acabamento das fotos de que _eu_ precisava.

-A megera já me chamou cinco vezes na sala dela, pedindo a matéria completa e as fotos. – exclamei mais alto, de tão fula que estava. – A matéria completa eu tenho, mas as fotos ainda não saíram daqui!

Eu estava desesperada, porque a sra. Wilbrun ameaçara me despedir duas vezes só hoje. É claro, ela ameaçava despedir todo mundo todo o dia, mas ainda assim era motivo pra pânico total na revista.

-Calma aí, querida. – disse Zoe. – Vai levar mais alguns minutinhos.

-Minutinhos? – ela definitivamente estava fazendo isso pra me provocar. – Eu não tenho nem um "minutinho" Zoe! Eu tenho quarenta segundos!

-Espera, espera aí. Já estou quase terminando. – disse ela.

Dois minutos e meio depois eu estava correndo pelos corredores da revista, esbarrando em quem se atrevesse a passar por perto. Estava tão afobada que quase abri a porta do escritório da Wilburn sem bater.

-Entre. – disse ela.

Eu entrei com as fotos e a matéria. Ofegando, entreguei a ela.

-Tá.

Tá? Tá?

Eu quase me matei por duas horas pra conseguir essa matéria acabada, mais uma eternidade pelas fotos, pelo acabamento das fotos e quando eu consigo tudo só recebo um "Tá"?

-Agora, traga-me o layout da capa, minhas assistentes estão almoçando. – pediu ela. – Rápido! E diga a todo o departamento de arte que se não estiver pronto ainda, eu vou despedir a todos eles!

-Mas, sra. Wilburn, eu preciso terminar de editar a cobertura do desfile Gucci e ainda tem a matéria sobre a nova coleção "Salve a Natureza" J. Crew! – protestei.

A sra. Wilburn me encarou perigosamente e me arrependi imediatamente de ter protestado.

-Tudo bem. – murmurei – Já estou indo!

Saí da sala e voltei ao departamento de arte – dessa vez sem correr, o que é um alívio, mas com duas matérias pendentes o que não me deixou relaxar.

-Norah! – eu me dirigi até a baia da chefe do departamento de arte, Norah Collin.

Ela levantou a cabeça.

-Que é, Evans?

-A Wilburn quer o layout da capa com ela agora.

Norah pareceu perder a cor e imediatamente entrou em pânico.

-Impossível! Começamos só há três dias! E tivemos que recomeçar duas vezes porque ela achou as cores horrendas!

-Se vira, porque ela ameaçou despedir todo mundo! – eu disse.

Norah se levantou da cadeira e começou a gritar.

-Todos parem o que estão fazendo! Temos que entregar o layout da capa hoje! Vamos usar vermelho, prata e branco dessa vez! Corram!

E todos começaram a trabalhar dez vezes mais rápido, abandonando as tarefas que haviam recebido pra poder terminar a capa. Eu saí de lá e pedi pra Norah me ligar quando tivesse terminado. Voltei pra minha sala – uma matéria "esplêndida" sobre a nova coleção ecológica J. Crew me esperava.

Assim que me sentei à mesa do meu escritório, meu celular tocou. Pensando que não podia ficar mais estressada do que já estava, olhei o nome na tela. E fiquei mais estressada.

-Alô.

-_Lily. Sou eu, Dave._

Eu sei.

-Oi Dave. O que você quer? – falei de uma vez, parecendo grosseira.

_-Está brava? Essa é uma boa hora pra falar? Porque eu posso ligar outra hora. _

-Não, não. Tudo bem. Pode falar.

-_É que eu estava pensando... Nosso encontro foi ótimo, não achou?_

_Nããão._

Na verdade, fora uma droga! Ele era superprotetor comigo, não me deixou pagar nada e só falamos sobre moda – não que ele fosse gay, mas acho que ele pensou que como eu trabalhava em uma revista de moda, fosse totalmente ligada em moda! Não vou dizer que não ligo pra roupas e grifes – não teria escolhido ser editora de moda se não gostasse de moda -, mas eu não sou uma idiota (como as garotas do departamento de acessórios ou departamento de arte) que só sabe falar de moda! Eu queria conhecê-lo mais, conversar sobre ele, o trabalho dele, seus gostos. Mas nenhuma vez tocamos no assunto e ele nem ao menos procurou saber nada sobre mim.

-Ahn... É. – foi só o que consegui dizer.

-_Que tal repetir a dose? Quer sair de novo?_

Nããão!

-Quando?

-_Sexta feira à noite. Podemos ir ao cinema_.

-Tá legal. Tudo bem. Te vejo na sexta, então.

Desliguei. E só então me dei conta do que tinha feito. Droga! Eu aceitara.

Mas, quem sabe ele não fosse legalzinho? Eu devia dar mais uma chance ao Dave, não é?

* * *

** Pessoal obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! **

**Os próximos capítulos serão mais extensos, eu prometo! Continuem acompanhando e mandando reviews, pra me incentivar! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4 – Novas colegas de apartamento**

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Dave, e o almoço de hoje**

Ele me ligou de novo. Me convidando pra sair... De novo.

E adivinha o que eu disse? Exatamente! Eu aceitei. Por quê? Porque eu sou uma estúpida e porque talvez eu deva dar a ele uma segunda chance. Acha que fiz bem? Não responde, eu sei o que vai dizer. E sabe como eu odeio quando você está certa sobre os caras com quem eu saio...

Ah! Adivinha quem é que vai fazer a cobertura do evento de inauguração da nova linha "Salvem a Natureza" da J. Crew? Euzinha! E adivinha quem eu vou arrastar comigo? É, você.

Pode ir comprando algum vestido de gala descente, Marlene. Eu sou uma editora de moda e, como minha amiga, você deve se vestir bem, não com esses trapos largados – desculpe, mas é a verdade -, que você usa no trabalho. E vai usar sandálias descentes (tá tendo uma liquidação na Barney's nesse fim de semana, sabia?).

Quer almoçar comigo hoje? Podemos ir ao Friday's, é aqui perto.

Tenho que ir, a megera está esperando o layout da capa e tenho exatamente quarenta segundos.

Lily.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : Dave, J. Crew e o almoço de hoje**

Eu sei porque você aceitou sair com o Dave de novo, querida: você está desesperada. Por quê? Porque você tem vinte e quatro anos e não consegue parar em um relacionamento por mais de cinco meses – que até agora, é o tempo recorde. Sinto muito, mas é a verdade. E sabe que sempre estou certa quanto aos caras com quem sai.

Eu posso até deixar que me arraste pra esse evento ridículo, mas você é quem tem que achar um vestido e sandálias pra mim – sabe que eu não ligo pra essas coisas. E, pelo amor de Deus, eu sou redatora-chefe de um jornal! Eu não vou trabalhar de mini vestido Gucci e tamancos Miu Miu, como certas editoras ruivas da LaBelle's. E não, eu me recuso a ir à Barney's com você – porque a loja é enorme e você vai me fazer experimentar cada vestido e sapato que encontrar pela frente até encontrar um "perfeito". Não, obrigada. Compre alguma coisa que me sirva, e pronto!

Eu não vou ao Friday's, lá cheira gordura! Encontre outro lugar, sei que existem milhões de restaurantes aí perto.

Preciso de uma colega de apartamento – não estou conseguindo dar conta do aluguel sozinha e sabe como é difícil encontrar um apartamento com bom preço e nenhum rato nessa cidade. Quer vir morar comigo? Seu apartamento é velho e mofado, mesmo.

Sério, nunca entendi essa neurose da sua chefe com esses quarenta segundos sagrados! Manda ela ir pastar!

Tem alguém batendo na porta, aposto que é o Sirius, de novo. Estou pensando seriamente em jogar minha mini estátua da liberdade - aquela que eu deixo em cima da mesa, de vinte e cinco centímetros – na cabeça dele.

Lene.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : A estátua da liberdade**

Não joga não ! Eu amo essa estátua!

Lily.

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: O que há de errado comigo, afinal?**

Conheci uma ruiva ontem. Não em circunstâncias agradáveis – longa história... – e ela estava brava comigo. Mas era realmente atraente. Eu fiquei o tempo todo pensando em pedir o telefone dela.

Mas eu não pedi. Sabe por quê?

Porque estou pensando em me amarrar. Sério, estou falando de um relacionamento fixo. E quem sabe, a Zoe seja a pessoa certa. Ela é meio fútil às vezes, mas estamos saindo há algum tempo e ela parece realmente interessada em mim. E ontem, eu estava no meu apartamento, com Harold, pensando que eu realmente posso gostar dela. De verdade. Pode ser muito mais do que uma atração, entende? Eu sei que não...

Mas, então... O que há de errado comigo? Eu estou pensando num relacionamento sério! Eu perdi a chance de sair com a gata ruiva pra me fixar em um relacionamento com a Zoe. E eu realmente quero isso!

James.

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM VOCÊ AFINAL?**

O que você fez com o James? Sério, quem é você e o que fez com o meu amigo garanhão? Porque eu sei que o James que eu conheço jamais falaria de relacionamento sério antes dos trinta, e o James que eu conheço tem vinte e quatro! Ainda há muito tempo de curtição pela frente!

Relacionamento sério? Com a Zoe? Ah, cara, vai pastar! Não foi você mesmo que disse outro dia que ia terminar com ela porque ela não come nada gorduroso demais ou que tenha lactose?

O que houve contigo, cara? Eu estou seriamente preocupado...

E você perdeu o que poderia ter sido a oportunidade da sua vida com a ruiva.

Sirius.

P.S.: Sabe o que a Lene atirou em mim dessa vez? Aquela estátua da liberdade ridícula que ela ganhou dos pais no aniversário dela.

**Apartamento de Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

-Lenezinha, querida, eu estou me matando aqui e agradeceria muito se você fizesse o favor de me ajudar com essas malas! – guinchei para Marlene.

Ela riu.

-Lily, eu não tenho culpa se você precisa de duas malas gigantescas só para a sua coleção de sapatos de grife. Aliás, de onde você tira dinheiro pra tudo isso?

-Caso tenha se esquecido, meus pais são donos de uma grife de jóias e sempre estão contribuindo para comigo. Traduzindo: meus pais são ricos e eu peço dinheiro pra eles! Agora me ajuda!

Lene revirou os olhos e puxou a outra alça da mala. Juntas, entramos no prédio e subimos sete lances de escada – estou falando sério, lá não tem elevador – carregando minha "malinha" que pesa mais de quarenta quilos.

-Acabou? – perguntou Lene, assim que terminamos de subir com as caixas dos meus livros.

-Sim. – respondi.

-Ainda bem. – ofegou Lene – E aquele seu gatinho fofo?

-Ele teve que fiar no veterinário, devo ir pegá-lo depois de amanhã.

-Ah. Quer beber alguma coisa?

-Qualquer coisa, por favor.

Marlene voltou com duas caixinhas – daquelas que as criancinhas no jardim da infância levam para o lanche – de suco de maçã.

-Uau! Isso é que é uma bebida de verdade! – exclamei em tom falsamente animado.

-Se queria álcool déia ter pedido. Sabe que só bebo em ocasiões especiais, mas abasteci a geladeira com cerveja por sua causa.

-Estou bem com o suco de maçã. Ninguém estava reclamando.

-Estou tão feliz que vai morar aqui agora! – disse ela.

Eu ri.

-Eu sei. Agora podemos fazer festinhas do pijama e fofocar sobre garotos! – guinchei sarcástica. – Lembre-se, só estou fazendo isso por causa do seu aluguel. Estava perfeitamente feliz com meu apartamento mofado, que por acaso, fica a duas quadras daqui.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Vai gostar de morar comigo, Lils!

-Eu sei que vou.

**Apartamento de James Potter – Brooklyn**

**(Sirius)**

-Você deve estar maluco. – falei pela décima quinta vez.

-Você já disse isso. – disse James, simplesmente. – Mas acho que já está na hora de sossegar.

-Sossegar? Você ainda tem muita vida pela frente! Pra quê sossegar com uma mulher só?

James revirou os olhos e abriu a geladeira. Tirou de lá as folhas de alface e colocou o avental. James tem esse hábito estranho de cozinhar. E o pior é que a comida dele é boa.

-Quero dizer, - continuei – se fosse outra garota, eu juro que entenderia. Mas, a Zoe? Zoe Ladgerfield. _A Zoe Ladgerfield?_

-Sabe, eu não sei por que toda essa implicância com ela. Ela é gente boa, sabe ser legal quando quer. E eu já disse que talvez eu goste mesmo dela.

-Todo bem. Faça o que quiser. Vão sair esta noite? – perguntei.

-É. Ela virá jantar aqui. Deixei o Harold no veterinário, então ele não vai atrapalhar.

Eu suspirei.

-Zoe Ladgerfield... – murmurei de novo, indignado.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

-Você tem alguma coisa na geladeira que não esteja estragada ou tenha passado do prazo de validade? – perguntei.

-Não. – respondeu Lene. Ela foi até o armário antigamente branco, que nós duas decoramos com tinta verde e roxa e pegou uma caixa de chocolates Godiva. – Mas eu tenho chocolate, quer?

-Lene, quantos anos você tem mesmo? Vinte e quatro? Certeza?

Ela me mostrou a língua – um hábito que adquirira de mim – e nós rimos.

-Pra quê comida na geladeira? Já ouviu falar em Disk Pizza? – disse ela.

-Pizza não! – reclamei – Comida chinesa!

-Comida chinesa não! Eu não quero morrer intoxicada como certos gatos!

-A comida estava no lixo há dias! E ele não está morto! – retruquei.

-Tá legal. Vamos pedir hambúrgueres!

Eu a olhei, incrédula.

-Tá, se você quiser morrer gorda, solteira e com o colesterol alto... – comecei.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Que diabos quer comer, então?

-Sabe, talvez pizza seja uma boa.

Ela me olhou com raiva e foi até o telefone. Fui para meu quarto e levei meu notebook - presente de minha irmã chata, Petunia.

Eu detesto checar os e-mails, a não ser que sejam de pessoas como Lene e meus pais, mas é que a maioria deles são aquelas promoções chatas e anúncios cheios de vírus à espreita para atacar seu computador. Depois de verificar que não havia nem um e-mail importante – mais ou menos uns trinta da minha chefe sobre o mesmo assunto (ela fica estressada e manda várias cópias do e-mails se não respondo imediatamente – eu decidi verificar a conta da Lene. Desde que criamos contas de e-mail, nós temos a senha uma da outra.

Assim que abri a caixa de entrada, encontrei uma pessoa mais impaciente que a minha chefe. Essa pessoa mandara quarenta e oito e-mails. Assunto: Desculpe!

-Lene! – gritei – Acho que Sirius Black precisa falar com você!

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

-O que? – perguntei entrando no quarto.

-Há quarenta e oito mensagens daquele Sirius de quem você me falou. Acho que ele quer pedir desculpas pelo Starbucks, de novo.

-Apague-as. – eu disse.

Lily me olhou e pareceu indignada.

-Apagar? Está na cara que ele precisa do seu perdão – ela fez uma cara dramática – e que não vai conseguir viver com o sentimento de culpa, que aos poucos vai corroê-lo por dentro. E então, você vai chorar quando ele morrer, pensando em como devia tê-lo perdoado!

Revirei os olhos.

-Você sempre foi dramática assim ou isso é só porque ele é um gato?

-É claro que é porque ele é um gato! – ela riu. – Vamos lá, Lene! Faça uma boa ação hoje!

Se Lily não fosse irritantemente fofa e gracinha, eu teria batido nela. Com um suspiro, digitei uma resposta a todos os e-mails do palhaço.

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Pare de encher a minha caixa de entrada!**

Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu te desculpo. Fui uma boba, mesmo – você nunca mais arrancará essa frase de mim. Agora pára de me mandar esses e-mails malditos e vai terminar a sua matéria pra coluna social, eu aposto que não está acabada ainda e como sua redatora-chefe eu tenho que cobrar.

Pára com os e-mails!

Lene.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Já parei de encher a sua caixa de entrada.**

Você admitiu que foi boba? Nossa, isso é um milagre. Mas, muito obrigado por aceitar minhas humildes desculpas, Lenezinha.

Agora que já tenho a sua confiança de volta, será que eu posso ir jantar, aí? É que eu tinha marcado com o James, mas ele vai jantar com uma garota que julga ser a mulher dos sonhos dele... Eu te explico quando chegar aí.

Sirius.

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: A minha confiança**

Ninguém falou que você tinha minha confiança de volta, parceiro.

Lene.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

-O que foi que você disse? – perguntou Lene.

-Isso aí. Ele disse que quer um _relacionamento sério_. – Sirius disse as palavras com relutância, quase nojo.

-O James? O James que você disse ser o maior pegador de Nova York?

-Eu disse que ele era o maior pegador de Nova York _depois de mim_. – corrigiu Sirius. – Mas, é. Esse mesmo.

-Você não disse que ele repudiava esse negócio de levar um caso à sério? – perguntou Lene, levando a pizza à boca.

-Eu pensava isso. Mas eu acho que ele deve estar pirando. – Sirius balançou a cabeça.

-O que vocês têm contra relacionamentos fixos? Quer dizer, pra tanto drama? O cara só quer ser feliz, seja quem for. – eu disse inocentemente.

Os dois olharam para mim.

-Liga não. – disse Lene – Ela está assim porque nunca teve sorte com homens.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Eu, assim como esse tal James de quem estão falando, só quero ser feliz ao lado de uma pessoa que me ame! – retruquei fazendo bico.

-Vocês dois se merecem... – murmurou Sirius.

-Eu nem conheço esse cara! Nem sei como ele é. – resmunguei. – E eu estou saindo com o Dave.

Lene bufou.

-Tá, como se você estivesse louco pelo Dave! Você disse hoje mesmo que não agüentava o jeito superprotetor do cara!

-Mesmo assim, acho que posso conversar com ele e fazê-lo parar com essa mania de querer me proteger sempre. Tipo, a gente foi atravessar a rua e ele me fez esperar o sinal abrir e fechar de novo pra atravessar segurando a mão dele! Como se eu fosse uma criancinha. Mas acho que ele pode levar jeito. É só a gente conversar.

Tentei parecer convincente, mas acho que nenhum deles caiu. E nem eu mesma levava fé no Dave...

E Lene tinha razão, eu estava mesmo desesperada. Entendia perfeitamente como esse James se sentia...


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5 – "Salvem a Natureza" e o James...**

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Hoje à noite**

Eu comprei o vestido perfeito e peguei umas sandálias "emprestadas" do departamento de acessórios aqui da revista. Não esquenta, não é salto muito alto – só nove centímetros.

Tenho que ir agora, a megera ameaçou me despedir se eu não terminar a matéria sobre os novos casacos de inverno Burberry e sobre a nova garota propaganda Burberry.

Lily.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Hoje à noite**

Você só pode ter ficado maluca, Lilyzinha do meu coração. Porque eu não consigo usar saltos de nove centímetros nem pra salvar a vida! Eu não vou conseguir usar isso!

Adivinha quem vai cobrir o evento J. Crew essa noite, também? O colunista social do The New York Journal: Senhor Sirius Black! Ele vai com a gente, okay?

Lene.

P.S.: Eu não posso usar sapatilhas?

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Mais um evento chato que eu vou cobrir**

James, eu simplesmente não posso ir sozinho a um evento de moda chato! Tá legal, lá vai ter um monte de modelos maravilhosas e atrizes que apóiam a causa "Salvem a Natureza com J. Crew", mas eu preciso de uma companhia masculina também. E como eu sei que vão mandar algum repórter do Chronicle e vão mandar você como fotógrafo, você não tem desculpa pra não ir. Te vejo lá.

Sirius

P.S.: Você sabe onde está meu smoking? Será que eu deixei na lavanderia?

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Mais um evento chato que você vai cobrir**

Tem razão, eu vou fotografar o evento para o The New York Chronicle. Te encontro lá. Ah, a Zoe vai me acompanhar.

James.

P.S.: Seu smoking está na lavanderia há duas semanas.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

-Não dá Lils! Me passa a sapatilha!

-Nãão! Você consegue, é só praticar! – disse ela.

-O que acha que estou fazendo há meia hora?

-Pelo amor de Deus, Lene! Você não vai de sapatilha a um evento da J. Crew!

-Lily, me deixa! Eu vou de sapatilha, sim. Que vestido você comprou pra eu usar, hein?

Lily pegou a sacola do chão e tirou de lá um vestido tomara que caia azul marinho Carolina Herrera. O vestido era estilo tubinho, ia justo até a metade da minha coxa, ressaltando minha cintura e meus quadris.

-Achei que este era a sua cara! – disse ela.

-É bonito. Me deixe experimentar.

Apesar de ser simples, o vestido era bem bonito e Lily tinha razão – combinava comigo.

Calcei as sapatilhas de veludo preto e Lily me ajudou a prender meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado.

-Agora me espere, eu me arrumo num instante. – disse Lily.

Depois de dez minutos Lily estava pronta: usando um mini vestido de seda cor de ostra Diane von Futsberg, sandálias gladiador douradas e uma bolsa-carteira de um matiz escuro da cor do vestido. O cabelo comprido e ruivo estava solto – ela fizera cachos nas pontas.

-Você está indo para trabalhar ou quer mesmo é curtir a festa? – perguntei.

Ela riu e nós saímos.

**Inauguração do projeto "Salvem a Natureza", organizado pela grife J. Crew.**

**(Lily)**

O táxi parou e nós saímos correndo – literalmente, ninguém quer ser visto chegando de táxi em um evento desse porte (nem mesmo uma simples editora de moda e sua amiga cabeça dura, insignificantes).

Sirius estava junto com o aglomerado de repórteres e fotógrafos que aguardavam ansiosos a chegada das celebridades.

-Até que enfim. Sabia que estão atrasadas? – disse ele.

Eu rivirei os olhos.

-Não olhe pra mim – eu disse – foi a Marlene que criou caso por causa d eum simples salto alto.

Ele olhou para os pés de Lene.

-Você sabia que esse é um evento elegante, não sabia? – perguntou ele. – Eu esperaria pelo menos um salto baixo. Sabe, Lene, eu também não gosto muito de smoking, mas eu sou obrigado a usar para parecer pelo menos apresentável, entende? Então, não vejo porque você não deva usar salto. Quer dizer, se eu sou obrigado a sofrer, por que você não?

-Porque eu sou a redatora chefe do jornal para o qual você trabalha, caso não se lembre. E posso muito bem despedi-lo se não se comportar, Black. E ponha seu crachá, está na hora de trabalhar.

Essa era a parte ruim de ir a eventos como jornalista. Você tem que usar o maldito crachá. Não importa o quanto você se arrume, ele sempre está lá pra te fazer parecer idiota.

Assim que as portas do salão se abriram, os jornalistas se puderam a postos. Sirius não parava de olhar pros lados, como se procurasse alguém.

-O que foi Sirius? – perguntou Lene.

-James disse que viria, mas não chegou até agora. – ele avistou um jornalista, de expressão furiosa, cujo crachá dizia ser do New York Chronicle. – Com licença.

Sirius foi até o repórter e perguntou alguma coisa. O repórter pareceu ainda mais bravo e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Quando Sirius voltou, eu perguntei:

-O que ele disse?

-Disse que James devia ter chegado há meia hora. – respondeu Sirius. – O que será que aconteceu?

-Deixa ele pra lá, tem alguém chegando! – apontei para a limusine preta lustrosa que acabara de virar a esquina.

O motorista saiu do carro e abriu a porta. Donatella Versasce! A dona de tipo, uma das grifes mais famosas do mundo!

Os fotógrafos começaram a trabalhar. Lene e Sirius saíram correndo com os gravadores e eu fiquei lá, parada. Eu não fazia entrevistas – talvez uma pergunta ou outra no final do evento -, eu não era da coluna social, só estava presente para fazer as críticas sobre o evento.

Quando eles voltaram, o coque super elaborado de Lene estava meio bagunçado. Mas, fora isso, estavam bem.

-Ela disse alguma coisa? – perguntei.

-Nada, mas nós tínhamos que tentar. – respondeu Lene.

-Quem é o fotógrafo de vocês? – perguntei.

-Gary Cole. Aquele de óculos. – ela apontou para um cara magrelo e dentuço, com óculos estranhos e uma câmera na mão. – E o seu fotógrafo?

Boa pergunta. Eu nem tinha ido procurá-lo.

-Vou encontrar.

Eu passei pelos jornalistas e fui até o outro lado da calçada. Lá estavam os fotógrafos, todos amontoados.

-Chuck! – chamei. E um deles ergueu a cabeça.

Chuck e eu sempre trabalhávamos juntos em eventos sociais. Ele era um ótimo fotógrafo – inevitavelmente gay, o que era uma pena porque se fosse hétero, seria um ótimo partido.

-Hey, olha só que luxo estamos hoje, senhorita Evans! – exclamou ele olhando para meu vestido.

Eu ri.

-Você fotografou Donatella, espero. – eu disse.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

-Você é louca?Até parece que não me conhece! Claro que fotografei. Peguei todos os ângulos bons dela.

-Ótimo. Porque aí vem mais alguém. – apontei na direção da próxima limusine. – Consiga boas fotos.

Voltei para o lado de Marlene e Sirius.

-Encontrou o seu fotógrafo? – perguntou Lene.

-Acabei de falar com ele.

A limusine preta parou e o motorista desceu. Quando a porta do banco de trás foi aberta desceu uma velha senhora, de aparência elegante, usando um blazer púrpura e uma saia da mesma cor, vários colares de pérolas pretas no pescoço. Os cabelos totalmente brancos estavam cacheados e usava maquiagem muito pesada para uma senhora com mais de sessenta anos.

Eu a reconheci de imediato – Georgina von Dellaroux. Dos Dellaroux da França – uma família trilhonária que investia constantemente em projetos sociais. A mulher era uma solteirona, mas cheia da grana.

-Georgina! Georgina! – Lene saiu guinchando, com Sirius em seu encalço.

Para a sorte deles – e dos outros jornalistas – Georgina parou para falar com a imprensa.

Quando voltaram, Lene e Sirius tinham um pouco de material para a matéria. Ao contrário de mim, que teria que esperar o evento começar para fazer anotações.

-Finalmente! – gritou Sirius. – Já estava na hora, James! Seu jornalista está uma fera!

Nem tive tempo de me virar para conhecer o tal do James atrasado. Outra limusine acabar de parar e agora, quem estava sendo barrada pelos jornalistas era Heidi Klum e o marido, Seal.

Eu tinha que falar com ela - pegar algum comentário para a minha matéria.

-Heidi! Heidi! – eu puxei meu gravador da bolsa (yeah, eu também tenho um gravador!) e o estendi enquanto falava. – O que você acha da idéia do projeto? Acha que a nova linha J. Crew totalmente ecológica pode conscientizar as pessoas?

Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu. Ela sorriu pra mim! Dentre todos os jornalistas foi pra mim que ela sorriu! Eu estendi o gravador.

-Acho que vai realmente ajudar as pessoas a entenderem que devem fazer o possível para ajudar o meio ambiente. Vai ser incrível! Além de contribuir para com a natureza, vai ser um show de moda! Afinal, não devemos esquecer que ainda é um desfile J. Crew! – ela piscou para mim – Aliás, adorei seu vestido.

Eu fiquei paralisada. Totalmente. Heidi acenou para os fotógrafos e entrou no salão, acompanhada pelo marido.

Ela gostou do meu vestido!

-Lily! Lily, vem conhecer o James! – gritou Lene. – Lily!

**Inauguração do projeto "Salvem a Natureza", organizado pela grife J. Crew.**

**(James)**

-Consegui alguma foto da Heidi, pelo menos? – gritou Wallace.

Wallace estava uma fera comigo por eu ter perdido a entrada de Donatella e Georgina. Eu também estava me odiando, afinal não fora minha culpa o atraso. A culpada, estava ao meu lado. Vestida de verde e zangada comigo por eu a ter repreendido por demorar tanto para se arrumar – Zoe.

-Consegui e estão ótimas. – retruquei de mau humor.

Ele saiu e Sirius e uma garota baixinha, de cabelos pretos e vestido azul, vieram até mim.

-O que aconteceu pra você demorar tanto? – perguntou Sirius.

-A Zoe estava decidindo o que vestir. – tenho certeza de que minha cara estava super vermelha.

Sirius pareceu que ia rir, mas a um olhar meu ele prendeu o riso. Mas a garota que estava com ele começou a rir e sua risada era meio irritante.

-Quem é ela? – perguntei.

-Essa é a Marlene. Vocês já se conhecem, lembra? Te apresentei a ela quando nos encontramos no Kid's Choice Awards. – disse Sirius.

E aí eu me lembrei. Era ela que havia saído correndo feito uma louca atrás da Britney Spears. Na época ela estava diferente e seu cabelo era mais comprido.

-E aí, James? – cumprimentou ela.

-Eu conheço você. – disse Zoe.

Lene olhou para ela.

-Eu sei que conhece. Sou a melhor amiga da Lily Evans. Já vi você no departamento de arte da LaBelle's. – ela parecia estar com nojo quando disse isso.

Zoe também não parecia gostar dela.

-Você não estava com o Tony? – perguntou Marlene.

Zoe riu, desdenhando.

-Estava. Não estou mais. – ela agarrou meu braço – Agora estou com o Jay!

Oh meu Deus! Como eu odeio esse apelido!

Sirius começou a rir descontroladamente. Ele sabia que eu odiava ser chamado de James.

-Lily! Lily, vem conhecer o James! – gritou Lene – Lily!

Uma cabeça ruiva se destacou na massa de jornalistas. Uma garota alta, da pela clara usando um microvestido veio correndo até nós. Ela era muuuuito bonita... Me peguei pensando se estava lúcido quando decidi ficar com a Zoe...

-Pra quê a gritaria, Lene? O que foi...? – ela olhou para mim e ficou boquiaberta.

E eu já sabia por quê. Assim que ouvi a voz dela, me lembrei de que já a conhecia. Ela era a ruiva do veterinário. A do gato com intoxicação. A que fora impiedosamente atacada por Harold. A que estava me olhando zangada agora mesmo.

-Olá James. – disse ela com um sorriso forçado. – Muito prazer em conhecê-lo.

Ela estendeu a mão e eu, sem saber o que fazer, apertei-a. Ou melhor _: ela_ apertou a minha. Juro, para uma mulher com mãos tão pequenas, ela era incrivelmente forte e esmagou meus pobres dedos.

**Inauguração do projeto "Salvem a Natureza", organizado pela grife J. Crew.**

**(Marlene)**

Eu não podia acreditar! A Zoe-piranha-Ladgerfield era a mulher com quem James queria fixar relacionamento? Talvez ele realmente tivesse problemas, como dissera tão veemente o Sirius.

Piranha e totalmente sem noção para moda. Até eu que não me ligo em roupas sabia que aquele vestido verde espalhafatoso estava mais para "O Ataque das Alfaces Assassinas" do que pra vestido. E o cabelo loiro estava jogado de lado, cheio de cachos (mais parecendo uma peruca). A maquiagem estava totalmente _over_ e exagerada.

Lily pareceu realmente furiosa ao apertar a mão dele, mas acho que isso se deve ao fato de ele estar namorando a pior inimiga dela no momento.

-_Britney! Britney!_ – eu ouvi os gritos dos outros jornalistas.

Peraí, eles disseram Britney? Será que agora eu conseguiria meu tão esperado autógrafo?

Oh meu Deus... BRITNEY, BRITNEY! BRITNEEEEY!

**Inauguração do projeto "Salvem a Natureza", organizado pela grief J. Crew.**

**(Lily)**

Ah, não! Lá vai a Lene outra vez atrás da Britney...

Espera, a Britney está aqui. Meu Deus que vestido lindooo...!

-BRITNEY! BRITNEEEY!

* * *

**Pessoas, eu não postei ontem porque foi domingo - e eu não tenho permissão de usar o pc no domingo!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews - vocês não sabem como elas são incentivadoras para mim! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6 – O cara do Friday's**

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychrocnicle**

**Assunto: É ELA!**

Lembra da ruiva que eu te disse que encontrei no veterinário? É aquela Lily amiga da Marlene. Eu te disse que ela era gata...

Mas ela tá uma fera comigo, só porque meu cachorro é meio sensível a gatos...

Em todo o caso, gostaria de conhecê-la. Ela pode ser uma boa amiga.

Sabe, talvez em eu deva procurar meu verdadeiro amor em outra pessoa – porque agora eu tenho certeza de que não é a Zoe. Ela cria caso por tudo, quase me fez ser despedido por chegar atrasado ao "Salvem a natureza" e só hoje, me ligou umas quinhentas vezes. Sério, ela está me monitorando. Não me surpreenderia se encontrasse câmeras escondidas na minha casa, ouse a pegasse me seguindo pela rua...

James.

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Aleluia! **

Graças aos deuses da pegação você viu o erro que estava cometendo. Amém!

Quer conhecer a ruiva, é? Quer que ela seja _sua amiga_? Sabe, não acho que seja uma coincidência você terminar com a Zoe três dias depois de conhecer a Lily – e você vai precisar de boas provas pra me convencer do contrário. Quem sabe você não quer marcar um encontro com ela, hã? Tudo "entre amigos", claro...

Sirius.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : O do cachorro doido**

É ele, Lene. O cara do veterinário. O que tem um cachorro assassino. É o James.

Juro, fiquei com muita raiva dele – ainda tenho os arranhões do cão nas minhas mãos e nas pernas.

To indo – não terminei de editar o texto sobre o evento e a megera já tá começando a mandar e-mails.

Lily

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon - Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

Sentada no sofá de couro preto que Lily me obrigou a colocar na sala. Um pote de sorvete extra grande de chocolate na mão – isso é ruim! – assistindo a um programa de TV incompreendido pela sociedade – O dinossauro Barney.

Isso é muito ruim. Se você me visse agora, diris que eu sou uma mulher depressiva e com baixa auto estima... Que é exatamente como estou me sentindo agora.

Lily apareceu, vestindo sua velha calça de moletom e a camisa tamanho M – que nela parecia GGG – que ela pegou de um dos namorados e nunca mais devolveu. Era estranho ver Lily com uma roupa tão... Informal e simples. Geralmente você espera encontrá-la com um vestido longo de seda italiana Oscar de La Renta ou um sobretudo Louis Vuitton e botas Gucci de couro marrom.

-Lene, você está parecendo super acabada. Isso é falta de homem, porque disso eu entendo. – disse ela. E se sentou ao meu lado enfiando o dedo no meu sorvete.

-Ei! – eu a empurrei e ela caiu do sofá. – E eu não estou acabada. Estou descansando. Tive uma semana cheia. Hoje é sábado, pô. Me deixa, Lils.

Ela riu e voltou ao sofá.

-Tudo bem então, mas podemos assistir algo que não passe no Discovery Kids, por favor?

Eu rosnei alguma coisa parecida com "tá legal" e ela mudou de canal. Ela colocou em um filme romântico em que uma mulher se apaixona por um cara, mas ela sofre de uma doença crônica estranha e quando eles finalmente se beijam pela primeira vez, ela morre nos braços dele. Na verdade, foi bem estúpido, mas ao final do filme, Lily e eu estávamos aos prantos.

Fala sério, isso é que é falta do que fazer...

-Quer saber? – eu disse me levantando do sofá. – Eu tenho que sair. Vou caminhar um pouco. Almoçar fora, talvez... Quer vir?

Ela me olhou, os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados – patético.

-Não. Vai você. Eu tenho que acabar uma matéria e estive adiando demais. É pra segunda.

-Tá legal.

Fui pro meu quarto trocar de roupa.

Coloquei uma regata branca e meu maxi cardigã de lã, preto com listras vermelhas. Meu velho jeans de lavagem clara que Lily me obrigou a comprar porque "combina com meu tom de pele" e chinelos de dedo. Pra mim estava ótimo. Prendi o cabelo em um rabo, peguei minha bolsa de lona preta e saí.

Decidi caminhar ao invés de pegar um táxi, na verdade, eu não sabia ainda pra onde iria. Saí do Brooklyn, passei pela East 60, pela Bloogmindale's – Lily teria me feito entrar na loja se estivesse comigo. Por fim, acabei mesmo pegando um táxi para chegar ao Friday's – um lugar que vendia comida gordurosa no qual eu não poria os pés se não estivesse decidida a comer batatas fritas.

Eu me sentei sozinha a uma mesa nos fundos do restaurante. Não lembro do que pedi, só lembro de que me trouxeram filé mal passado, salada com molho e uma porção de batatas fritas. Pedi uma Soda também.

Depois da minha maravilhosa refeição _"diet", _decidi que podia muito bem visitar uma livraria – já tinha lido todos os livros que comprara no mês anterior (e acredite, foram muitos).

Assim que saí do restaurante, meu celular tocou. Continuei caminhando enquanto abria a bolsa e puxava o bichinho que esguelava a música "Lady Madonna", dos Beatles. Isso me distraiu a acabei esbarrando – com muita força – em alguém.

-Ai! Desculpa...! – exclamei.

Eu ergui a cabeça e quase tive uma síncope. Olhando para mim, com curiosidade e divertimento estavam dois olhos azuis, um nariz anguloso e um rosto maravilhosamente lindo. O cara tinha o cabelo muito curto, rente à cabeça e seu cabelo era castanho meio arruivado. A barba estava por fazer e ele carrega um copo da Starbucks e um livro nas mãos.

-O-oi... – murmurei.

-Você tá legal? – perguntou ele, provavelmente porque minha cara devia estar meio estranha.

-Estou, estou sim. Meu nome é Marlene. – me apressei em me apresentar. Acho que pareci uma estranha outra vez, mas se ele percebeu, não ligou.

-Eu sou Mathew. Math. – ele sorriu e talvez, só talvez, eu tenha ficado zonza.

Olhei para o livro que ele estava lendo.

-Orgulho e Preconceito?

-É. Estou lendo pela milésima vez. – ele riu. – Eu leio isso sempre que estou entediado.

Oh meu Deus! Ele é um tipo de Marlene do sexo masculino?

-Eu também! – guinchei e quase tapei a boca com as mãos. Fiquei vermelha. Eu odiava essa mania que eu tinha de guinchar quando ficava animada.

Ele riu.

-É um dos meus livros preferidos. Orgulho e Preconceito, quero dizer. – tentei parecer mais séria e menos animada.

-É um dos meus também. Ahn... – ele apontou para o meu telefone. – Você não vai atender, não?

Nossa! Eu havia ficado tão distraída que tinha até esquecido do celular.

-Ah, claro! – mas assim que apertei o botão para atender, ele parou de tocar. – Ah... Bem, esquece.

-Pode me passar seu número Marlene? Talvez pudéssemos sair, sei lá, jantar ou coisa assim...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Okay, sem surtar, Lene, relaxa, respira fundo.

-Claro. – minha voz saiu uma oitava acima do tom normal.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon - Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

Terminei de digitar a maldita matéria e quase gritei de alívio.

Já era hora do almoço, então eu fui fazer alguma coisa na cozinha. Consegui, por fim, preparar macarrão com o molho vagabundo que Lene tinha em casa. Por sorte tínhamos Coca, então eu consegui engolir boa parte da gororoba.

Ouvi um barulho – a porta da entrada se abrindo – e imaginei que fosse Lene.

-Alguém em casa? – gritou Sirius.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Acha que só porque você mora no andar de baixo pode ir entrando assim, Sirius? – exclamei.

Ele apareceu na porta da cozinha.

-É sim. Eu acho. – ele deu um meio sorriso. – Cadê a Lene.

-Saiu pra almoçar. – respondi, dando de ombros.

-Ah, qual é! A maior parte da graça em invadir o seu apartamento é ela tentar me expulsar à força.

Eu ri, me lembrando da última vez que isso aconteceu. Foi muito engraçado ver Lene – que era super mais baixa que Sirius – tentando empurrá-lo pra fora do apartamento.

-O que está comendo? – ele fez uma cara estranha e apontou para meu prato.

-Macarrão... Eu acho.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao meu lado.

-Sabe, Lily. O James se sente meio... ahn, culpado pelo que aconteceu lá no veterinário, sabe.

Eu lhe lancei meu olhar mais mortal, mas ele não se abalou nem um pouco – acho que já estava acostumado a esse tipo de expressão, quer dizer, ele era o melhor amigo da Lene.

-Ele te pediu pra dizer isso, foi? – perguntei.

-Na verdade, não. Ele só me disse que se sentia culpado e se sentiria melhor se vocês fossem amigos.

Eu dei uma risada cínica.

-Amigos... Sei. Ele não está interessado em mim, está? Porque, sinceramente, eu não acho que ele tenha muitas chances. – sei que isso soou convencido, mas Sirius e Lene me falaram desse cara – ele não tinha amigas mulheres, a não ser que quisesse alguma coisa com elas. E eu não estava a fim de virar mais um nome na lista de James Potter.

-Ui. – Sirius ergueu as mãos, como se estivesse dizendo: "ei, eu não estou armado". – Ninguém falou nisso. Qual é o problema no fato de ele querer ser seu amigo?

-O problema está no fato de que ele não tem amigas. Você mesmo disse isso Sirius.

-Sempre tem a primeira vez.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Tá legal, como quiser. Eu desculpo o cara.

Ele riu.

-Lily! Lily! Você não vai acreditar...! – Lene entrou correndo, eufórica na cozinha e parou imediatamente ao ver Sirius.

-Oi Lenezinha. – ele sorriu pra ela.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Espero que não esteja torturando minha amiga quando estou fora. – disse ela.

-Então, o que eu não vou acreditar? – perguntei. – Qual é a grande novidade?

Ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao meu lado.

-Eu conheci um cara hoje. Ele é incrível!

-Incrível como? – perguntei, animada.

-Alto, olhos azuis, cabelo castanho. Ombros largos. Ele gosta de ler e gosta de café. Trocamos imediatamente de telefone e ele disse que vai me ligar pra gente sair!

Começamos e rir e guinchar feito duas adolescentes caipiras antes do baile da escola.

-Olha, sem querer estourar a sua bolha de felicidade, Lene. Mas, você acabou de conhecer o cara e já quer sair com ele? Como sabe que ele não um tipo de maníaco louco por baixinhas magrelas? – ele disse isso em tom de zombaria, mas a seriedade em seus olhos era claramente visível.

Lene riu, sarcástica.

-Como se você só saísse com mulheres que você conhece. Fala sério, Sirius. O seu lema é "beijar primeiro, perguntar depois". E as chances de ele ser um maníaco são mínimas, considerando que estava lendo Orgulho e Preconceito e eu acho que nenhum maníaco se interessaria por histórias de amor. Você não pode falar nada, seria hipocrisia.

Ele bufou, zangado.

-Pra quê essa raiva toda, Sirius? Ela pode muito bem sair com quem ela quiser, não é mesmo? Assim como você pode sair com quem você quiser. – eu sabia que ele estava com ciúmes da Lene, então achei que poderia ser divertido provocar um pouquinho.

Ele me olhou com raiva, os olhos estreitados.

-Eu tenho que ir agora, tenho que terminar minha matéria para amanhã.

Ele se levantou e saiu do apartamento.

-O que diabos ele tem? – perguntou Lene.

-Fala sério, até parece que você não sabe. Ele está morrendo de ciúmes.

-Há-há.

-É sério! Você o jeito que ele ficou quando você falou nesse cara... A propósito, qual o nome dele?

-Mathew. Mas acho que ele prefere Math. – ela deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Não é fofinho? Math, Math, Math, Math...

Foi aí que eu me toquei que ela estava meio maluquinha e que esse cara devia ser muito, muito gostoso pra deixá-la assim. Ou só muito fofinho, mesmo. Eu, particularmente, preferia a primeira opção.

-Tá legal, dona Lene. Chega.

Ele riu e foi abrir a geladeira. Pegou uma garrafa de Coca e um mega copo de plástico no armário. Encheu o copo até a boca e se sentou de novo pra beber. Entre um gole e outro, eu podia jurar ouvi-la cantarolar "Math" mais uma vez.

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : suas desculpas**

Que idéia foi essa de mandar seu amigo vir me pedir desculpas no seu nome? Ele disse que não, mas eu sei que foi você que o mandou aqui.

Mas, tudo bem. Já decidi que vou te desculpar.

Lily

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Que história foi essa**

... de ir pedir desculpas à Lily em meu nome? Ela deve estar achando que eu sou um banana que não consegue nem se desculpar pessoalmente. Qual é o seu problema?

James

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Foi mal**

É que você parecia tão… A fim dela, que eu não resisti à tentação. Fui até lá e pedi desculpa.

Já que tocou no assunto, eu tenho mesmo um problema: A Lene está saindo com um cara que ela conheceu perto do Friday's, mas eles nem se conhecem direito. Marcaram um encontro no domingo. Vão jantar no Butter. Ela é minha amiga, entende. Estou preocupado que ele possa ser um doido ou coisa parecida.

Temos que ir vigiar esse jantar.

Sirius.

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychrocnicle**

**Assunto: Você é patético**

Quer dizer que você está preocupado com ela só porque ela é sua amiga? Seeeei...

Você é patético. E mente mal até por e-mail. Mas eu te ajudo, amigos são para isso. Apesar de eu achar que vamos fazer papel de idiotas...

James.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Lene e o cara do Friday's**

Acha que é muito sério? Ela está mesmo gostando dele ou só está desse jeito porque ele é bonito?

Seja sincera, não esconda detalhes.

Sirius.

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Você **

Você é patético.

Lily.

**The New York Journal, redação – escritório de Marlene McKinnon**

**(Sirius)**

-… Pensa bem, Lene. E se ele for um drogado. Talvez ele goste de dramas como Amor e Preconceito porque é drogado, ou gay.

Lene me lançou um olhar fulminante, mas eu não dei bola.

-Ele não é gay! – guinchou ela – E nem drogado!

-Você nem sabe no que ele trabalha, sabe? É capaz de ele nem ter emprego!

-Eu sei de alguém que não vai ter emprego se continuar me enchendo a paciência.

-Lene...

-Calado, Sirius! Vai logo pra sua baia e me deixa em paz! Vai!

Ela pegou um porta lápis e atirou em mim. Errou por dois centímetros.

-Olha só, Lene, não diz que eu não avisei. Você vai ver, ele deve ser um completo idiota.

-Sai!

**Departamento de Arte – Revista LaBelle's**

**(Lily)**

Entrei no departamento de arte e fui correndo até a mesa de Norah.

-Já acabou? – perguntei depressa.

-Não, Lily, ainda não. – respondeu ela irritada.

-Eu preciso das fotos _agora_! – pressionei.

-Calma Lily!

-Aaaaah... Ele d-disse que e-eu era muito f-fútil... – choramingou uma voz anasalada na baia ao lado.

-Zoe? – perguntei.

Norah assentiu.

-O namorado deu um fora nela.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. James?

Fui até a baia de Zoe.

Ela estava cercada de lenços de papel e duas outra loiras do departamento de arte e acessórios a estavam consolando.

-Ele deve se rum baita de um cafajeste. – disse uma das loiras.

-É, ele não merece você... – disse a outra.

Zoe chorou mais alto.

-Mas eu gostava deleeeee...! – ela soluçou alto e assoou o nariz de novo.

Não consegui reprimir o riso. Era uma cena de fato, muito engraçada.

Zoe deve ter me ouvido rir, pois levantou a cabeça e apontou um dedo magro pra mim.

-Vocêêêê p-para de rir... Não tem nada de engraçado aqui...

Eu ri mais ainda.

As amigas dela me olharam feio e saí dali antes que elas me batessem ou atirassem alguma coisa em mim – como lenços de papel usados.

Bem feito pra ela, pensei, ninguém mandou roubar o namorado dos outros...


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7 – Uma coisa é fugir da Marlene zangada... Agora, tenta escapar da Marlene furiosa.**

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Se prepare**

Vou te esperar no Butter às seis e meia – esteja lá. Eu tenho que ficar de olho na Lene, mas ela não pode saber, porque senão eu tô ferrado.

Sirius

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Por quê**

Por que foi que eu topei essa burrada, mesmo?

James

**Para: jamespotter-nichronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Por quê**

Porque você é meu melhor amigo e sabe que isso é importante pra mim...?

Sirius.

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Tá legal...**

Eu tenho que repensar meu conceito de "melhor amigo"...

James

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: O que vai vestir?**

Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar a ficar fabulosa pra esse encontro, você vai ver, o Math-Math vai babar!

Já estou até vendo a sua roupa... Oh Deus, eu tenho que à Barney's agora mesmo! Eu vi uma saia envelope que vai ficar fantástica em você! E já tenho em mente os sapatos perfeitos! Ah, meu Deus, Lene, eu vou lá comprar!

Lily

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: O que eu vou vestir?**

Simplesmente não é da sua conta, então sossega essa sua bunda branca na cadeira e não vá à Barney's. Eu não mereço ser uma vitima da sua obsessão com roupas novamente.

Agradeço a ajuda, mas não, obrigada.

Lene.

P.S: NÃO VÁ À BARNEY'S!

**Apartamento de James Potter – Brooklyn**

**(James)**

-Parado! Quieto, Harold! – exclamei. Segurei-o com mais força e pinguei o maldito remédio em seus ouvidos infeccionados.

Ele ganiu e latiu uma vez. Dei uns tapinhas nas costas dele e pareceu mais calmo.

A campainha do vizinho tocou e Harold começou a latir feito um doido. Perfeito.

-Quieto! Quieto! – exclamei.

E então o meu telefone tocou, o que só serviu pra deixar o cão ainda mais doido da vida. Revirei os olhos – eu já sabia quem estava ligando, mesmo.

-Oi, Sirius.

-_Está pronto?_ – perguntou ele.

-Quase, estou quase saindo agora.

_-Por que ainda não saiu?_

-Porque um imbecil ligou pra mim exatamente na hora em que estava saindo. – respondi.

_-Quem?_

-Você, seu tapado. – bufei.

-_Ah, eu. Tá certo... Saia agora mesmo. Tchau. Te vejo no Butter._

Desliguei e saí do prédio. Ia ser uma longa noite. Eu não sabia por que havia concordado em espionar a Marlene. Tinha quase certeza de que ela ia nos ver e nosso plano de "não sermos vistos" iria por água abaixo. Mas ele me pediu e às vezes temos que fazer sacrifícios em prol dos melhores amigos.

Infelizmente...

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon**

**(Marlene)**

Definitivamente, Lily queria me matar. Ignorando meus vinte e oito e-mails pedindo que ela _não fosse à Barney's_, ela foi até a loja e comprou sacolas – reparem que a palavra "sacolas" está no plural: "SACOLA**S**" – de roupas para eu experimentar. E trouxe três pares de sapatos de salto alto.

Salto alto.

-Você disse que era uma saia, não seis! Eu não posso usá-las todas ao mesmo tempo, e nem sei por que estou aceitando seus conselhos sobre o que eu vou vestir.

-Ei, meus conselhos sobre moda sempre são ótimos. – ela rosnou indignada.

-Eu sei que são, mas eles não têm nada a ver comigo! – reclamei.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Tudo bem, vista o que quiser. Eu quero sorvete. – e saiu do quarto pisando duro, com raiva por eu ter rejeitado seus serviços.

Revirei os olhos.

Olhei para a bagunça de roupas em cima da cama. Até que me vestir bem uma vez não ia me matar, ia? Quer dizer, Lily gastara tanto dinheiro com aquelas roupas... E isso não tinha nada a ver com eu querer impressionar o Math...

**Butter Restaurante**

**(Sirius)**

-Eles já estão aí? – perguntou James, quando chegou.

-Não. – respondi. – Só ele. Você viu que idiota? Ele nem ao menos se ofereceu para pegar a Lene em casa.

-Sirius, você está criando caso à toa. Vamos embora, por favor. Não acho que ela vai gostar de ser espionada...

-Ela não vai saber. – garanti.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas eu não liguei.

-É ela! Vem! – eu o puxei para trás de uma senhora gorda que gritava com duas crianças ali perto.

Lene passou e nem nos viu. Ela parecia ansiosa. E muito, muito bonita mesmo...

Estava usando uma saia vermelha, de cintura alta e uma blusa preta com um casaco de lã preto. Estava usando até salto alto! Salto alto! Ela devia mesmo gostar do cara...

O que era péssimo...

**Butter Restaurante**

**(Marlene)**

Ai meu Deus. Eu não acredito que eu segui os conselhos da Lily. Tá todo mundo me olhando. Eu sabia que ia ser um desastre!

Não, não... calma, Lene. Respira. Eles não estão nem aí pra você. Ninguém tá olhando pra você, isso é neura da sua cabeça... Okay... Calma. Vamos lá.

Entrei no restaurante e o maître veio até mim.

-Senhorita?

-McKinnon. Estou com Mathew Farris. – eu disse, nervosa.

-Ah, claro. – disse ele. – Por aqui.

Eu o segui, passando pelas mesas cheias no centro do restaurante até uma mais no canto, onde Mathew, assim que me avistou, sorriu pra mim.

-Uau! Você está incrível! – disse ele.

-Obrigada. – eu devo ter corado. Me sentei, desajeitadamente.

**Butter Restaurante**

**(Lily)**

Ok. Eu estava definitivamente doida. Quer dizer, o que me passou pela cabeça? Ir espionar minha melhor amiga no encontro dos sonhos dela? Erraaaado...!

Mas eu _tinha_ que ir! Queria saber se tudo ia dar certo.

Então aqui estou eu. Na frente do Butter.

O que eu fazia agora? Sair correndo pra casa era uma boa, mas eu sabia que não queria ir embora. Então, entrei no restaurante, me esquivei do maître e me sentei em uma mesa aos fundos do lugar.

Esperei, e então ele chegou. Math. Eu sabia que era ele porque Lene o havia descrito para mim. Ele se sentou a três mesas de distancia de mim – o que era uma distancia boa para espionar.

É claro que eu não sou maluca de vir como Lily. Eu estou disfarçada.

A peruca loira coçava – eu tinha que usar peruca, meu cabelo é muito chamativo como: "EI! SOU EU, A LILY!" -, os óculos escuros Miu Miu redondos escondiam meus olhinhos e eu passara batom vermelho. Estava usando calças de linho branco e um suéter cor de creme, de cashmere, que jurei que nunca usaria logo depois de ter ganhado.

E então, Lene chegou. Estava usando as roupas que eu sugerira. Até o salto alto! Eu sabia que eu era um gênio e saia ficou maravilhosa nela!

Aquilo estava uma melação totaaaaal. Eu estava ali há uma hora e meia e já tinha presenciado cinco cantadas fofinhas, dois poemas, uma conversa longa e chata sobre os livros e seriados preferidos deles e um quase beijo, que não rolou porque o garçom chegou bem na hora. O que eu consegui descobrir? Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro.

E Lene estava radiante por ter, finalmente, encontrado o cara certo.

Eu estava feliz por ela, mas agora, só queria sair dali – quando você é uma encalhada sem sorte, não dá pra ficar nem perto de gente que se ama. Você pode vomitar.

Me levantei, paguei a conta e saí. Antes de passar pela porta, olhei pra trás. Eles estavam se beijando. Se beijando _meesmooo._ Como se estivessem salvando a própria vida com o beijo. Eca!

Saí do restaurante afobada e topei com alguém, que passou muito agressiva e rapidamente.

-Ei! – exclamei. Eu havia caído e minha peruca jazia jogada no chão a dois metros de onde eu estava.

O cara que esbarrou em mim parou ao ouvir a minha voz.

-Lily? – perguntou ele. Olhei pra cima e vi...

-Sirius! – chamou outra voz. O cara que gritara entrou no restaurante. Era James.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

James me estendeu a mão, me ajudando a levantar.

-Longa história. – disse James revirando os olhos. – Eu disse que ia dar errado, Sirius... Sirius?

Nós dois olhamos para o lugar onde, um segundo antes, estivera Sirius. O achamos logo em seguida, indo na direção dos dois beijoqueiros.

-Sirius! – chamou James. Ele saiu correndo atrás do amigo e o arrastou até a entrada novamente.

-Me solta, James. Vou acabar com aquele idiota! Ele está _**beijando**_ ela! – disse Sirius.

-Sim, ele está beijando ela, e você não tem nada a ver com isso. – eu disse de sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Eu sou amigo dela!

-Eu também, e estou feliz por ela!

Ele pareceu não saber o que responder. James revirou os olhos.

-Eu disse que ia ser um fiasco, cara...

-_Alguém pode me dizer o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – _guinchou uma voz perigosamente conhecida.

Eu, James e Sirius arregalamos os olhos de pavor. Então, lenta e sincronizadamente, como se tivéssemos combinado, nos viramos para encarar a fera.

-Oi Lene. – murmurei baixinho.

Ela estava de pé, nos olhando como uma maníaca. Math olhava para ela, sem entender.

-Quem são eles? – perguntou Math.

-Meus queridos amiguinhos bisbilhoteiros. – disse Marlene com a voz uma oitava acima do tom normal.

**Táxi – indo para o Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

-Ela vai me matar quando chegar em casa. – eu disse, me sentindo meio apavorada.

Estávamos em um táxi, indo para nossos apartamentos. Depois daquele fiasco, Lene nos mandou ir embora e continuou no restaurante, com Math. Não sem antes nos lançar o perigoso olhar mortal dela.

-Não é só você que está em perigo. – disse Sirius. Ele ainda parecia com raiva.

-Expliquem, por favor, o que exatamente estavam fazendo lá? – perguntei.

-Sirius queria ir espionar e garantir que o encontro fosse horrível. – disse James, olhando Sirius pelo canto do olho.

Sirius bufou.

-E você? Pensei que espionar o encontro da outra fosse tipo, um crime entre melhores amigas.

Eu mostrei a língua.

-Só queria garantir que tudo fosse perfeito. Ela realmente está feliz com esse cara. –eu disse, e Sirius rosnou – Você é o melhor amigo dela, devia dar uma força... Ou contar.

Ele se virou imediatamente.

-Contar o quê? – perguntou.

-Que está com ciúmes. – eu provoquei.

-Eu não estou... Olha aqui, ruiva, eu só queria me certificar de que ia ficar tudo bem. Ela não o conhece direito, ele pode ser um maníaco sexual ou coisa do tipo...

-Ele não é o tarado da machadinha, Sirius. E é para isso que servem os encontros: conhecer o outro, tentar se identificar com ele, fazer com que o outro conheça você. – eu disse.

-Você fala como se fosse uma expert. – disse James.

-Talvez eu seja. Mas mesmo assim, não tenho sorte. – bufei.

-Ah, qual é. Duvido que já tenha levado algum fora. – disse ele dando um meio sorriso.

-Hmm... Talvez não. Mas nenhum dos caras com quem eu saí até hoje são normais ou... Sei lá... Estou procurando o cara certo e parece que ele não chega nunca! – de repente me toquei de que estava desabafando sobre a minha vida amorosa, se é que a minha pode ser chamada assim, com dois caras que conheci há algumas semanas, apenas.

Sirius me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas James sorria.

-Que foi? – perguntei a James. Ele deu de ombros.

-Nada.

**Táxi – indo para o Brooklyn**

**(James)**

-Nada. – na verdade, eu havia meio que me identificado com o que ela dissera. Como se eu pudesse dizer a mesma coisa, só que com menos certeza. É que eu estava começando a achar que relacionamentos fixos podem ser uma merda. Principalmente se são com a pessoa errada (leia-se: Zoe).

Então, eu decidira só me "engajar" – uau, palavra do vocabulário da Vovó Potter – quando encontrasse, enfim, A Mulher. A certa. A que me entenderia e completaria. A que não seria obcecada por sapatos, mas sim por futebol. A que não gastaria seu tempo livre com compras e sim comigo. A que não se importaria de sair de moletom e ingerir trocentas calorias por refeição – desde que continuasse magra, claro.

-Não entendo. – disse Sirius. – Por que alguém trocaria os prazeres de ser livre por uma vida comprometida? Totalmente estranho. – ele balançou a cabeça.

Eu revirei os olhos – cara, eu tinha uma mania danada de fazer isso.

-Chegamos, senhorita. – disse o motorista.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon - Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

-Obrigada. – agradeci e paguei, descendo do carro.

Os dois – James e Sirius – desceram também. Tínhamos que esperar pela Lene juntos – eu os obriguei a ficar e escutar os berros comigo.

-Isso aqui não tem elevador, não? – perguntou James, enquanto subíamos as escadas.

-Não. – respondi. – E não reclame. Eu tive que subir e descer essas escadas com todas as minhas coisas da mudança e minhas duas malas de vinte quilos de sapatos. Eu sei o que é sofrer, colega!

-Você sabe o que é uma boa dor nas pernas. Sofrer é pra quando Lene chegar em casa. – disse Sirius.

-É. – dissemos eu e James em uníssono.

Ai ai... Ia ser realmente sofrível...

**Gente, desculpa ter demorado pra postar esse capítulo. É que eu estava viajando! :) **

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem acompanhando.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8 – A Fúria, as Desculpas e um Almoço Interessante.**

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Desculpa, desculpa, desculpaaaaa.**

Lene, por favor, meu sinto muitíssimo! Volta a falar com a gente, vai! E não joga a culpa no Sirius, sabe que ele tem ciúmes!

Lily.

P.S.: DESCULPAAAAAA!

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjornal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Foi mal**

Mas você sabe que não foi culpa minha. Sirius, meio que me empurrou pra essa roubada.

Desculpa Lene, volta a falar com a gente. Eu sinto muito ter concordado com isso, ao invés de mandar o Sirius parar com esse plano maluco.

James.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Por favooor…**

Abre a porta. Estou tentando entrar na sua sala há séculos e você não abre. Desculpa, Lene. Eu fui um idiota de merda, eu sei. Me desculpa, vai. Volta a falar coma gente. E pára de culpar a Lily, ela só queria se certificar de que tudo sairia perfeito.

Abre aporta, eu tenho que me desculpar pessoalmente.

Sirius.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine; jamespotter-nychronicle; siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Vocês**

Você são uns malas. Vão se danar!

Infelizmente, eu sou obrigada a aceitar suas desculpas, antes que minha caixa de entrada exploda com seus e-mails. Tudo bem, você sestão perdoados. Mas eu ainda estou uma fera. Não cheguem muito perto – conselho de amiga.

Lene.

P.S.: Sirius, pare de bater, a porta já está aberta.

**The New York Journal, redação – Escritório de Marlene McKinnon**

**(Sirius)**

Abri a porta devagar, com medo de ser atingido na cabeça por um prato ou um cofre de metal.

-Lene?

Ela suspirou – o que significa que barra estava limpa pra mim. Eu entrei e me sentei na cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha.

-Por favor, por favor, por favoooor me desculpa? – eu dei um meio sorriso que imaginei ser o mais atraente que eu tinha. Que foi? Podia funcionar...

Ela me olhou por um instante. Parecia estar querendo manter a expressão séria, mas acabou sorrindo contra a vontade.

-Você é patético. – disse ela.

-Mas você me ama do mesmo jeito! – eu disse.

Ela fez uma carranca e ficou cética.

-Você só sonha...

-Sonhos podem virar realidade. – ela revirou os olhos.

-Só não te bato porque achei muito fofinho da sua parte ficar com ciúmes a ponto de ir me espionar! – ela riu.

Dessa vez quem ficou emburrado fui eu. Mas não disse nada – estava feliz por ter saído daquele apartamento vivo...

**Flashback On**

_-Entrem. – disse Lily._

_Eu entrei e James me seguiu. Nos sentamos no sofá de couro enquanto Lily foi até a cozinha._

_-Eu ofereceria algo pra comer... Se nós fizéssemos compras por aqui. – gritou Lily da cozinha. – Mas tem chocolate e sorvte!_

_-Eu quero! – pedi._

_-Eu também. – disse James._

_Lily voltou com três mega potes de sorvete de baunilha e duas caixas de chocolate Godiva._

_-Esse aí não é o chocolate da Lene? – perguntei me lembrando da obsessão de Marlene para com chocolate._

_-É. – Lily deu de ombros – Ela já está brava conosco, mesmo._

_-Eu estou com medo. – eu disse pela qüinquagésima vez._

_-Todos estamos, colega. – disse Lily. _

_Ela ligou a TV e foi mudando de canal até parar em uma reprise de todas as temporadas de Os Simpsons. _

_Acho que assistimos uns duzentos e trinta e sete episódios – com Lily rindo e guinchando feito uma hiena bêbada -, até ouvirmos o barulho da maçaneta. Lily colocou a TV no mudo._

_Nos olhamos, de olhos arregalados. A porta se abriu. Lily agarrou o meu braço e a perna de James e tive que reprimir um grito – ela era forte pra alguém tão delicada._

_Sabíamos que Lene já tinha entrado e fechado a porta, mas ninguém teve coragem de olhar pra trás._

_E então..._

_-_O QUE VOCÊS PENSAVAM QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO?! VOCÊS SIMPLESMENTE ME FIZERAM PARECER UMA MALUCA NA FRENTE DO CARA MAIS LEGAL QUE EU JÁ CONHECI! –_ os guinchos vieram mais agudos do que de costume._

_-Quer dizer que ele te achou uma maluca e não estão mais juntos? – perguntei antes que pudesse refrear minha língua e meu sorriso com a idéia._

_Uh-oh. Lene me encarou e seus olhos diziam: Perigo mortal._

_Ela caminhou até mim, devagar._

_-Você acha engraçado? Acha isso engraçado, Black? Foi de propósito? Ah, eu aposto que sim. Vocês armaram aquela confusão só pra me fazer parecer uma maluca na frente dele, né? – ela apontou um dedo pra mim._

_-Não foi isso, Lene... – começou Lily._

_-Você estava com eles! Você combinou isso com eles! Por que fez isso, Lily?- ela tinha os olhos tão estreitos que até me perguntei se estava enxergando alguma coisa._

_-Eu não combinei nada com ninguém...! – disse Lily._

_-Não é culpa dela, Lene. – disse James – Ela só estava sendo uma amiga preocupada._

_-Agora vai querer me dizer que ela foi uma boa amiga, Potter?- rosnou Marlene._

_-Eu não fui boa amiga, mas queria ver se daria tudo certo! – Lily entrou na frente de James, que havia recuado com o rosnado de Lene._

_-Lene, Lene calma aí! – eu interferi. – Por favor, se alguém tem culpa aqui sou eu. Pára de gritar com eles. – eu a segurei pelos ombros, mas ela se sacudiu e se desvencilhou._

_-Tudo bem. – disse simplesmente, mas ainda parecia nervosa. – Agora saiam, você e James. – ela me olhou. – E Lily, não espere que eu fale com você tão cedo._

_Lily suspirou e acenou pra mim e James que saímos com pressa – antes que Lene mudasse de idéia._

**Flashback Off**

**LaBelle's Magazine, edição – Escritório de Lily Evans**

**(Lily)**

Téééédioooo... Téééédioooo... Teéédioooo...

Eu havia acabado de escrever minha primeira matéria da semana e a megera não ma passara mais trabalho, então estava totalmente à toa no escritório – esperando a hora do almoço pra poder sair e quem sabe, comprar as botas de montaria que vi na Bloogmindale's de manhã.

Mandei uns cinco e-mails para Sirius – perguntando se Marlene o havia desculpado -, mas ele não respondia, o que me fez pensar que tinha saído pra almoçar. E talvez Lene estivesse com ele, porque ela não respondeu o meu e-mails, convidando-a para almoçar.

Perfeito. Agora estou sozinha.

Na verdade, havia o Potter. Não éramos muito chegados e ele tinha namorada, então achei que talvez convidar o cara pra almoçar fosse meio estranho...

Abri minha conta de e-mail, na vã esperança de que alguém tivesse me respondido.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto : oi**

Tem alguma idéia de onde estão Sirius e Marlene? Eu mandei e-mails pra ele e liguei pra ela – ninguém respondeu. Estão no horário de almoço?

James

**Para: jamespotter-nichronicle**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: oi**

Não faço a menor idéia. O horário de almoço deles só é daqui a vinte minutos, mas acho que fizeram as pazes e foram almoçar mais cedo – já que Marlene é a chefe, imagino que possa sair mais cedo.

Por quê? Procurando alguma companhia pro almoço?

Lily

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto : Na verdade**

... Isso mesmo. Meu colega de departamento – sou do departamento de arte – não veio e estou me sentindo extremamente solitário...

Isso me fez pensar que talvez minha mais nova colega ruiva queira me acompanhar no almoço de hoje... E aí, o que diz?

James

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Okay**

Na verdade, eu mesma estava pensando em fazer o convite. Não sabe o quanto está tediante essa sala...

Lily

P.S.: Alguma sugestão de restaurante?

**Lanchonete PJ Clarks**

**(James)**

-Aqui estamos. – eu disse.

-Uma lanchonete? – perguntou ela, mas não parecia desgostosa – Quando disse que era o lugar em que mais gostava de almoçar, imaginei um restaurante. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

Eu dei de ombros.

-A comida é boa, vem. – eu a puxei pelo cotovelo pra dentro do lugar.

Na verdade, era bem grande, pegamos uma mesa no centro – uma das poucas que estavam vagas.

Lily tirou a boina preta e soltou o cabelo – antes preso num coque desarrumado. Me peguei encarando suas madeixas vermelhas... Estranho. Pedimos os lanches – devo dozer que fiquei impressionado com o pedido de Lily, um cheeseburguer triplo, porque imaginei que ela preferiria um lanche mais... Ahn, _diet. _Se você levasse em conta que ela trabalhava numa revista de moda e tinha um corpo... Ahn, legal, também imaginaria isso.

-Talvez pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor, já que nossos melhores amigos são melhores amigos, imaginei que podíamos ficar amigos. – eu me perguntei se ela havia entendido o que eu disse, mas ela sorriu.

-Claro. Podemos tentar um bate-volta. – ela riu e sua risada parecia a de uma garota de doze anos. O que só serviu pra me fazer ficar um pouco mais interessado em conhecê-la.

-O que é isso? – perguntei.

-Eu faço perguntas simples e você as responde rapidamente de acordo com seu gosto. – eu franzi a testa, mas ela não ligou. – Tudo bem, Cor favorita?

-Ahn... – ela abanou as mãos, me incentivando – Preto.

Ela fez uma careta risonha.

-Comida?

-Pizza. – respondi.

-Lugar favorito?

-Meu quarto.

-Palavra favorita?

-Frigobar.

-O quê? – perguntou ela.

-Disse que eu tinha que responder rapidamente – justifiquei -, essa foi a primeira palavra que me veio à cabeça.

Ela riu e deu de ombros.

-Banda?

-Algo entre Led Zeppelin e Smash Mouth. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Dia do ano?

-Meu aniversário.

-País que gostaria de visitar?

-Japão.

-Programa de TV favorito?

-Os Simpsons. – eu disse e ela riu.

Nossos lanches chegaram e Lily atacou – quase que ferozmente seu hambúrguer enorme e Coca Cola. Estávamos voltando para nossos respectivos lugares de trabalho quando eu disse:

-Agora é a sua vez de responder, ruiva.

Ela deu de ombros e me olhou, esperando.

-Ahn, cor?

-Todas.

-O quê? – perguntei.

-Todas. Não tenho uma cor favorita, gosto de todas elas. – ela sorriu e eu tive de fazê-lo também.

-Comida?

-Chinesa.

-A que, por acaso, quase matou seu gato? – perguntei.

-Exatamente. – ela me deu um soco no braço. – Isso não vem ao caso, próxima pergunta?

-Lugar?

-Bloogmindale's. – eu franzi a testa. O lugar favorito dela era uma loja de roupas?

-Que foi? – perguntou ela.

-Nada.

-Palavra?

-Hmmm... Amor.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao dizer isso, mas eu fingi não notar.

-Banda?

-Algo entre Sum 41 e Smash Mouth. – eu sorri pra ela.

-Dia do ano?

-Natal.

-Por quê? – perguntei automaticamente.

-É quando vejo minha família toda junta. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

-País que gostaria de visitar?

-França. E Inglaterra, e Portugal, e Espanha, e Chile, e México, e Canadá, e Egito, e Brasil... – ela tinha um sorriso sonhador no rosto.

-Espera. – pedi. – Quer dar a volta ao mundo, é? – perguntei brincando.

-Exatamente. – ela respondeu com um sorriso sereno e tive a impressão de que falava sério. Isso me deixou extremamente curioso a respeito dela.

-Programa de TV favorito?

-Os Simpsons. – ela respondeu.

-Gosta de futebol, Lily? – eu me vi perguntando antes que pudesse me refrear.

Ela franziu a testa.

-Não. Nem um pouco. – depois se virou para mim. – Essa pergunta eu não fiz a você.

-Não. Mas fiquei curioso. Sempre quis ser editora de moda?

-Nem sempre. Quando era criança eu queria ser estilista. Desenhava roupas em meus cadernos e imaginava qual nome minha grife teria. – ela riu. – Mas quando fiz treze anos, percebi que gostava de escrever e pensei em ser jornalista. Mas eu era simplesmente apaixonada por moda, sabia que tinha que trabalhar com isso. Então me decidi por edição de moda. – respondeu. – E você, senhor fotógrafo-traço-funcionário de arte do Chronicle, sempre quis ser fotografo e funcionário do departamento de arte do Chronicle?

-Não. Eu fiz jornalismo antes de tentar fotografia. – respondi. – Sempre quis escrever matérias policiais para um jornal famoso. Também já pensei em ser escritor.

-Bom, pelo menos você trabalha pra um dos melhores jornais da cidade.

-É. Mas não fazendo o que gostaria de fazer, de verdade. Quer dizer, eu gosto de fotografia, sou bom nisso. Mas eu preferiria escrever.

Uma rajada de vento forte passou por nós e Lily se aconchegou no sobretudo um barulhinho estranho com a boca que soou como um "brrrr" de frio.

Paramos em frente ao prédio da LaBelle's.

-Então, eu te vejo por aí. – disse ela.

-É. Até mais. – ela acenou e entrou no prédio.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: merlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : foi mal**

Desculpa não ter respondido aos e-mails – eu tinha saído pra almoçar com o Sirius.

Desculpe, você ficou sozinha no almoço. Não foi?

Lene.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : não foi nada.**

E na verdade, eu não estava sozinha.

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : o que ?**

Como assim, não estava sozinha ?

Alguma cara especial por quem se apaixonou loucamente no fim de semana? Um poeta bonitinho que conheceu na Starbucks de manhã?

Lene

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: saiba que estou revirando os olhos até agora**

Deixa de ser idiota, Lene. Eu não estava em um "encontro", se é o que pensou.

Estava com James.

Lily.

P.S.: Devo dizer que o achei bem interessante.

**Gentee, eu não sei vocês, mas eu gostei do encontrozinho da Lily e do James. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9 – Uma tentativa inusitada, desajeitada e quase desesperada de beijar.**

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: petuniaevans-procurandovestidoperfeito**

**Assunto : Meu casamento !!!**

Lily, finalmente, Vernon Dursley me pediu em casamento! Ai, querida, isso não é demais?

É uma noticia muito boa, principalmente agora, que ele conseguiu um emprego estável numa empresa de brocas!

Escrevi um e-mail porque você nunca atende seu telefone. Liguei para a sua revista e uma mulher muito mal educada, chamada Sally Wilburn me disse uma série de coisas feias!

E então, será que gostaria de ser minha madrinha? Hein?

Petunia.

**Para: petuniaevans-procurandovestidoperfeito**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: que maravilha!**

Tunia estou muito feliz por você. Quer dizer que depois de cinco anos de enrolação o cara decidiu tomar uma iniciativa e avançar um passo no relacionamento?

Meu telefone não funciona porque eu me mudei de apartamento. Depois te passo o número novo. Agora estou morando com a Marlene, sabe. A que fez jornalismo comigo na faculdade.

Claro que serei sua madrinha! E estou muito feliz pelo convite, obrigada.

Lily

P.S.: Nunca mais ligue pra minha revista, por favor.

P.P.S: Que raio de e-mail é "procurandovestidoperfeito"?

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: o bolo de carne decidiu tomar uma atitude**

E pediu a mão da Petunia em casamento. Écati! Ela aceitou e eu vou ser madrinha deles.

Não faz idéia de como estou animada...

Lils.

**Revista LaBelle's, edição – Escritório de Lily Evans**

**(Lily)**

-_Senhorita Evans, por favor, compareça à minha sala imediatamente! –_ a voz da megera praticamente gritou no telefone.

Saí correndo. Meu escritório ficava consideravelmente longe do dela, então tinha mesmo que correr.

Passei pelas metidas do departamento de redação, que me olharam feio – provavelmente porque eu acabara de comprar as novas botas de camurça Gucci e as estava usando e elas nem ao menos conseguiram um lugar na lista de espera na Bloogmindale's.

Bati à porta da Wilburn.

-Entre!

Eu entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Ela indicou a cadeira a sua frente.

-Sente-se.

Sente-se? A Wilburn Megera me convidou à sentar? Mas ela nunca faz isso com ninguém – a não ser que vá despedi-lo.

Ai meu Deus. Será que ela vai me despedir? Ah não! Ela não pode fazer isso! Se ela me despedir eu vou ter que ouvir ser mão dos pais, dizendo que eu não sou competente nem pra me manter num emprego por mais de um ano. A Lene não vai mais me querer no apartamento dela, porque eu não vou ter mais dinheiro pra ajudar com o aluguel. E eu vou ter que morar na rua, pedindo esmola e chorando, dormindo em um banco no Central Park e me cobrindo com jornais nas noites frias, e nunca mais vou poder olhar pra vitrine da Barney's sem chorar porque eu nunca mais vou poder comprar lingerie Victoria's Secrets e scarpins de bico redondo Gucci!

-Anda logo, Evans, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – ralhou a Wilburn.

Eu me sentei, apreensiva.

Ela abriu uma das gavetas de sua lustrosa escrivaninha. E puxou de lá, minha matéria sobre a coleção "Salvem a Natureza" .

-Sobre essa matéria...

Eu já podia imaginar o resto da frase. "Sobre essa matéria... É simplesmente horrível, Evans! Eu já vi propagandas de remédios mais empolgantes que essa sua matéria! O que estava pensando afinal? Devia ter entrevistado mais gente, detalhado mais as roupas da nova coleção que vai ser o maior sucesso nesse inverno!".

E depois, ela ia me demitir.

A Sra. Wilburn suspirou.

-Eu jamais pensei que fosse dizer isso a você, Evans. Mas, essa matéria está... – uma droga! Horrível! Uma verdadeira porcaria!... – Realmente fantástica.

Eu demorei dois segundos pra perceber que ela na havia me demitido, e mais seis segundos pra perceber que ela havia _me elogiado_. Tudo bem, eu conheço a Wilburn o suficiente pra saber que, se ela elogia você só pode ser porque você e muito bom. Tipo, ela pode ser uma vaca, mas ela sabe avaliar as coisas – é só por causa dela que essa revista vai pra frente, sabe.

Arregalei os olhos, ainda sem acreditar.

-F-fantástica? Mesmo? – balbuciei.

-Sim, claro. Gostaria que se empenhasse assim com as outras que te passo. Será que você só se empolga com uma matéria quando há uma festa envolvida? – e lá estava de novo, o tom normal, sarcástico e carrancudo da Wilburn. Um elogio fora demais pra ela.

-Ahn...

-Chega de enrolação. Volte pra sua sala. – disse ela. Pegou o telefone do gancho discou um número e começou a falar com uma de suas assistentes – como se eu nem estivesse mais ali.

Me levantei e saí da sala. Morrendo de felicidade. A megera me elogiou. A última pessoa que ela elogiou foi promovida a chefe do setor de acessórios! Não posso crer! Minha carreira está indo pra frente!

**Casa da Família Evans – Upper East Side**

**(Lily)**

-... E queremos nos casar o mais rápido possível! – concluiu Petunia, animada.

Tive vontade de revirar os olhos, mas como a garota educada que sou, limitei-me e bebericar meu chá.

-Estamos tão felizes por você, querida! – disse minha mãe, sorrindo – Não é, benzinho?

-Sim, sim, claro. – disse meu pai.

Eu não podia acreditar que estava tomando chá com Petunia e seu noivo, minha mãe e meu pai, enquanto podia estar em casa, com a Lene assistindo Friends e comendo pizza.

-E quando pretendem se casar? – perguntei.

-Ah, em janeiro, logo depois do natal. – respondeu Vernon.

-Vamos ter um casamento colossal, não é Vernon, querido? Vamos alugar um salão imenso e decorá-lo com tons de dourado, branco e vermelho! Vai ser fantástico. E meu vestido vai ser perfeito. Estava pensando em algum da nova coleção Oscar de La Renta desse ano. São muito caros, mas nós estamos contando com sua ajuda, mamãe e papai. – Petunia sorriu, tentando parecer meiga.

Eu não podia acreditar que Tunia estava pedindo um vestido _Oscar de La Renta_ pros meus pais. Esses vestidos são super caros, sem falar na nova coleção.

-Sim, claro. Vamos ajudar. Queremos que tenha um casamento perfeito. – minha mãe sorriu.

-E também precisamos decidir quem vai acompanhar a Lily, já que ela vai ser minha madrinha. – disse Petunia.

-Podíamos chamar o John, aquele primo que mora no Tenessee, ele sempre foi caidinho pela Lily, vai aceitar de primeira. – disse minha mãe.

Ah não. Eu me lembrava do primo John, um que tinha os dentes da frente enormes e o cabelo ensebado. Não, obrigada.

-Eu não vou com o John! – protestei.

-Tudo bem, ela pode ir com o Will, ele acabou de se formar em medicina, lembra, mamãe? – disse Tunia.

-O Willie-sobremesa? – perguntei assustada.

Eu também me lembrava do "Willie-sobremesa". Nem queira saber como ele arranjou esse apelido...

-É.

-Nem vem! – exclamei.

-Lils, não seja difícil. – pediu Vernon.

-_Eu _é que devia escolher com quem vou entrar! – eu disse – Vou encontrar alguém ainda faltam dois meses, estamos em novembro!

Minha mãe suspirou, aposto que ainda estava pensando em como eu ficaria linda de braço dado com Willie-sobremesa.

-Tá bem, faça como quiser.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

-... E agora eu preciso encontrar um acompanhante antes que Petunia surte de vez. – terminei a história e peguei mais uma fatia de pizza.

-Simples, você pode ir comigo. – disse Sirius, dando de ombros. – Aí sua irmã pára de encher o saco.

Eu olhei para a Lene e ri.

-Acontece, Sirius, que a Lene também foi convidada. – eu disse.

-E daí? – perguntou Lene apressadamente.

-Daí que vocês, obviamente vão juntos. – e disse com simplicidade.

Eles se entreolharam. Lene pareceu – para a minha felicidade – meio envergonhada. Sirius deu de ombros e sorriu.

-Mas e você? – perguntou Lene, obviamente louca pra mudar o assunto.

-Não sei.

-Ei, sabia que o Sirius não é o único homem, por aqui ruiva? – James, que até o momento esteve quieto se manifestou. – E devo acrescentar que sou muito mais bonito do que o Sirius, também? Sabe, vou sair melhor na foto.

Sirius lhe deu um soco no braço, enquanto eu e Marlene ríamos.

-Pode ir comigo? – perguntei.

-Sem problemas. – ele sorriu de lado e pude jurar que fiquei vermelha.

Então, pronto. Eu iria ao casamento insuportável, de minha irmã insuportável com James.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Meu vestido, claro**

Existe coisa mais importante do que sua roupa em um evento? Não pra mim. Então vou te arrastar comigo pela cidade toda nesse sábado e garantir meu vestido pro casamento. Você também vai achar o seu.

Lily

**Para: petuniaevans-procurandovestidoperfeito**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Meu acompanhante**

Eu arrumei um. O nome é James Potter e ele é gato. Isso é tudo o que precisa saber.

Lily.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: petuniaevans-procurandovestidoperfeito**

**Assunto: James Potter**

Isso não é tudo o que preciso saber. Quero conhecê-lo e a mamãe também.

Convide-o para jantar conosco. Pode ser um chá, também.

Ah, papai quer saber se vocês estão juntos.

Petunia.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Minha familia.**

Amo toda a minha familia, mas eles me assustam às vezes. Eu contei à Tunia que vou ao casamento com James e ela e meus pais querem saber se estamos juntos! Tipo, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

E eu disse que não, não estamos juntos, mas aposto que quando formas tomar chá na casa dela ela vai ficar jogando indiretas e perguntando se eu e ele estamos pretendendo nos casar também!

Ninguém merece!

Lils.

**Apartamento de Sirius Black – Brooklyn**

**(Sirius)**

-Chegamos! – anunciou Lene, entrando na sala.

Lily a seguia, carregando três caixas de chocolates Godiva e latas de Coca.

-O que você alugou, Sirius? – perguntou Lily.

-A primeira temporada inteira de Heroes! – eu levantei os DVDs.

-Tudo isso? Vamos passar a noite toda assistindo! – indignou-se Lene.

-Qual é o problema? – perguntei, dando de ombros. – Andem, vai ser legal.

Elas reviraram os olhos juntas. Lily se sentou e Lene foi à minha cozinha, fazer pipoca.

-James não vem? – perguntou Lily enquanto Marlene apertava o play.

-Está trabalhando. – eu disse. Ela pareceu meio murcha, mas se recuperou rápido.

Depois de três episódios e meio, Lily já estava roncando ao meu lado. Esparramada por todo o sofá – o que me obrigou a ir pro sofá menor com a Lene – que já estava coberta com meu edredom dos Backyardigans e descalça.

-Vai pra lá, Lene. – pedi. – A Lily tá me apertando. – eu apontei pra perna da ruiva, que no exato momento se encontrava em algum lugar próximo à minha cara.

Lene riu e se arrastou pro lado, deixando um espacito de nada pra eu sentar.

Eu me sentei, mas não estava confortável e ela também.

-Vem cá, Lene. – eu a puxei pra perto e ela se apoiou, praticamente deitou, em mim, cobrindo nós dois com o meu edredom.

-Não entenda mal os meus gestos, Black. Sabe muito bem, que jamais estaríamos em tal situação se eu não estivesse cansada e sonolenta. – disse ela.

Eu me limitei a rir. Mas não resisti à tentação de provocar.

-Claro, como se não estivesse adorando isso.

Ela me deu um tapa e tentou se sentar de novo.

-Não não, Lene! Foi mal. Vem cá. – eu a apertei, impossibilitando qualquer movimento de fuga. Ela se debateu e riu, desistindo por fim.

Assistimos mais dois episódios, até meu ombro ficar dolorido.

-Lene, se importa de mudar de posição? Meu ombro está ficando dormente.

Ela riu.

-Sem problema. – e se sentou.

-Ei! Não era para você levantar, só pra ir pro outro lado! – protestei. A verdade, é que eu achei realmente confortável ter a Lene ali, aconchegada em mim.

Eu a puxei pelo braço, mas ela resistiu. Acontece que eu sou mais forte. E acabei puxando com força demais.

-Black! – guinchou ela, antes de cairmos juntos e embolados no chão.

-Ai. – murmurei.

Quando abri os olhos percebi que Lene estava em cima de mim. Sua cabeça consideravelmente perto da minha. E eu sabia que ela estava pensando o mesmo que eu porque estava olhando minha boca com uma expressão de boba.

Nos aproximamos devagar – eu não sabia se tinha coragem pra beijá-la. Não me entenda mal, eu não sou tímido – nem perto disso -, mas era a _Lene_. A garota que estudou comigo praticamente a vida inteira e que se estressa com o simples fato de não conseguir abrir o vidro de catchup. E eu não queria beijá-la subitamente, talvez ela recuperasse a razão e nunca mais olhasse na minha cara. Além do mais, e o tal do Math?

Mas é ela quem está se aproximando de mim – se nos visse agora, poderia parecer que a vitima sou eu.

Tudo bem, agora eu estava nervoso – Lene passou os braços pelo meu pescoço. Eu me senti meio idiota – por ficar nervoso, quero dizer, eu nunca me senti nervoso antes de um beijo. Nunca – e eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas mentiroso eu não sou. Mas ficar nervoso foi incrivelmente bom – porque eu sabia que era a Lene.

Tudo bem, isso foi estranho. O que estou fazendo? Enlaçando a cintura dela? Não, não. Droga. Agora já estamos quase nos beijando. Posso sentir a respiração dela...

**Apartamento de Sirius Black – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

Marlene, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Quer dizer, eu acabei de colocar minhas mãos na nuca dele – como se quisesse beijá-lo.

Mas, espera. Talvez eu queira beijá-lo...

Ah não! O que estou pensando, afinal? Até parece que ele vai me beijar – não que eu me importe, porque, não me importo, mesmo.

_Ai. Meu. Deus. Ele passou os braços pela minha cintura. E não, não estou sonhando._

Espera. Porque eu sonharia com isso? Eu estou saindo com o Math, pelo amor de Deus! Volte à razão Lenezinha, vamos. Levanta daí.

Mas é que a sensação é meio boa. Quer dizer, Sirius está realmente com as mãos na minha cintura...!

Não, droga. Ele está quase me beijando. Nossos lábios estão a milímetros de distância...

-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC! – o ronco de Lily foi colossal.

Nos afastamos rapidamente com o susto. Acabei batendo meu pescoço a quina da mesa de centro.

-Ai! – guinchei.

Sirius também havia me soltado, com o susto e se levantado do chão.

-Ahn, tudo bem, Lene? – perguntou quando me ouviu gritar.

-Acho que me machuquei.

-Ahn, o quê? – Lily acordara e se levantara do sofá. Parecia confusa.

Na verdade, eu teria batido nela se não soubesse que ela não tinha culpa de roncar em momentos inoportunos.

Ei, mas eu não queria realmente beijar o Sirius, nem nada disso. Quer dizer, eu estou saindo com o Math...

**Gente, eu me sinto meio culpada de demorar pra postar um capitulozinho desses, sabe, mas eu espero que o "mini-rolinho" Sirius/Marlene tenha compensado. Sinceramente, eu adorei escrever esse capítulo. **

**E sim, a Lene continua saindo com o Math. Eu não tinha esclarecido como os dois ficaram depois do primeiro encontro - "fiasco" -, então achei melhor colocar aqui pra deixar claro que eles ainda estão saindo. Não tecnicamente juntos, só saindo.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews lindas! *---***


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10 – Aposto que não tem coragem de me beijar.**

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Me bata, por favor**

Lembra que havia convidado as meninas e você pra virem aqui em casa ontem à noite e você não pôde vir? Pois. É.

Eu quase beijei a Lene. Quase. Lily estava dormindo e nós – eu e Lene - caímos do sofá (longa história) e quase nos beijamos. Chegamos a nos agarrar, nossos lábios estavam a centímetros, quando Lily soltou um ronco de porco tão alto que poderia muito bem passar por um trator. Sério, não pude crer que uma pessoa de aparência tão delicada pudesse emitir tal som.

E daí você já viu: Lene e eu nos assustamos, Lily acordou e lá se foi o clima...

O negócio é que não paro de pensar em como teria sido se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos, entende?

Ah, cara... O que eu to pensando?

Sirius.

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Me mata, por favor**

No que você está pensando? Simplesmente no que poderia ter acontecido. E não te culpo por isso. Quer dizer, você e Lene sempre foram amigos... Nunca imaginou como seria se, sei lá, vocês ficassem?

James

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : Ai. Meu. Deus.**

Lils lembra de ontem à noite? Quando estávamos vendo Heroes e você dormiu?

Bem, antes de você acordar...

Eu quase beijei o Sirius! Eu estou falando sério. Nós chegamos a nos agarrar.

Mas aí você deu aquele seu ronco de porco e quebrou o clima. Juro, Lils, você não é de roncar daquele jeito. Parece até que fez de propósito pra estragar... Não que eu esteja triste pela interrupção. Nada disso. Eu estou totalmente ciente de meu relacionamento com Math. E eu não quero terminar com o Math por causa de um galinha insensível... Não mesmo. Nem pensei nisso.

Ai que droga. O pior é que eu fico pensando em como poderia ter sido.

Que merda Lils, o Black é um idiota.

Lene.

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Sirius e Lene.**

Ai, eles são tão patéticos e tão fofinhos ao mesmo tempo. Quer dizer, se o Sirius parasse de ser tão galinha e a Lene engolisse o orgulho de vez, eles seriam patéticos e fofinhos.

Acredito que você já deve saber o que rolou no apartamento do Sirius. Lene me mandou um e-mail. Disse que fica pensando em como teria sido. Isso não é fofinho? Quer dizer, tá na cara que ela está caidinha por ele. Acontece que ela não vai admitir até que ele admita – o que não vai rolar porque ele jamais abriria mão da vida de solteiro, por mais que goste da Lene. A não ser que ela a _ame_, aí ele vai ter coragem de se amarrar. Ai, que drama.

Mas é tão bonitinho...

Lily

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Patéticos**

Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles admitem. Sirius estava pensando em como seria, também.

Ai, ai... Enquanto eles não se resolvem, quer ir almoçar comigo de novo?

James

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Claro.**

Passa aqui no prédio da LaBelle's na hora do almoço. Pode escolher o lugar em que vamos comer.

Eu acho que a historia dos Sirius e da Lene é linda. Mal resolvida, mas linda. Quem me dera ter uma historinha romântica dessas...

Ai, meu Deus, que ridículo, não creio que eu escrevi isso...

Lils.

P.S.: Ah, sabe, sobre você me acompanhar no casamento da minha irmã... Bem, minha mãe e Petunia gostariam de conhecer você, então... Incomoda-se de ir tomar chá conosco neste domingo à tarde?

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto : Sem problema.**

Posso tomar chá com elas, sem problemas.

James.

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Obrigada.**

Ah, se elas começarem a fazer perguntas sobre quando vamos nos casar, ignore. Elas vão pensar que estamos juntos por mais que a gente negue, então, prepare-se.

Lils.

**Casa da Família Evans – Upper East Side**

**(Lily)**

-Pronto? – perguntei antes de abrir a porta do carro dele.

-Claro. – James parecia bem tranqüilo.

Descemos do carro e eu toquei a campainha da casa – mansão, diga-se de passagem.

Flora, a empregada mais antiga da casa, desceu as escadas da entrada, correndo e abriu o portão para nós.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Evans. – disse ela.

Eu sorri para ela.

-Boa tarde, Flora. - eu entrei e James me seguiu – Este aqui é o James.

-Boa tarde. – disse Flora.

-Olá. – James respondeu.

-Sua mãe já estava à sua espera. – disse ela enquanto caminhava para a porta de entrada. Eu e James a seguíamos. – E Petunia chegou agora há pouco. – ela abriu a porta branca e parou subitamente de andar. – Senhorita Evans, me desculpe a indiscrição da pergunta... – ela olhou para James e corou um pouco – Mas, você e o senhor...?

-Potter. – disse James.

-Sim. Você e o senhor Potter estão, ahn...

-Juntos? Ah, não, não, não! Quer dizer nós... – eu me atrapalhei.

-Nós somos amigos. – respondeu James.

Flora corou e baixou a cabeça.

-Bem, é que Petunia disse...

-Não ouça o que Petunia diz. – eu falei – Ela é estúpida.

-Claro. – disse Flora.

-Então, James... Quais são seus planos para o futuro? Quer dizer, depois que se casar com minha filha? Quantos filhos pretendem ter?

Ai, meu Deus. Alguém me mata.

Minha mãe estava fazendo o maior interrogatório constrangedor ao James. E eu estava me sentindo super culpada, porque ele estava vermelho feito um pimentão e vez ou outra, engasgava com o chá.

-Mãe, nós não estamos juntos, nem vamos casar!

-Claro, querida. Se você não quer que ninguém saiba, eu é que não vou sair por aí espalhando...

Revirei os olhos e suspirei.

Ia ser uma longa tarde...

-Vamos escolher o vestido de Lily neste fim de semana e você vai ter que usar uma gravata da mesma cor. – disse Petunia – Acontece que eu queria que ela entrasse de dourado, mas uma gravata dourada não combina nadinha com você, querido. – ela olhou para James.

-Aposto que ficaria linda no Willie... – resmungou minha mãe.

-É só escolher outra cor de vestido! – eu disse.

-Mas o dourado ficaria tão lindo, e eu já tinha escolhido um modelo... – choramingou Petunia.

-Como assim "já tinha escolhido um modelo"? _Eu_ vou escolher o modelo! E a cor também fica por minha conta. Agora, se nos dão licença, eu e James estamos atrasados para... ahn, nos encontrar com Sirius e Marlene no Butter! Vejo vocês outro dia. Tchau.

Eu me levantei, peguei a bolsa e puxei James – coitado, nem havia terminado o chá dele – pra fora da casa.

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: como foi?**

Como foi o chá?

Sirius.

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: como foi?**

Estranho. A Lily estava falando sério quando disse que a mãe e a irmã são doidas. Elas ficaram nos perguntando quando vamos nos casar e quantos filhos vamos ter... Quer dizer, quer coisa mais estranha?

Saímos de lá correndo – literalmente.

James.

P.S.: E você e a Lene? O que está havendo?

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: como foi?**

Putz. Quantos filhos vai ter? Isso é uma pergunta que se faça pra um homem?

Sirius.

P.S.: Eu e a Lene estamos meio... Estranhos um com o outro. Mas logo as coisas vão voltar ao normal.

**Casa da Família Evans – Upper East Side**

**(Lily)**

Petunia se olhava no espelho, maravilhada. Seu novo vestido de noiva Oscar de La Renta, tomara que caia com uma cauda quilométrica e renda por onde quer que eu olhasse, caía perfeitamente bem nela, mas era meio excêntrico – quer dizer, ele parecia um enorme bolo e tinha pérolas bardadas por todo o corpete até a barra.

-Oh, Tunia, você está tão linda, filha! – disse minha mãe.

-É Tunia, você está brilhando! Literalmente, olha só pra esse vestido!

-Quieta, Lily. – repreendeu minha mãe.

Mas, Petunia nem pareceu escutar, ainda estava se olhando no espelho, embevecida com a própria imagem.

-Eu e Lene vamos comer alguma coisa. – avisei.

Puxei Marlene pelo braço até a cozinha.

-Ah, dá pra acreditar? Quer dizer, elas estão ali há séculos! Não saem da frente do espelho. É pra minha mãe é tudo: "Petunia, Petunia! Oh! Petunia vai casar!". – eu fiz uma careta e peguei uns cookies no armário.

Lene estava rindo.

-Eu sei por que está assim, Lils. – disse ela.

-Assim como?

-Está com inveja da sua irmã. – soltou Lene, depois de pegar um cookie.

-_Inveja?_ Até parece... Por que eu ficaria com inveja? – Lene abriu a boca, mas eu já estava falando outra vez: - Só porque ela vai casar? Só porque ela tem um futuro ao lado de uma pessoa que vai amá-la pra sempre? Mesmo que ele seja um porco que não sabe soletrar o próprio nome? – eu estava procurando sorvete na geladeira. – Só porque ela vai ter uma festa enorme e vai usar um Oscar de La Renta? Só porque ela vai ter filhos e netos enquanto eu vou ser escrava da megera pra sempre, encalhada, velha, sem auto estima e com o Mr. Trubbles num apartamento mofado? Talvez eu compre outro gato, ou dez! Quem liga? – eu encontrei o sorvete e agora o estava devorando.

-Lily. Lily! _Lily! _– Marlene gritou.

Eu parei de falar e comecei a surrar o sorvete com a colher.

-Você está morrendo de inveja... – boquiabriu-se Marlene.

-Que merda, Lene! É, eu estou com inveja, droga! – rosnei.

Ela começou a rir, em um ataque histérico. Eu a olhei de cara feia e ela mordeu o lábio pra tentar parar.

-Pare de rir de mim. – eu disse.

-Desculpa, Lils – ela riu – É que é meio patético. Quer dizer, por que alguém estaria com inveja? Casar deve ser uma bela de uma droga.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Ah, cala a boca.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Lene)**

-E Lily admitiu que estava com inveja dela! Quer dizer, quem ficaria? Só por que ela vai casar? – eu revirei os olhos e Sirius riu.

Estávamos preparando o jantar. Eu estava preparando o molho e Sirius tinha acabado de pôr a lasanha no forno.

-Tem Coca aí, Lene? – perguntou ele.

-Na geladeira. Uau, não vai perguntar por cerveja?

-Você nunca tem álcool em casa. – ele deu de ombros e pegou a lata de Coca que eu joguei.

-O molho já está pronto. – anunciei. Me encostei na bancada da cozinha, de frente pra cadeira onde Sirius estava sentado.

Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre nós, quando percebi que estava me lembrando _daquela noite._ Da sensação das mãos dele na minha cintura. Fiquei embaraçada quando nossos olhares se encontraram.

-Ahn... – eu pigarreei – Sobre aquela noite, eu...

-Esquece. – disse ele. Seu sorriso de lado já tomava conta de seu rosto. – Não foi nada, não é mesmo?

-Não, não foi. – murmurei. – Eu não ia mesmo te beijar, sabe... – gaguejei.

-Claro que não. – ele riu e olhou pra mim com aqueles olhos penetrantes e estranhamente azuis, acho que meu lábio inferior tremeu. – Nem teria coragem de me beijar se quisesse. – seu sorriso agora era malicioso.

Eu o encarei, estupefata. O que ele estava dizendo?

-Eu não teria coragem? – repeti irritada – Você fica se exibindo com seu lado machão, mas jamais teria peito pra me beijar. – eu disse aquilo da boca pra fora. Estava bem claro pra nós dois quem era a covarde por ali.

Ele riu.

-Ah, claro... Gostaria de uma amostra da minha coragem, McKinnon? – seu sorriso ainda estava lá.

De repente eu me senti uma colegial tímida, de novo.

-Ah, cala a boca, Black. – rosnei e me virei de costas. Peguei mais uma Coca na geladeira.

_Idiota, _pensei.

-Desculpa, Lene. Senta aqui, eu juro que não brinco mais. – ele pareceu falar sério.

Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado da dele. Suspirei.

-Quando Lily e James vão chegar? – perguntei.

-Não sei, não me importa. – ele deu de ombros.

De novo, aquele mesmo silencio desconfortável. Ficamos nos olhando, depois olhando pro chão. Quando nossos olhares se cruzaram de novo, juro que tive que desviar ou então pulava em cima dele ali mesmo...

Espera. O que eu estou pensando? Caraca, é o Sirius! Meu melhor amigo!

-Lene... – ele começou e ergui meu olhar instintivamente.

-Ãhn?

-Você... Você teria mesmo coragem de me beijar? – ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorrisinho no rosto, mas sua voz pareceu meio nervosa.

Eu engoli antes de responder, sem ter certeza de como minha voz soaria.

-Claro. Eu não sou a covarde que obviamente você pensa que eu sou. – eu estreitei os olhos, mas estava meio nervosa de pensar aonde ele queria chegar com essa história.

Ele ainda estava me olhando. Tudo bem, estava nervosa agora.

-Sirius o quê...? – comecei, mas ele já estava com as mãos no meu pescoço.

E estávamos perto. Muito perto. De novo...

-Lene! Chegamos! – gritou Lily.

Eu e Sirius nos afastamos. Eu estava constrangida, mas ele não parecia envergonhado, só irritado.

Lily entrou na cozinha.

-Cara, eu estou morrendo de fome! – exclamou ela. – A lasanha já está pronta?

James entrou em seguida e se sentou em outra cadeira.

-Não. A lasanha vai demorar mais um pouco. – respondi.

-Merda. – Lily bufou.

Durante o jantar, nem tive coragem de olhar na cara do Sirius. Estava me sentindo estranha com essa história de beijo. Quer dizer, de repente ele parecia determinado a... Me beijar.

* * *

**Ah, gente, eu me sinto super mal por ter demorado esse tempo todo pra postar um capítulo que eu reescrevi quatro vezes e que nem saiu do jeito que eu queria... ):**

**Bem, mas aí está ele. Vou fazer o possivel para o próximo sair melhor. Beijos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11 – A mais bela manhã de natal.**

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Nosso natal**

Eu sei que eu disse que queria ir pra casa, ter um natal confortável com meus pais e Tunia. Mas agora que Tunia e seu porco Vernon vão se casar, vai ser uma bela de uma merda passar o natal com eles.

Podemos fazer uma ceia no apartamento? Sei que você não vai viajar até Los Angeles pra cear com seus pais. Hein? Vamos fazer a nossa ceia? Podemos chamar Sirius e James, se eles não tiverem planos.

Lily.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : Nosso natal**

Mas é claro meu amor. Além, disso, você tem razão, eu não vou viajar até Los Angeles pra ouvir minha mãe reclamar de como estou gorda e meu pai perguntar se estou mantendo algum tipo de relação sexual com um bad boy nova iorquino.

Vou avisar os nossos queridos menininhos.

Lene.

**Para: siriusblack-thyenyjournal; jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Nosso natal**

Por acaso algum de vocês tem planos para o dia 24 de dezembro?

Lene.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Nosso natal.**

Nenhum plano. Caso não se lembre, minha família não é o que se pode chamar de _agradável._

Por quê?

Sirius.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Nosso natal**

Nenhum plano, a não ser que você conte ficar bêbado e comer batatas fritas em meu apartamento como compromisso.

Por quê?

James

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal; jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Nosso natal**

Lily e eu gostaríamos de lhes convidar para uma ceia em nosso humilde apartamento. Levem o vinho e o peru – nós estamos oferecendo nossa mesa de jantar.

Lene.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Nosso natal**

Vocês não são nem um pouco folgadas, hein? Eu e James levamos o vinho. Vocês se viram com o peru.

Sirius.

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: O nosso peru de natal**

Sabe que eu sou péssima na cozinha e Lily é tão distraída que vai acabar queimando o jantar todo. Quer mesmo arriscar a deixar a comida por nossa conta?

Lene

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: O nosso peru de natal**

Tudo bem. Você me convenceu. Para a nossa sorte, eu por acaso conheço um certo cara, alto, bonitão e míope que cozinha bem. Ele fica com o jantar e você e Lilypoca cuidam do vinho.

Sirius

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: O nosso peru de natal**

James? Ele cozinha?

Uau.

Bem, por mim esse acordo está bom.

Lene.

P.S.: Lilypoca? Fala sério, Sirius. Você já foi muito mais original com apelidos idiotas.

**Revista LaBelle's, edição – Escritório de Lily Evans**

**(Lily)**

Meu celular tocava e eu simplesmente não conseguia encontrá-lo em meio à bagunça da minha enorme bolsa de lona. Eu nunca conseguia achar nada nela. Mas, em compensação, era uma gracinha e era Dolcci&gabbana.

-Alô? – eu disse quando finalmente tirei o celular da bolsa.

-_Estou na recepção. _– disse a voz já familiar pra mim.

-Estou indo. – não consegui impedir um sorriso ao responder.

_-Ok._

Já era um hábito James vir me buscar para almoçar. Fazíamos isso há alguns dias e ambos nos divertíamos em nossas idas ao PJ Clarks. Fechei o arquivo em que estava trabalhando – uma matéria sobre as novas cores da estação – e peguei minha boina, sobretudo e cachecol, juntamente com minha "bolsinha".

As portas do elevador se abriram e lá estava ele, vestido como um poeta russo – suéter de gola rulê preto e sobretudo cinza. Seu nariz estava vermelho – por causa do frio – e isso lhe dava um ar meio cômico.

-Oi. – ele disse.

Eu o abracei rapidamente, num movimento desajeitado.

-E aí? PJ Clarks, de novo? – perguntei, enquanto saímos para a rua.

-Eu estava pensando em algo mais confortável e quentinho. Que tal Starbucks? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Sem problemas.

-Então a idéia de fazer uma ceia de natal entre amigos foi sua, hein? – perguntou ele.

-É. Eu não estava fim de passar em casa.

-Mas você havia me dito que gostava do natal, justamente porque passava com sua família. – ele franziu a testa.

-Bem, é. Mas não esse ano.

-Por quê?

-É que... – eu realmente não queria que ele soubesse sobre o meu problema com casamentos. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu era uma louca cujo único objetivo na vida é se casar. – Bem, minha irmã e o ãhn... _Noivo_ dela vão estar na casa dos meus pais na ceia e ele, o noivo da minha irmã, é um tremendo porco e chato.

-E como não queria passar o natal sozinha, organizou essa ceia. Entendo.

**Starbucks – cafeteria**

**(James)**

Fingi não notar que ela se referiu à palavra "noivo" com certa repulsa. O que me fez pensar em três possíveis conclusões: 1. Ela era uma daquelas mulheres que se julgam modernas e preferem morar junto a se casar; 2. Ela era do tipo que sempre sonhou com o dia do próprio casamento, mas até agora nunca conseguiu um anel de noivado; 3. Ela realmente detestava o futuro cunhado.

Eu, pessoalmente apostava na segunda opção.

Lily pediu um cappuccino e eu pedi café simples com um pouco de creme, dividimos um saco de pretzels salgados.

Nesses últimos dias eu aprendera a prestar atenção em Lily. Seu jeito estranho e meio infantil de encarar as coisas me intrigava. Eu também observara alguns hábitos dela – como lamber os lábios depois de morder um pretzel, ou que colocava o cabelo pra trás da orelha quando estava com vergonha, ou que coçava a ponta do nariz com o indicador quando estava pensando... E que ficava vermelha quando me encarava nos olhos. Talvez fosse só timidez.

Nos tornamos amigos – como Lene e Sirius queriam.

Suspirei. Eu devia mesmo bater em Sirius. Não que estivesse zangado em me tornar amigo de Lily. É que agora eu não podia zoar com a cara do Black e da Lene sem receber um comentário mordaz sobre meus almoços com a ruiva.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: petuniaevans-procurandovestidoperfeito**

**Assunto: O natal.**

Lily, sou eu, sua querida mamãe. Eu te liguei, mas você não atende o celular então Petunia disse que eu podia usar a conta de e-mail dela pra te mandar isso.

Querida, estou tão triste com você. Por que não virá à nossa ceia? Vai ser melhor ainda, agora que Vernon e sua irmã vão anunciar o noivado ao resto da família! Estou muito decepcionada. Você até poderia trazer aquele seu namorado... Jimmy? Jimmy Potter.

Por favor, pense nisso. Com carinho, mamãe.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

Desliguei o chuveiro e saí do banheiro – que estava tomado pelo vapor.

-Lils! – gritei – Sabe onde está minha blusa rosa?

-Que blusa? – perguntou ela, entrando no quarto.

-A de seda rosa.

-Está no meu guarda roupa. Eu peguei emprestado pra ir ao trabalho ontem... – ela deu um sorrisinho culpado.

Eu tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Usou _aquela _blusa? – perguntei.

-É. – ela olhou pra baixo.

-A que deixa sua cintura cinco centímetros mais fina e seus seios maiores?

-Qual é o problema? Sabe que sempre me visto bem pra trabalhar...

-Tá legal. – tentei reprimir o riso – Eu só não reclamo porque sei que você queria parecer atraente durante o almoço...

-Lene! Que droga! – ela espremeu os lábios e cruzou os braços. – Eu não estava querendo parecer atraente para o James!

Minhas duas sobrancelha se ergueram e o sorriso já estava em minha boca antes que pudesse refreá-lo.

-Quem foi que falou no James? - perguntei.

Ela abriu a boca em um perfeito "O".

-Eu te odeio. – ela saiu do quarto pisando duro. – E não vou te devolver a blusa! – gritou do corredor.

Eu ri.

Depois eu é que era patética.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Sirius)**

-Chegamos! – eu gritei assim que abri a porta.

As meninas estavam na sala, sentadas no sofá assistindo Charmed.

-Que é isso, meninas? É véspera de natal! Deviam estar contando e tocando músicas natalinas ao piano! – eu exclamei.

Lene revirou os olhos.

-Ah, claro. Por acaso trouxe um piano com você? – perguntou ela.

-Não, mas trouxemos o peru. – respondeu James.

-Serve. – Lily pulou do sofá, sorridente, como sempre, e pegou a travessa com o enorme peru das mãos de James.

-Nossa, Lene. Resolveu parar de se vestir como uma mórmon e vestiu uma mini saia? – eu zombei, mas nem prestei atenção à expressão em seu rosto – estava mais preocupado em olhar suas belas (oh, sim, eram _belas!_) pernas.

-Eu não me visto como uma mórmon, só prefiro ter um estilo mais básico. E esta é uma ocasião especial. As pessoas costumam se arrumar pra ocasiões assim. – seus olhos estavam estreitos.

-Esquece Lene. – disse Lily.

-Oh. Meu. Deus. Quem foi que cozinhou isso? – perguntou Lily parecendo chocada assim que colocou o primeiro pedaço de peru na boca.

-Você não gostou? – perguntou James. Juro, ele parecia preocupado.

-Está maravilhoso!

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

-Foi o James! – exclamou Sirius, rapidamente – O James cozinhou!

Eu olhei para James, boquiaberta.

-Sério?

Ele deu um sorrisinho modesto e encolheu os ombros.

-É.

Ai, caramba. Tipo, que homem cozinha hoje em dia? Desde que os restaurantes de comida chinesa foram inventados, que homem, pelo amor de Deus, se dá ao trabalho de aprender culinária?

Acho que o fiquei encarando por muito tempo, porque Lene começou a acenar com a mão na frente do meu rosto.

-Oi-e! Lily!

Eu pisquei duas vezes e me endireitei na cadeira para terminar meu jantar.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

-_We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas... __And a happy new year! –_ Lily e Sirius estavam praticamente caindo de bêbados. Eu revirei os olhos. James só ria da cena.

Sirius tinha um braço no ombros de Lily e ela também se apoiava nos ombros dele. Era meio cômico – eles seguravam garrafas de vinho vazias com a mão livre. Mas, alguém tinha que dar um basta nisso.

-Okay, já chega! Vamos, sentando! – eu puxei Sirius pelo braço e o arrastei para o sofá mais próximo.

Ele se sentou e me puxou pra perto dele.

Lily estava cambaleando pela sala, com as mãos na cabeça.

-Ai... – resmungou ela.

James a pegou no colo, sem fazer nem um esforço.

-Ei, me coloca no chão...! – gritou Lily. Mas ele a ignorou e a levou pro quarto.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(James)**

Coloquei Lily na cama, deitada. Mas ela se sentou assim que me sentei ao seu lado.

Ficou me encarando por um tempo com uma expressão divertida de bebum. Ela segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. Ignorei a pancadinha que senti em meu estômago quando seus maravilhosos olhos verdes fitaram os meus.

-Você é tão... Bonito... – ela disse. E logo depois caiu deitada na cama. Dormindo, talvez. Ou desmaiada. Mas ela ia ficar bem.

Afastei seu cabelo do rosto antes de sair do quarto.

Na sala, Lene tentava calar a boca de um Sirius tagarela e alegrinho.

-... E seu cabelo, caraca, Lene, seu cabelo é tão perfeito...

-Calado Black! – Lene o sacudia pelos ombros.

-... Sabia que suas pernas são muito sensuais, Lene? Sabia disso? – Sirius estava sorrindo feito um idiota.

Marlene o fitou com visível fúria. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva – ou de vergonha, eu não saberia dizer.

-Okay, Black, amigão, vamos tomar um café, certo? – eu interferi antes que ele acabasse levando um tapa.

-Não. – disse ele – Pode voltar pro quarto, eu quero ficar com a Lene. – ele pareceu sóbrio por um momento, mas logo depois veio aquele sorriso ridículo de bêbado.

Eu revirei os olhos e Lene se sentou no outro sofá, longe de Sirius.

-Gente? Oi? – Lily apareceu no fim do corredor, seu cabelo ruivo estava bagunçado e ela parecia ter acabado de sair de uma montanha russa.

-Lils? Você está legal? – perguntou Lene.

-Ah, mais ou menos. Ai, ai se-será que ainda tem vinho por aqui? – ela disse com a voz grogue, e passou os olhos pelo cômodo como se procurasse a tal garrafa de vinho.

-Não. Lily, não pode beber mais! – eu disse.

-Ah, claro, claro. – ela cambaleou até mim e tropeçou. Eu a segurei antes que caísse.

-Que véspera de natal maravilhosa. – murmurou Lene, sarcástica. – Quatro pessoas num apartamento. Duas das quais estão completamente bêbadas...

-Eu não estou completamente bêbado... – protestou Sirius, embora sua voz estivesse inconfundivelmente grogue e ele tivesse um pouco de dificuldade ao pronunciar a palavra "completamente".

Olhei para o relógio, faltavam cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...

-Feliz natal, Lene.

-Feliz natal, James.

Nós sorrimos.

-Feliz natal! Feliz natal! – Lily guinchou. Estava voltando da cozinha e tinha ans mãos uma garrafa de vinho pela metade...

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

-Lene. Lene?

-O que? – resmunguei.

-Acorda.

-Não.

-Tá legal. – suspiro – É uma pena, eu e James vamos ter que devolver os presentes de vocês...

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu imediatamente me sentei na cama.

-Presentes? – perguntei.

Sirius e James estavam parados à nossa frente, cada um com um embrulho na mão – James segurava uma caixa de veludo azul... Da Tiffany's. Tinham o mesmo meio sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

Eles haviam dormido aqui, depois de prometerem ficar na sala.

Lily ainda dormia na cama ao lado da minha.

-Lils. – chamei. –Está acordada?

-Não. – respondeu ela.

Eu revirei os olhos, James e Sirius riram.

-Lily, temos presentes para abrir.

Ela abriu os olhos.

-O quê?

-Presentes. – disse James.

-Yay! Presentes, presentes! – Lily se levantou e saiu saltitando pelo corredor.

Nós três a seguimos para a sala.

-Presentes!

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(James)**

Lily parecia uma criança de seis anos. Sorria o tempo todo.

-Esse aqui é o seu. – eu disse.

Ela pegou a caixinha das minhas mãos. Todas já sabiam o que era, afinal, era uma caixa de joalheria. Mas ninguém tinha visto a jóia em si, além de mim. Nem a Sirius eu mostrei.

Lily levantou a tampa da caixa e ficou para, olhando para o pingente dourado em forma de coração, preso a uma fina tira de couro preto. Era uma gargantilha.

-Você não gostou? – perguntei quando vi que ela não dizia nada, só o olhava. Me senti desapontado com a idéia de ela não gostar.

-Você comprou isso na Tiffany's? – ela perguntou boquiaberta. – Deve ter gastado muito dinheiro!

-Na verdade, não importa muito. Não foi muito caro se isso te incomoda. – eu disse. – Você gostou?

Ela sorriu e se jogou em cima de mim para um abraço.

-É perfeito! Perfeito! Obrigada! – ela exclamou.

Eu me peguei gargalhando, junto com Sirius e Lene. Lily me beijou na bochecha e parei de rir na mesma hora – porque foi bom...

Mas ela me soltou e tirou a gargantilha da caixa.

-Vamos lá, me ajude a colocar. – disse.

Eu afastei seu cabelo e passei o pingente por seu pescoço antes de fechá-lo. Lily se virou para Lene.

-E então? – ela perguntou fazendo pose e rindo.

-Linda! – Lene riu.

-É, mas não vai querer o seu? – Sirius estendeu o pacote para Lene que o pegou, já sorrindo.

Ela rasgou o papel de embrulho rapidamente e guinchou ao ver toda a coleção de livros de Sherlock Holmes. Lene abraçou Sirius, mas eles logo se afastaram, ela mordia o lábio, como se estivesse meio constrangida.

Claro, claro.

-Obrigada, Sirius. – ela sorriu e, embora não demonstrasse, eu podia apostar que ela estava explodindo de felicidade por dentro (aposto que sempre sonhou com aqueles livros!).

Por um segundo todos ficamos nos olhando. Acho que eu – e Sirius também – tinha esperança de ganhar alguma coisa... Quer dizer, era natal, poxa.

-Bem, acho que vocês podem ir embora. – disse Lene.

Eu e Sirius olhamos para ela, boquiabertos.

Lily começou a rir, uma risada fina, e Lene a acompanhou logo em seguida.

-Ah, qual é! Até parece que íamos esquecer seus presentes, seus idiotas! – disse Lily. E saiu correndo da sala, indo pro quarto.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

Eu tivera um pouco de dificuldade para encontrar o presente de James. Quer dizer, eu o conhecia razoavelmente bem. Mas tenho dificuldades até mesmo para comprar presentes para as pessoas que conheço há tempos (excerto Lene!). Então, o que comprar para o seu mais novo melhor amigo?

Pensei em um livro, mas não conseguia me decidir qual. Talvez um casaco, mas, fala sério, que homem gosta de ganhar roupa?

Peguei meu pacote e o de Lene – que haviam sido estrategicamente escondidos dentro do guarda roupa – e voltei pra sala.

-Esse é o seu. – entreguei o pacote quadrado a James.

Ele me deu um meio sorriso antes de abrir.

-Um box de toda a 18ª temporada de Os Simpsons?

Eu assenti.

-Valeu, Lils. – ele sorria abertamente agora e me senti aliviada. Nos abraçamos mais uma vez.

Sirius já abria o seu, rapidamente – pra não dizer violentamente.

E lá estava a camiseta. Preta com dizeres em branco: "O alcoolismo mata lentamente, bebo pra não morrer de repente".

Todos reviramos os olhos enquanto Lene ria.

-Veste! – disse Lene.

Sirius revirou os olhos, e sorrindo, vestiu a camiseta.

-Tudo bem, agora... Café da manhã! – eu disse. – Venha James, me ajude!

James sorriu e me seguiu, claramente entendendo minha idéia. Queria deixar Sirius e Lene sozinhos, talvez eles terminassem o que haviam começado naquela noite, assistindo Heroes.

O que também deixava a mim e a James sozinhos...

Balancei a cabeça. _Ah, qual é! Isso não tem nada a ver. Lene e Sirius são o foco do plano._

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

-Vamos fingir que não sabemos por que nos deixaram sozinhos, ok? – gritei pra que Lily e James ouvissem da cozinha.

Pude ouvir a risada de Lily e isso me fez revirar os olhos.

-Eu não sei. - disse Sirius.

-Oh, meu Deus, Sirius! Eles querem que fiquemos sozinhos pra... Ahn, você sabe... – de repente a coisa toda parecia constrangedora demais pra ser dita em voz alta.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Por favor, não me faça dizer, você sabe. – e então eu queria nunca ter começado esse conversa.

-Ah, eles querem que... – o entendimento passou por seu rosto, seguido por um meio sorriso de zombaria.

Eu olhei pra baixo.

-Bem, vamos dar a eles o que eles querem. – Sirius parecia muito animadinho.

-Ah, faça-me o favor! – resmunguei. Me sentei em um dos sofás e liguei a TV.

-Qual é Lene, já não tivemos essa conversa? Você não disse que tem coragem de me beijar? Eis a oportunidade provar. – ele se sentou ao meu lado.

Eu não conseguia entender como ele podia tocar no assunto de forma tão direta.

Ah, claro, os vários anos de "pegador". Eis aí um motivo pelo qual eu não devia nem pensar na idéia de beijá-lo. Mas o problema era que eu já havia pensado na idéia de beijá-lo. E muito até.

-True blood? – Sirius fez uma careta – Não vamos assistir isso! – ele arrancou o controle da minha mão.

-Ei! Eu quero assistir isso! – tentei pegar o controle, mas Sirius era alto e o levantava acima da cabeça pra que eu não conseguisse alcançar. Ele mudou pra Warner onde estava passando uma reprise de Fringe.

-Sirius! – e agarrei seu braço, ainda suspenso no alto e tentei arranhá-lo.

-Ai, Lene! Cuidado! – ele puxou o braço e se afastou. Eu me joguei em cima dele pra tentar recuperar a merda do controle.

-Lene, ai! AI! – eu havia começado a estapeá-lo.

Não nos demos conta da situação constrangedora – quer dizer, eu estava em cima dele! – até que ele largou o controle, deixando-o cair no chão. Ele virou o rosto pra mim e então a compreensão passou por nós. Digo, aquilo ali estava no mínimo estranho.

-Ahn, quer saber... Eu não ligo... Eu posso muito bem agüentar assistir a Fringe... – eu estava tentando me desvencilhar.

-Não, eu não quero mais assistir. – disse Sirius. Ele me olhava estranho.

-Bem, então não vejo por que essa discussão toda. Foi inútil no final... – ele me puxou subitamente para si.

E eu parei de falar. Porque agora meus lábios estavam muito ocupados... Beijando Sirius Black.

Eu poderia descrever o momento de muitas maneiras. Mas dizer que foi fantástico, maravilhoso e perfeito – como uma colegial excitada - teria sido como mentir. Porque foi muito mais. Pelo menos pra mim.

Eu estava completamente consciente do absurdo daquilo. Quer dizer, sempre fomos melhores amigos. Claro que já havíamos trocado umas indiretas, mas nunca passou disso... Palavras. O beijo era completamente diferente. Eu também estava consciente das suas mãos, uma na minha cintura e outra na base das minhas costas – me provocando arrepios, inevitavelmente -, e ciente de que sua boca era mil vezes melhor do que eu imaginara.

Quando meu coração perdeu um compasso – eu sei, parece piegas, mas juro que é verdade – e minha cabeça começou a ficar zonza achei melhor me afastar.

Me sentei no sofá, sem jeito, ainda sem saber como tinha acontecido. Sirius se sentou ao meu lado, parecendo satisfeito, com um sorriso bobo na cara.

-Bem, isso foi... Ahn, interessante... – murmurou ele, ainda sorrindo. Sua voz estava rouca.

Isso só me fez ficar mais vermelha. Eu arfei.

-Café da manhã pronto! – Lily anunciou.

Quando eu e Sirius entramos na cozinha, Lily estava mais sorridente do que de costume e James parecia tentar conter o riso.

Com isso, eu tive certeza de que eles viram a cena toda. Fiquei com raiva, mas demonstrar isso não ia fazer nenhum bem. Sirius também percebeu que eles estiveram nos espionando, mas isso não abalou nem um pouco seu comportamento "eu estou feliz".

Suspirei e peguei um torrada com geléia.

_Ai. Meu. Deus._

_EU BEIJEI SIRIUS BLACK!_

* * *

**PELO AMOR DE DEUS! COMENTEM! Eu fiquei super preocupada com esse capitulo! É que eu não sabia se a descrição do beijo eu colocava a Lene ou o Sirius. Decidi pela Lene, mas nem sei se ficou bom. Please, deixem reviews, mesmo que seja pra falar que não gostaram. Eu _preciso saber!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12 – Okay, sentimentos estranhos...**

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Por favor**

Você me evitou ontem a noite toda! Por favor, Lene, eu quero detalhes! Eu sei que vocês se beijaram, eu e James vimos você se agarrando! Mas eu quero saber como aconteceu! O que ele disse pra te convencer a beijar?

Contaaa! Espera, está apaixonada?

Lils

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : Nem sei por que...**

Eu me dou ao trabalho de responder esse e-mail.

Nós estávamos brigando pelo controle, ele me agarrou e me beijou não tem detalhes.

Lene

P.S.: Nunca vai me ouvir dizer que estou apaixonada por Sirius Black. Simplesmente é impossível isso acontecer.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Estou decepcionada**

Eu não queria fazer isso Lene, mas você não me dá escolhas.

Vou ter que perguntar ao Sirius.

Lils.

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De : lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : A Lene**

O que aconteceu lá na sala ontem? Lene não quis me contar... Não com detalhes pelo menos...

Por favor, diga. Sei que está roendo as unhas pra contar pra alguém.

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: O_O**

NÃO!

Lene.

**Para:** **marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Ha-ha !**

Tarde demais. Já perguntei. E em segundos ele responderá meu e-mail.

Muahaha!

Lils (:

**Para: lilyevans-lebellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO !**

Você é má. Muito má mesmo.

Lene.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: O que aconteceu**

Você tem razão eu queria contar. Na verdade, eu já contei. Ao James, mas posso muito bem contar novamente.

Estávamos assistindo TV. Mas era um programa chato e eu queria mudar de canal. Peguei o controle da Lene e, depois de uma briga – ela pulou em cima de mim! – acabamos nos agarrando.

História simples, nada demais.

Sirius :D

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Eu não acredito...**

Em como você é burra Lene! Juro, estou rindo até agora.

Será que você não sabia que existe outro jeito de mudar de canal? É! Você se levanta e aperta aqueles botoezinhos que ficam embaixo da tela da TV.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Lils

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : (nenhum)**

Sem comentários.

Lene

**Revista LaBelle's, refeitório **

**(Lily)**

Eu nunca como no refeitório da revista. Nunca.

Isso se deve ao fato de todas as funcionárias da LaBelle's serem magrelas – juro que se usassem um mini top eu poderia ver suas costelas todinhas – e metidas a besta. Elas fofocam sobre tudo o que as outras vestem e adoram soltar baforadas de cigarro na cara dos outros (leia-se _na minha cara_).

Mas hoje eu estava "sozinha" pra almoçar. James estava fotografando pessoas no Central Park pro seu mais novo projeto de arte: "O natural, o bonito". Pelo menos foi isso o que ele me disse. Estava querendo tirar fotografias de pessoas fazendo coisas comuns como passear com o cachorro ou lendo no parque, porque ele disse que as coisas naturais ficam bem mais bonitas.

Lene estava ocupada colocando em dia todo o trabalho que ela atrasou no fim de semana.

Então eu estava só. É, porque se Lene – que era a chefe – estava super ocupada, nem adiantava chamar o Sirius.

Então aqui estou eu. No "restaurante" da LaBelle's.

Agora mesmo, estou vendo Zoe Ladgerfield me olhando torto e fofocando com uma outra garota da edição. É claro que eu sabia sobre o que ela estava falando. Todas as meninas sabiam.

Com James vindo aqui me buscar todo o dia, maus almoços com ele não passaram despercebidos pelo pessoal da redação da LaBelle's. James não consegue o que chamamos de "passar despercebido".. Na verdade, ele era bem... _Notável._

Zoe passou a me odiar mais ainda depois disso. E, apesar de eu negar, todos achavam que havia algo entre nós dois.

-Meu Deus! Você está tipo, totalmente a fim do cara! – disse Nora, quando fui à sua baia na semana passada.

-Não estou não! – repliquei, bem ciente de Zoe me encarando da baia dela.

-Fala sério, querida. Ele é HOT! – disse ela.

-Será que todo mundo aqui pensa que não se pode ser amiga de um cara gato sem se apaixonar por ele? – perguntei exasperada.

-Claro que não! Mas é a pura verdade! – ela riu e eu revirei os olhos.

Com esses almoços cada vez mais freqüentes, Zoe passou a me difamar por todo o prédio da revista.

Agora, as hienas do departamento de acessórios acham que eu sou uma vadia.

Perfeito.

**Cantral park**

**(James)**

Eu estava com fome e, sinceramente, sentia falta de Lily. Mas precisava desse projeto até março. Se tivesse sorte com o projeto, largaria o Chronicle e começaria a trabalhar por conta própria. Pra isso, eu precisava de boas fotos.

"O natural, o bonito" estava indo melhor do que eu imaginara. Realmente bom. Pelo menos, foi o que Sirius me disse.

Fotografei uma senhora fazendo cooper e ela me mostrou o dedo.

Se Lily estivesse aqui, aposto que chamaria a atenção da senhora pra como esse gesto era "feio e desrespeitoso". Eu sorri. "Feio e desrespeitoso" era exatamente o que ela diria.

Ultimamente, Lily surgia muito frequentemente na minha cabeça. Na verdade, quase sempre.

Se Sirius soltava uma piada, eu me pegava pensando em como Lily ria – daquele jeito estranho e infantil dela; ou quando eu almoçava sozinho – o que acontecia com muito menos freqüência agora – eu pensava no jeito como ela passa a língua pelo lábio inferior depois de cada gole de Coca.

Bem, às vezes... Ah, cara! Era inevitável pensar em como seria... Beija-la.

Tudo bem, eu me sinto constrangido quando penso nisso. O que é uma coisa muito estranha, considerando o fato de que eu _nunca_ me sinto constrangido quando o assunto é "mulheres".

Então, por que com ela?

Só o fato de sermos amigos há tempos e eu nunca ter beijado Lily era surpreendente pra mim. Quer dizer, todas as amigas que tive praticamente imploravam pra me beijar (menos a Lene, Sirius me mataria e não é como se eu estivesse interessado). E isso nunca deve ter passado pela cabeça da Lily!

E única coisa racional que eu conseguia pensar a respeito disso é que eu gostava da amizade de Lily.

E não queria estragar tudo dando uma de galã sedutor ou coisa do gênero.

**Casa da Família Evans – Upper East Side**

**(Lily)**

-Você está linda, meu amor! – minha mãe colocou as mãos no meu ombro.

Eu estava usando o meu mais novo vestido Marchesa de madrinha – ele era longo, lilás, de um tecido bem leve e tomara-que-caia com sustentação no busto. Era mesmo lindo, apesar de eu achar que meu cabelo não era muito apropriado pra essa cor.( .com/fashionshows/complete/slideshow/F2009RTW-MARCHESA/?loop=0&iphoto=13&play=false&cnt=15).

Lene também estava usando o dela – um Dolce&gabbana até o joelho, cinza com aplicações de flores lilases do corpete até a barra, as mangas compridas – largas até o pulso, onde ficavam justinhas – eram de um tecido leve e transparente.(.com/fashionshows/complete/slideshow/S2008RTW-DGABBANA/?loop=0&&iphoto=42&play=false&cnt=23.)

-Obrigada. – eu disse automaticamente.

-Mas elas escolheram lilás como cor tema! Eu vou ter planejar de novo toda a decoração! – exclamou Petunia.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Ótimo. – eu disse – Faça isso.

**Para: mathew-sonhandocomasferias**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Sinto muito...**

Oi. Ahn, bem Math eu sei que estávamos indo bem juntos... Saindo pra jantar, conversando... Mas é que eu acho que eu não me sinto, sei lá, atraída por você como namorado. Não mais.

Têm acontecido certas coisas... Na minha vida que mudaram meu jeito de enxergar nosso relacionamento.

Desde que te conheci, soube que você era um cara perfeito, o homem ideal pra mim. Mas agora eu não sinto o que sentia naquele dia em que nos esbarramos. Eu ainda te considero um amigo e vou entender se nunca mais quiser olhar na minha cara, mas eu precisava ser sincera com você. Não posso continuar nesse relacionamento sem sentir que ele pode ir adiante.

Tenho certeza de que vai encontrar alguém bem melhor do que eu por aí.

Lene.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : Math**

Finalmente terminei com ele... Por e-mail. Eu sei, vai dizer que eu não devia ter mandado um simples e-mail, que eu devia ir falar diretamente com ele. Mas é que eu não consigo. Simplesmente não sou boa em terminar relacionamentos, você é uma craque, mas todos os namorados que tive terminaram comigo, não o contrario.

Lene

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Ai,ai...**

Você me conhece mesmo. Adivinhou tudo o que eu ia dizer.

Agora, ignorando sua falta de tato... O que ele respondeu?

Lils

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: mathew-sonhandocomasferias**

**Assunto: POR QUÊ?**

LENE, VOCÊ É MULHER DA MINHA VIDA! TAMBÉM SOUBE ISSO NO DIA EM QUE TE CONHECI. VOCÊ É LINDA, DIVERTIDA E MARAVILHOSA! EU NÃO POSSO TE PERDER DESSE JEITO, VOCÊ NEM AO MENOS ME DISSE O QUE ACONTECEU PRA TER TERMINADO COMIGO!

VOCÊ NÃO PODE TERMINAR! ESSE FOI O MELHOR RELACIONAMENTO DA MINHA VIDA! NÃO PODE IGNORAR MEUS SENTIMENTOS DESSE JEITO!

LENE, POR FAVOR, VOCÊ SABE QUE AINDA GOSTA DE MIM! EU FIZ ALGO DE ERRADO? SE FIZ, EU SINTO MUITO!

RESPONDA O MAIS RÁPIDO QUE PUDER!

Com amor,

Math.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Lene)**

-Ele me respondeu com um e-mail de louco, Lils! Eu juro! Um e-mail todo em letras maiúsculas, cada frase terminando com um ponto de exclamação! – contei.

Ela riu.

-Ele está louco por você.

-Literalmente. – resmunguei. – Mas isso não é legal, cara. Eu não sinto mais nada por ele!

-É claro que não! – ela disse, sentando-se no sofá ao meu lado.

-É!

-E você não quer que ele fique deprimido por sua causa!

-É!

-Ele devia mais é te esquecer e partir pra outra!

-Exatamente!

– Depois que o Sirius te beijou você ficou caidinha por ele!

-Exatamente!

Pisquei duas vezes antes de entender por que Lily estava gargalhando alto.

-Não, espera! Eu não quis dizer isso!

Mas ela ainda estava rindo...

* * *

**Pessoas! Desculpem eu ter demorado tanto pra postar, mas é que a escola é mesmo uma coisa do inferno que só serve pra atrapalhar!**

**Mas, aí está o capítulo enfim postado. Espero que gostem.**

**Ah, eu coloquei os links dos vestidos de madrinha da Lily e da Lene, vejam! E não se esqueçam de clicar naquele botãozinho lindinho sabe... Review This Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. 13 – "**_**Lily**_**..."**

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: petuniaevans-procurandovestidoperfeito**

**Assunto: O jantar**

Querida, sou eu, a mamãe. Estou usando a conta de e-mail da Tunia outra vez, sabe você devia começar a checar seus recados no celular. Por que você não atende ao telefone?

Bom, só queria te avisar de que estou organizando um jantar de comemoração ao casamento da sua irmã que irá acontecer no dia 5 janeiro e espero que você esteja lá, juntamente com Marlene e o par dela. Ah, leve seu namoradinho Jimmy, também.

Estou ainda muito chateada com você por não ter comparecido à nossa ceia de natal. Foi uma noite maravilhosa aqui em casa.

Mamãe.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : O jantar do casamento da Tunia**

Vai ser no dia 5. Esteja lá. Com o Sirius.

Lils.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: mathew-sonhandocomasferias**

**Assunto: O término do nosso namoro.**

Desculpe ter feito um escândalo. Eu sinceramente peço desculpas por aquele e-mail grosseiro e escandaloso.

Mas tudo o que está escrito lá é verdade, Lene! Eu te amo!

Eu te amo!

Eu te amo!

Eu te amo!

Eu não vou suportar a idéia de perder a única mulher que eu já amei na vida!

Math

**Para: mathew-sonhandocomasferias**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: O término do nosso namoro**

Você fez mesmo um escândalo.

Mas não pode me amar assim tão... Rapidamente. Quer dizer, não ficamos juntos nem um mês inteiro! Como pode me _amar_? Sério, esse papo de "eu te amo" tão rápido me assustou um pouco.

Siga a sua vida, Math, vai encontrar alguém pra amar _de verdade._

Lene

**The New York Journal, redação – Escritório de Marlene McKinnon**

**(Lene)**

A porta de meu escritório se abriu num rompante e Sirius entrou, em toda a sua majestosa glória – juro que não acredito que usei as palavras "majestosa" e "glória".

-A Starbucks não fica muito longe então podemos sair e voltar antes que alguém perceba. – ele pegou meu casaco e o atirou em cima de mim.

-O quê? – perguntei confusa.

-Vamos logo! – ele apontou para a porta.

-Sirius, não posso sair assim. Eu sou a redatora chefe! Essa bagaça do Journal não funciona se eu não estiver aqui!

-Claro que pode! Vamos logo, as pessoas não vão morrer se a chefe sair por alguns minutinhos. E o Journal não depende de você para ficar de pé, eu dependo. Agora vamos.

Eu estava parada, de sobrancelhas arqueadas e braços cruzados.

-Que história é essa de "o Journal não depende de você, eu dependo"? – perguntei, tentando me segurar pra não rir.

Ele sorriu.

-Ah, você que eu te amo Lene.

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto ele ria.

-Vamos logo!

Assim que saímos do prédio comecei a tremer. Que frio desgraçado era aquele? O vento chegava até a machucar meu rosto. Considerei a idéia de voltar para minha mini-salinha/escritório quente e aconchegante, mas então pensei em como um café mocha cairia bem naquele frio.

-Lene, parece que está tendo algum tipo de convulsão ou algo assim. Você está tremendo demais! – Sirius arregalou os olhos.

-Você também está tremendo. – eu observei.

-Não como você. Vem cá. – ele passou um dos braços em volta da minha cintura.

Simplesmente não pude afastá-lo, ele era _quente._ Não, não! Não quente _desse jeito_, quente de... Quente mesmo, sabe. Me refiro à temperatura dele, não ao fato de a mão dele estar me deixando meio nervosa e ansiosa e eu estar realmente louca pra abraça-lo aqui mesmo ou ao fato de que estou me lembrando daquela esplendorosa manhã de natal quando...

-Lene?

E meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz que pensei que nunca mais teria de escutar.

-Você está com ele? – Mathew fez uma careta e de repente pareceu furioso – É por causa dele que você terminou comigo, não é? Você está apaixonada por esse seu amigo! Você tinha me dito que era só amizade, Lene!

AimeuDeus.

Alguém devia aparecer e me dar um tiro agora mesmo.

-Não é nada disso, Math. – me apressei em explicar. Eu não queria que o cara ficasse com raiva de mim.

-Quer saber, não importa mais, certo? – eu fiquei horrorizada ao perceber que Math tinha lágrimas nos olhos. _Lágrimas. _– A gente já era! Acabou, não é? Eu nem devia me importar com o que você faz da sua vida agora...

Ele estava definitivamente fazendo um escândalo. As pessoas haviam até parado pra olhar. E ao invés de me ajudar a me livrar dessa situação ridícula, advinha o que o Black estava fazendo?

Rindo. Isso mesmo, rindo. Rindo da minha desgraça. Rindo por ter conseguido a prova de que meu namorado tinha um distúrbio mental. Bom, Math não parece, sei lá, louco. Eu nem acho que ele deva ter algum distúrbio mental, mas, pelo amor de Deus, quem é que fica tão arrasado assim com um rompimento de um namoro de menos de um mês?

Math me olhou com raiva e antes de ir, lançou um dos piores olhares de desprezo que eu já vi à Sirius.

-Eu te disse! – gargalhou Sirius quando entramos na Starbucks. – Eu disse que ele era um doido!

-Ele não é doido...

-Ah, tá! "Eu te amo, Lene! Eu não posso viver sem você"!

-Só porque ele disse que me ama quer dizer que ele é louco? – meus olhos estavam perigosamente estreitos e tenho certeza de que ele notou.

-Não! É que, você mesma disse, ele só te conhece há um mês! – ele pareceu estranhamente assustado.

-Mas ele poderia muito bem me amar em um mês! Qual é o problema? Talvez, bem, talvez tenha sido amor à primeira vista pra ele!

-Lene, ouça o que está dizendo! Você mesma disse que essa história era louca e agora fica aí, defendendo o ponto de vista do cara! Está contradizendo a si mesma.

Eu sabia que estava fazendo isso. Mas quando _eu _disse que era loucura Math estar apaixonado, parecia certo. Quando _Sirius _disse isso, pareceu que estava zombando de mim, por nunca ter conseguido que _alguém_ se apaixonasse por mim.

Talvez fosse só coisa da minha cabeça, mas o fato de Sirius achar Math louco por dizer que amava em apenas um mês me fez sentir... Ahn, infeliz? Certo, talvez essa não seja a palavra certa... A certa é: Deprimida.

-Tudo bem, estou sendo idiota. Vamos logo pedir o café e dar o fora. – simplesmente não deu pra esconder a amargura na minha voz.

Ele revirou os olhos.

**Palace Hotel **

**(Lily Evans)**

O salão do Palace estava simplesmente lotado. Cheio de gente que eu não via há anos, e que eram da minha família. Até Willy-sobremesa estava lá, acenando pra mim de uma mesa distante (graças a Deus, bem distante!).

Tínhamos acabado de entrar – eu, Lene, Sirius e James. Tunia nos viu e veio correndo até nós.

-Por favor, Lily, se comporte. – disse ela enquanto abraçava Sirius com um pouco (leia-se: MUITO) de entusiasmo.

Tá, como se eu ainda fosse uma criança de oito anos que fica embaixo das mesas dos convidados da irmã à espreita para fazer cócegas ou como se eu fosse me jogar de cara no bolo – aqui nem tem um bolo! -, como fiz no aniversário de dezoito anos dela... Ei, eu estava bêbada!

Revirei os olhos.

-Bom te ver também.

Ela só olhou pro meu vestido e fez uma careta.

-O quê? – perguntei. – Não gostou?

-Pelo amor de Deus, Lils. Que vestido vulgar! – e saiu andando.

Vulgar? Só porque ela tem as pernas mais finas que as de um louva-deus e não gosta de mostrar não quer dizer que eu não possa mostrar as minhas! Além disso, meu vestido nem era tão curto...

Bem, talvez, pelo modo como James estava _olhando_ enquanto procurávamos uma mesa, mostrasse perna demais... Mas é que ele fica perfeito com minhas ankle-boots de camurça!

**Palace Hotel**

**(James)**

Tudo bem, eu definitivamente tenho que parar de olhar pras pernas dela. Quer dizer, ela vai pensar que eu sou algum tipo de tarado!

Mas ela definitivamente tem belas pernas...

Lily se sentou ao meu lado.

-Que história foi essa de "Se comporte, Lily"? – perguntou Sirius.

Lily riu. Eu já disse que ela tem uma risada linda?

-Quando eu tinha oito anos, na festa de aniversário da Petunia eu me escondia embaixo das mesas e fazia cócegas nas pernas das pessoas...

E os lábios dela... São totalmente perfeitos. Quero dizer, maravilhosamente beijáveis...

Merda, eu sou um idiota!

**Palace Hotel**

**(Marlene)**

AimeuDeus. James está totalmente caído pela Lils! E aposto que ela nem notou! Mas se eu falar ela não vai acreditar.

Agora mesmo enquanto ela fala, ele fica olhando pra boca dela feito um idiota. E ela continua tagarelando, quando podia muito bem arrastá-lo pra fora daqui e beijar o cara.

Tá, até parece que ela faria isso.

Eu bem que podia ter uma historinha bonitinha de amor igual à da Lily. Mas só o que eu tenho é um ex-namorado doido e... O Sirius idiota.

Não, quer dizer, não que o Sirius faça parte da minha história de amor no momento. É que ele meio que... Tá, talvez ele faça parte. Mas eu me recuso a admitir que talvez – e eu disse _talvez – _esteja meio a fim do Sirius. Simplesmente porque me recuso a ser mais uma das idiotas de merda que caem no papo dele.

Aaaaah olha só, ele está mexendo no cabelo dela... O James quero dizer. Eles estão tão fofinhos que aposto que pra quem não conhece eles parecem casados.

Olhei pro lado, para Sirius, esperando que ele se desse conta da atmosfera romântica na mesa. Mas ele nem está olhando pra mim, ele está... Ele está_ piscando pra prima da Lily! _Piscando para aquela Suzana Evans!

E ela está sorrindo _de modo sedutor_ pra ele! Que vadia!

Não, não. O Sirius é o culpado de tudo! Ele me beija num dia e uma semana depois já está de paquera com outra? Ah, claro, porque ele é _Sirius Black! _E eu sou uma idiota porque eu correspondi o beijo! Aposto que ele adorou finalmente ver que eu não sou imune aos "encantos Black" ou seja lá como ele chama esse sorrisinho sexy que _está mostrando pra Suzana_!

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu não posso estar com ciúmes. Nem pensar. De jeito nenhum...

Merda, eu tô morrendo de ciúmes!

Suzana se levantou e, pra aumentar ainda mais o meu estado de espírito "zen", estava indo na direção da nossa mesa.

-Lily! – disse ela. Meu Deus, que voz de ganso (sabe como é, uma voz que parece um grasnado)!

-Oi Suzie! – disse Lils. Ela parecia surpresa com o fato de a prima a ter cumprimentado – Uau! Faz tempo que você não fala comigo, está diferente! Tingiu o cabelo?

Há-há! Eu sabia que ela não era ruiva de verdade! Ninguém tem um tom tão perfeito de vermelho daquele jeito!

Suzana fez uma careta – acho que ela não queria que ninguém soubesse que sua cor de cabelo não era natural -, mas depois sorriu e piscou discretamente para Sirius.

-Petunia me disse que você está namorando! – ela olhou sugestivamente para James.

Para a minha surpresa, ao invés de negar rapidamente, Lily ficou vermelha e se atrapalhou com palavras como: "Ah!", "Eu...", Hmm...", Não, não!"

Suzana deu de ombros, como se não se importasse muito. Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Sirius. Tive que conter um súbito impulso de pular no cabelo tingido dela. Mas, claro que me contive, afinal sou uma dama e damas não pulam no cabelo de outras damas, mesmo que elas sejam umas damas-vadias do caramba que dão em cima do seu melhor amigo/quase possível futuro namorado.

-Não vai me apresentar aos seus amigos? – ela disse "amigos", mas estava olhando só pra Sirius. Estava batendo os cílios incrivelmente longos – aposto que eram postiços, ninguém tem cílios desse jeito! – pra ele.

-Claro. Suzana estes são James, Marlene e Sirius; pessoal esta é minha prima Suzana. Ela é modelo e mora o Canadá. – parece que Lily, como eu, não fica a vontade na presença da prima. Acho que é porque ela é modelo e deve usar menos de trinta e seis enquanto Lily tem uma neura com seus jeans trinta e oito.

Mas eu não fiquei reparando muito em Lily. Estava olhando para Sirius, avaliando sua reação àquelas batidas de pestana e fiquei muito feliz quando vi seu sorriso oscilar ao som da palavra _modelo._ Sim porque ele já passou maus bocados por se envolver com modelos...

-Estou Em Nova York pra fechar contrato com a Gucci. Se tiver sorte, vou ser a garota propaganda deles, agora. – ela riu pra Sirius.

-E aí... Você tem cachorro? – é o que ele pergunta.

Como assim "você tem cachorro?"? Ele não vai nem cantar a garota? Onde está o Sirius?

-Não. – Suzana respondeu confusa. Lily e eu também estávamos boiando, mas James riu.

Sirius fez uma cara de alivio e então eu entendi porque ele perguntou aquilo. A última modelo tinha meia dúzia de cachorros em casa... Sirius só estava se assegurando de que ela não era uma retardada que cria tantos animais quanto cabem no apartamento.

**Palace Hotel**

**(Lily)**

Eu não sei se rio ou se sinto pena de Lene. Quer dizer, ela está obviamente morta de ciúmes – só pela cara que faz quando Suzana sorri dá pra ver isso – e Sirius está de paquera com minha prima há bons vinte minutos.

Tá legal, eu estou com pena de Lily. Mas a situação também pode ser levada na risada, afinal quem foi mesmo que disse que nunca se apaixonaria pelo Black?

Minha mãe, que estava sentada exatamente no meio do salão, se levantou e bateu com o garfo na taça de cristal vazia.

-Por favor, a atenção de todos, por favor! – ela falou alto. Quando todas as cabeças já estavam viradas para ela, começou o discurso mais chato que já ouvi na minha vida: -Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que aqui estão para celebrar o noivado de minha filha mais velha, Petunia Evans, que irá se unir à Vernon Dursley no dia dois de fevereiro. Muito obrigada pela sua presença. Eu queria começar esse discurso, com o histórico de namoros de Tunia – minha mãe riu e eu revirei os olhos. Ela continuou – Quando Tunia arranjava um namorado sempre dizia que não ia se casar porque seria muito trabalhoso. Sempre disse que o casamento era uma perda de tempo e de dinheiro e que não significava nada demais. Sempre a repreendi por isso. Mas quando conheceu Vernon, bem ela realmente ficou empolgada...

O resto da baboseira eu não ouvi. Não queria ouvir minha mãe tagarelando – já não bastavam os jantares anuais de família, quando ela contava a história da própria vida? – então cutuquei James.

-Quer ir lá fora? Nos jardins?

Ele franziu a testa. Provavelmente se perguntando o que diabos eu queria fazer nos jardins. Mas me seguiu mesmo assim. Senti os olhos de Lene em nós, mas não me virei. Eu podia tê-la convidado, ela era minha melhor amiga. Mas eu não sei por que, queria ficar sozinha com James.

O jardim era lindo e enorme. Havia vários canteiros de rosas, gerânios, tulipas e lírios em meio às arvores estrategicamente plantadas. Um lugar muito bonito... E romântico. Tudo bem, vamos tirar a idéia de "romance" da cabeça, okay Lils? Você não está aqui pra namorar, só quer um pouco de ar fresco, não é mesmo? Além disso, não há nenhum motivo pelo qual James se apaixonaria por mim e me beijaria loucamente perto daqueles lírios, encostado naquela arvore bonitinha ali e depois nos casaríamos e teríamos cinco filhos: Harry Potter, James Junior Potter, Belinda Potter, e os gêmeos Eileen e Henry Potter e nos mudaríamos para uma mansão no East Side que ficaria bem longe da casa dos meus pais e eu esfregaria na cara de minha irmã que meu marido não é uma rolha de poço sem educação.

Não que eu já tenha imaginado minha vida de casada com James nem algo do tipo. Não mesmo...

Além do mais, eu nem deveria pensar em beijar meu amigo atrás da arvorezinha. Mesmo assim, me dirigi para os lírios e encostei-me na arvore. James me seguiu.

-Me deixa adivinhar... Suas flores preferidas são lírios? – arriscou ele. Não pude deixar de ficar meio embasbacada com seu meio sorriso. Por que o único amigo de verdade que eu consigo ter tem que ser o maior gato que eu conheço?

-Não. – eu sorri quando ele franziu a testa. – Minhas preferidas são as tulipas. Na verdade, acho os lírios meio sem graça...

-Sem graça? Lírios são muito, muito bonitos. – mas quando ele disse isso, ao invés de olhar para os lírios, ele estava olhando pra mim.

Simplesmente _tive_ de olhar pro outro lado. O olhar fixo dele me deixou constrangida... Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?

-Então lírios são suas flores preferidas, ou você acha que ter uma flor preferida é meio que... Sei lá, coisa de mulher? – ele deu uma risadinha quando eu terminei a frase.

-Não acho que seja coisa de mulher. E uns dias atrás, minhas flores preferidas eram jasmins.

-Eram? – levantei a cabeça e dei com seu rosto perto do meu. E acredite quando digo _perto_.

-Sim.

-Por quê? – não posso deixar de reparar em como seus lábios parecem macios... E no jeito como ele está se aproximando devagar. Meu estomago deu um solavanquinho e meu lábio inferior tremeu.

-Porque eu conheci você. E minha vida mudou totalmente de perspectiva.

-Como assim? – minha voz saiu pateticamente tremida.

-Agora minha cor favorita depende da cor dos sapatos que você está usando no dia. – ele riu e eu ri junto com ele, mas saindo da minha boca, o som ficou estranho e trêmulo. – E eu comecei a escutar Sum 41. E Meu lugar favorito é a lanchonete em vamos almoçar. Antes, eu tinha o modelo de mulher ideal na cabeça e agora, esse modelo é totalmente diferente.

-O que mudou no modelo?

-Ele gosta de compras. Muito. – certo, sua boca estava muito perto mesmo.

-O que mais?

O que eu estava fazendo? Por que ficava fazendo perguntas? Por que não podia simplesmente deixá-lo me beijar?

Mas eu sentia a extrema necessidade de continuar falando.

-Ele não gosta de futebol. – respondeu James.

-E sua palavra favorita? – o som saiu mais baixo que um murmúrio, porque ele estava segurando minha cintura e suas mãos eram _quentes_.

-O que tem a palavra favorita? – ele perguntou perto demais do meu ouvido.

-Mudou também? – droga! Minha voz era literalmente um guincho abafado.

-Sim. – ele me olhou nos olhos e senti que meus joelhos cederiam a qualquer momento. – Agora é _Lily_...

E então, eu o beijei.

Quando o agarrei pelo pescoço, ele já estava com as duas mãos na base das minhas costas.

Ai,caramba. Acho que uma das melhores coisas que já fiz na minha vida, assim como terminar a faculdade e sair de casa, foi beijar meu melhor amigo!

Meus joelhos estavam perigosamente bambos e depois de alguns segundos, minha cabeça já estava rodando. Mas a sensação dos lábios dele nos meus era macia, quente e muito confortável e suas mãos eram familiares. Não como se eu o estivesse beijando pela primeira vez, mas como se eu o tivesse beijado a minha vida inteira.

E depois sua mão subiu pro meu cabelo e aquilo era muito bom...

Pareceram muitas horas, mas só haviam se passado minutos quando nos separamos. Ainda que fossem só uns minutinhos, não devíamos ficar lá fora muito tempo – minha mãe teria uma síncope se descobrisse que eu saí no meio do discurso.

Eu estava ofegante e tenho certeza de que estava vermelha. Não consegui olhar pro seu rosto de imediato então, baixei a cabeça. Mas quando olhei pra cima de novo, vi que ele sorria o maior e mais lindo sorriso que eu já vira.

-Hmm... Ahn, isso foi...

-Interessante. – completou ele, ainda sorrindo.

-É. – concordei e corei mais. Olhei para o canteiro de lírios ali ao lado.

Sabe, até que lírios são bem bonitinhos...

* * *

**Weeeeee! Finalmente "O Beijo"! Eu não se vocês gostaram, mas eu amei escrever essa parte.**

**Mudando de assunto, eu tinha colocado os links dos vestidos de madrinha da Lene e da Lily, mas saíram errado então aqui estão eles de novo. Vestido da Lene: **www*style*com/fashionshows/complete/slideshow/S2008RTW-DGABBANA/?loop=0&iphoto=42&play=false&cnt=47 . **Vestido da Lily: **www*style*com/fashionshows/complete/slideshow/F2009RTW-MARCHESA/?loop=0&iphoto=13&play=false&cnt=15 **(É só trocar os *** **por pontos.**

**Outra coisinha: Eu não escolhi os lírios pelo motivo que provavelmente vocês pensaram. É que outro dia eu estava vendo em um blog os significados das flores e daí eu resolvi colocar aqui o que mais me chamou atenção, que foi o lírio. **

**Lírio, significado: **Sua forma alongada e elegante sugere a inocência pura. Ele representa a ingenuidade juvenil e a pureza da alma. Por ser composto por 6 pétalas que formam um hexagrama, o lírio também simboliza os níveis superiores da inteligência.

**É isso aí, pessoas. Se alguém ainda não conseguir abrir os links, me passa o e-mail e eu mando as fotos. :)**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 14 – Eu te odeio, Potter!**

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : James**

**Vocês estão, tipo, juntos agora?**

Lene

**Para:marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Resposta**

Não. Quer dizer, acho que não. Foi só um beijo pelo amor de Deus ele não vai _casar_ comigo nem nada disso...

Lils

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : resposta da sua resposta**

Pelo amor de Deus, sábado você ficou totalmente maluca quando chegou em casa, sorveu seis latas de cerveja e ficou gritando e pulando: "Ele me beijou, ele me beijou!", só parando, é claro, pra vomitar no meu carpete.

Então, por favor, não me diga que não está louca pra dar uns amassos no cara de novo.

Acha que ele vai te buscar pra almoçar hoje?

Lene

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Resposta da resposta da sua resposta**

Eu não disse que não queria dar uns amassos nele de novo.

É claro que vai vir me buscar! Nada mudou, Lene. Ainda somos amigos – só amigos. Bem, talvez o fato de eu estar apaixonada mude as coisas um pouquinho, mas tirando isso tudo está normal.

E eu também não vou dizer que não queria que tivesse mudado. Quer dizer, foi o beijo mais incrível da minha vida e foi com o cara mais incrível que conheci! E claro que eu esperaria algo mais depois disso, mas quando nos vimos no domingo foi como se nada tivesse acontecido, entende? Nada mudou.

Ai meu Deus! Ele não gostou de me beijar! É a única explicação! E agora? O que vai ser do Harry, do Pequeno James, Belinda e Eileen e Henry? O que vai ser da minha mansão no East Side?

Lily

**Para: lilyevans-l****abellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : Pequeno James?**

Por favor, me diz que esses não são os nomes dos seus futuros filhos. Por favor.

Ele deve estar confuso também, Lils. Dá um tempo pro cara, você não espera que ele te beije num dia e peça a sua mão no outro. Vai almoçar com ele e continuem com o relacionamento de sempre, uma hora ele se manca e assume um relacionamento sério.

Lene.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

O que tem de errado com Pequeno James ou James Junior?

Lils.

**Park Avenue**

**(James)**

-Qual o nome do felizardo? – perguntei à Sirius.

-Dean alguma coisa... – disse ele.

-Pulou de que andar?

-Sexto.

-Morto?

-Provável. Os vizinhos disseram que ele estava gritando que queria morrer porque a vida não fazia sentido. – nós dois rolamos os olhos.

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça. As ambulâncias chegaram e os para-médicos já estavam colocando o cara na maca. Cheguei perto e tirei mais fotos. Era muito difícil ter acesso a bons ângulos porque os outros fotógrafos estavam brigando e se empurrando à minha frente.

Sirius tinha ido até o local onde a ex-mulher e os filhos do cara estavam, cercados por outros repórteres e jornalistas.

Quando o tumulto passou e eu já tinha material suficiente para uma boa matéria, Sirius veio até mim.

-Que horas são? – perguntei.

-Meio-dia. – ele sorriu – Vai buscar a Lily pra almoçar hoje?

-Claro. – dei de ombros.

-Mesmo sabendo que há a possibilidade de ela não aceitar? – perguntou Sirius.

-Por que não aceitaria?

-Hmm, será que é porque depois daquele beijo não aconteceu mais nada? Fala sério, James, você sabe que a Lily não é do tipo que beija em um dia e no outro esquece o que rolou. Não é uma modelo que você pega uma noite e pronto. – disse ele. – Você a beijou, deveria saber que ela queria um compromisso. Mas não, você chega feito um pateta na casa dela no outro dia e age como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Entramos no meu carro e eu dei a partida.

-Pensei que o seu lema fosse nunca deixar durar mais que uma noite. – eu disse.

-O _meu_ lema é. Agora que você resolveu que vai ser um cara direito, conseguiu encontrar a garota perfeita, não deveria pensar como eu. – disse ele.

-É. – suspirei. – Eu estraguei tudo.

-Provavelmente.

Merda de vida.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : James**

Ele ainda não chegou, Lene. Já é meio dia e meia e ele não apareceu.

Sabe o que significa? Ele não quer nada comigo e está com medo de aparecer.

AimeuDeus! O que eu vou fazer Lene? Ele nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara! Ele é um descompromissado, relacionamento pra ele dura uma noite, Lene!

Ele vai esquecer de mim!

Ei, espera! Ele só virou meu amigo pra poder ficar comigo! Foi por isso!

Ai, como eu fui estúpida Lene! Eu deixei ele me beijar!

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : Calma**

Respira, respira. Calma, calma.

Se ele não apareceu... Bem, ele não quer nada mesmo. Mas, _hello_!, como ele pode ter se aproveitado de você? Quer dizer, vocês nem transaram nem nada! Foi só um beijo! Se ele estivesse te usando tentaria te levar pra cama.

Lene

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Eu**

Talvez eu beije tão mal que ele pensou que eu fosse má de cama. Isso explicaria o fato de não ter tentado avançar o sinal.

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : Fala sério,**

Você não beija mal!

Lene

**Para : marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De : lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: COMO É QUE VOCÊ PODE SABER?**

Você nunca me beijou pra saber se eu beijo bem ou mal!

Merda, está tudo acabado! Ele nunca mais vai falar comigo!

Lils.

**Revista LaBelle's, edição – Escritório de Lily Evans**

**(Lily)**

-Lils? – Norah abriu a porta da minha sala e enfiou a cabeça morena lá dentro – Não vai almoçar hoje?

-Ahn, claro. – peguei minha bolsa e me levantei.

Na verdade, eu não saíra até agora, me apegando à inútil esperança de que talvez James só estivesse meio atrasado. Mas agora eu via que era ridículo ficar esperando.

-Vamos, quem sabe não pegamos uma mesa boa no refeitório. – disse ela.

-Sabe, Norah, acho que eu vou comer fora. Quero dar uma passada na Barney's.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Okay.

Eu queria comprar, comprar e comprar. Esquecer que o único melhor amigo homem que tive não queria ser meu amigo de verdade. Esquecer que eu fantasiara com nossa lua de mel em uma praia no Caribe – eu com meu biquíni novo de corte simétrico Miu Miu; ele de bermuda surrada, sem camisa, exibindo seus músculos de lacrosse da faculdade e seu bronzeado recém-adquirido, tomando champanhe e comendo bombons Godiva.

Tive quer pegar um táxi – a Barney's fica razoavelmente longe do prédio da LaBelle's.

Ah, o conforto que uma loja de roupas pode trazer. Suspirei ao entrar na loja enorme.

Eu queria um vestido de primavera. Não eu _precisava_ de um vestido de primavera. E de uns tamancos Gucci pra combinar. E de uma bolsa de palhinha trançada. E de um chapéu de aba enorme, daqueles que escondem seu rosto sem nenhum problema.

Passei perto de umas araras com saias envelope. Eu tinha um monte dessas... Mas eu não tinha uma amarela... Nem uma rosa...

_Ei, talvez eu precise de uma de cada cor! Não, uma de cada cor não, só as cores essenciais._

Passei as mãos pela arara, pegando meia dúzia de saias. Então me lembrei de que precisava de uns óculos iguais aos da Audrey Hepburn em Bonequinha de Luxo!

-Vai levar tudo isso? – a vendedora me olhou de boca aberta. Ou melhor, olhou para a pilha (montanha!) de roupas.

-Estou precisando. – rosnei.

No fundo, bem no fundo, da minha cabecinha ruiva, eu sabia que não precisava de nada disso, que estava gastando dinheiro à toa e que eu tinha roupas suficientes pra vestir todas as modelos com quem Sirius já saiu na vida (e não foram poucas!). Mas uma voz na minha cabeça dizia: "Ei, compre mais isso e isso também! Não ligue para o James, ele é um idiota! Esqueça-o!". E eu só esquecia dele quando provava uma roupa diferente.

Bem, talvez eu estivesse meio obcecada pelas roupas. Mas quem é que liga? O James é que não, com certeza!

Quando olhei pro meu relógio quase tive uma síncope. Comecei a correr pela rua feito uma louca, só parando em uma Krispy Cream pra pegar uns donnuts de chocolate e granulado colorido.

Praguejei quando as tiras de couro da minha sandália começaram a me cortar – eu sabia que ia formar uma bolha – e quando torci meu pé esquerdo.

Entrei voando na minha sala, torcendo pra que a Wilburn não tivesse notado minha ausência por tanto tempo – estava quarenta minutos atrasada.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

-Como foi o dia hoje? – perguntei.

-Uma merda. – rosnou ela.

-Que sacolas são aquelas no seu quarto? – eu já sabia o que era, mas queria fazê-la se sentir culpada.

-Compras. – murmurou Lily. Ela corou.

-Mais?

-É. – fiz a minha melhor cara de "você me decepcionou, Evans" e ela se apressou em justificar: - Eu precisava, Lene!

-Lily, como assim "precisava"? Você tem um armário mais abastecido de roupas do que os bolsos dos traficantes do Central Park de maconha!

-Eu sei! Eu sei! – ela estava destrinchando sua lasanha com o garfo. – Mas era o único jeito...

-O único jeito de quê? – perguntei. Acho que eu já sabia a resposta, mas seria meio cômico ouvi-la dizer.

-Oúnicojeitodenãopensarnele! – murmurou rápido.

-O quê?

-Oúnicojeitodenãopensarnele...

-Eu não estou entendendo, Lils. – eu ri.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Era o único jeito de esquecer o James! – guinchou ela, com raiva.

-O que tem o James? – Sirius acabava de entrar na cozinha e olhava para minha amiga, confuso.

Lily fechou os olhos com raiva.

-Nada. Ninguém aqui estava falando no James! – esbravejou ela. E se levantou e saiu da cozinha.

Sirius me olhou, interrogativo.

-Esquece. – respondi. – Quer lasanha? – apontei para a travessa na mesa.

Ele fez uma careta.

-Um quilo de massa com molho de tomate? Não, obrigado. Podemos pedir comida mexicana?

-Tacos e pimenta? Nhami. – revirei os olhos e fui até a sala pegar o telefone.

-Então, o que vamos assistir? – Sirius se jogou no sofá e olhou para mim.

-O quê? – perguntei.

-Ué, se vamos jantar, podemos muito bem assistir um filme. Posso chamar o James e você vê se a Lils não está muito estressada e chama ela também. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Tá. – dei de ombros.

-Vem, Lils! – chamei.

Ela estava jogada de bruços na cama – em cima de todas as roupas que comprara – com um travesseiro cobrindo a cabeça.

-Não! O James está lá e ele me odeia! – disse ela – Na verdade eu o odeio também!

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Lily, não me deixe sozinha com eles. – implorei.

Eu não tinha o talento de Lily pra fazer cenas dramáticas – exatamente como ela estava fazendo agora -, mas podia tentar. Depois de eu pedir de joelhos duas vezes e de bater nela com um travesseiro, Lily concordou em assistir a droga do filme.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

Ele me odeia! Ele me odeia! Ele me odeia!

Merda!

Entrei na sala hesitante. James e Sirius já estavam comendo a comida mexicana e fedida que Lene pedira por telefone.

-Muito bem, senhores! O que vamos assitir? – disse Lene. Ela se sentou ao lado de Sirius, deixando para mim o único lugar vago: bem ao lado de James, no outro sofá.

Valeu, Lene!

Me sentindo patética, me sentei – o mais longe possível de James (bom, o mais longe que o minisofazinho de dois lugares permitia).

-Estou procurando alguma coisa. – disse Sirius zapeando pela TV com o controle remoto.

James me lançou uns olhares de esguelha, mas eu continuei olhando para a TV, impassível.

Sirus e Marlene discutiram por uns quinze minutos até, enfim, decidirem por um filme que eu não sabia o nome sobre duas colegas de quarto da faculdade que se odeiam.

_-Você não sabe fazer outra coisa, sua ninfomaníaca? _– gritava a protagonista do filme.

Esquecendo, por um instante, que estava emburrada, me virei para Lene:

-O que é "ninfomaníaca"? – perguntei.

Lene revirou os olhos.

-É uma mulher viciada em sexo. – respondeu.

-E como se chamam os homens viciados em sexo? – perguntei.

-Homens.

Olhamos para Sirius que assistia vidrado, a cena em que a protagonista declarava seu amor pelo nerd gatinho (só em filme existem nerds gatos, fato comprovado por um longo período de tempo no clube de xadrez do colegial) e rimos.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(James)**

Ela me odeia! Ela me odeia! Ela me odeia!

Merda!

E aqui estou eu, ao lado dela. Não, na verdade ela está fazendo o possível pra ficar longe de mim – está praticamente caindo do sofá só pra não encostar em mim!

Ela me odeia!

E eu me odeio por odiar o fato de ela me odiar!

E o pior é que aqui, no escuro, enquanto Lene Sirius discutem por alguma bobeira no sofá do outro lado da sala, quando eu olho pra Lily a única coisa em que consigo pensar é em beijá-la de novo! É estranho vê-la de calça de moletom - se você a visse em uma festa ou até no trabalho, juraria que ela usa salto alto até em casa - e uma camiseta dos Beatles...

Ei! É a _minha_ camiseta dos Beatles!

Me lembrei de que havia largado essa camiseta na casa de Sirius uns dias atrás - ela devia ter pego dele (um hábito do qual Lene me alertou: se Lily vai à sua casa pra assistir um filme ou passar a noite, quando vai embora ela sempre leva uma peça de roupa emprestada, que nunca mais devolve.). Ela devia ter ido jantar na casa dele ou algo assim. Normalmente, eu teria me sentido enciumado, sabendo que Lily talvez tivesse passado a noite no apartamente de Sirius. Mas ele era meu melhor amigo e Lily não fazia o tipo dele.

Na verdade, eu me sentia meio... Satisfeito(?) em saber que ela estava usando a _minha camiseta_. E daí que ela não sabia que a camiseta era minha? Pelo menos ela estava usando.

Eu sei, eu sei. Eu pareço uma menina caloura da faculdade...

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Estou saindo...**

Pra comprar uns tamancos cor de rosa Miu Miu. Quer vir? Podemos passar em algum restaurante e almoçar juntas.

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : Mais compras?**

Lils, tem que se controlar! Vai acabar estourando seu limite do cartão desse jeito! Sabe, você não trabalha onze horas por dia pra gastar seu dinheiro com roupas – a coisa que você mais tem! Podemos até ir almoçar, mas não vou à loja alguma!

Lene.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto : Por favor!**

É que eu _preciso_!

Lils.

* * *

**Ei pessoas! Eu sei, eu sei. O capítulo ficou meio sem graça mas esse foi só pra mostrar o que a "falta de atitude" do James - fala sério, a Lily queria um relacionamento e ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido! - fez com a Lils. É, ela ficou mais viciada em compras.**

**No próximo capítulo um pouco mais de Lily&James (será que eles vão brigar? Será que eles vão se beijar? ÓH, ninguém sabe, nem eu!).**

**Beijos e reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 15 – Eu não posso estar apaixonado, né?**

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Ajuda**

Eu preciso fazer as pazes com aquela garota. Preciso.

Eu sinto falta dela e me sinto um panaca por... Bom, por ter sido um panaca.

O que eu faço?

James.

**Para: jamepsotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Ajuda**

Cara, e você vem pedir ajuda pra mim?

Eu nunca estive apaixonado por ninguém – a não ser que você conte uma quedinha na 5ª série pela Lene, mas foi há muito tempo.

E não negue! Sabe que está apaixonado.

Quer saber? Acho que sempre soube que você ia acabar se apaixonando por ela. Sempre soube, bom pelo menos desde que a conheceu e viraram amigos e tals...

Bem, boa sorte com isso colega. Acontece que eu não sei o que você pode fazer.

Sirius.

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Só respondendo ao seu e-mail.**

Você é uma merda de amigo. Sabia disso?

James.

P.S.: Fala sério, eu não posso estar apaixonado... Posso?

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Qual é o seu problema, idiota?**

James Potter! Você é o cara mais panaca que eu conheço! Se não queria ficar com ela por que beijou a Lily?

Agora, ela está louca! Compra todas as roupas que vê na frente e logo, vai estar tão endividada que nem os pais ricos vão conseguir cobrir o buraco deixado na conta dela!

Ou você pede desculpas ou diga a ela que não quer vê-la nunca mais, mas, por favor, seja sincero.

Lene.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: O meu problema?**

Eu não faço a menor idéia de qual seja. Juro, Lene, eu não fiz por mal. Na hora nem ocorreu o que poderia acontecer depois – se ela ia me cobrar algum tipo de compromisso ou não. Mas acho que posso estar realmente... _Gostando_ dela.

Posso pedir desculpas ou mandar flores, não é?

James

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Mandar flores?**

Qual é o seu problema?

Não pode simplesmente mandar flores e achar que vai ficar tudo bem. Lily é dramática demais, você deveria fazer algo ousado se realmente a _amasse_ – viu? AMAR não GOSTAR, até o nosso carteiro GOSTA da Lily.

Lene

**Edifício LaBelle's – lado de fora**

**(James)**

Apesar de Lene ter me alertado, decidi comprar umas flores – tulipas vermelhas, porque se fossem rosas, Lene teria mais um motivo pra me chamar de idiota – e levar até a LaBelle's.

Enquanto caminhava até o prédio da revista, eu não fazia a menor idéia do que escrever no cartão. "Me desculpe por te beijar e agir como um idiota"? "Eu não pensei nas conseqüências e estraguei tudo"?

Por fim, decidi pela falta de originalidade: "Me desculpe".

Deixei as flores com a recepcionista do prédio, Claire, que Lily me apresentara uns tempos atrás.

-Vocês estão namorando? – perguntou ela quando lhe entreguei as flores.

-Não. – suspirei – Pode entregar a ela, por favor?

Claire deu de ombros.

-Sem problemas.

-Obrigado.

-Leah, pode ficar de olho aqui, por favor? – Claire chamou a estagiaria nova.

Leah me deu uma boa olhada antes de assumir o posto de Claire atrás do balcão.

-Espero que ela te perdoe, Romeu! – gritou Claire antes de entrar no elevador.

Eu ri.

Então, as portas do segundo elevador se abriram e... Tatata – rá!

Zoe Ladgerfiled pareceu maravilhada ao me ver. Mas depois, deve ter se lembrado de que não estávamos juntos e fez uma careta de choro.

-Você! – ela gritou, apontando um dedo magro na minha direção – Você é um cretino! O que faz aqui?

-Ahn... Eu... – eu simplesmente não fazia idéia do que dizer.

Mas ela não quis mesmo, saber - voltou ao elevador e subiu de novo.

Mulheres...

**Revista LaBelle's, arte final**

**(Lily)**

**-**Norah, eu preciso que você use tanto photoshop quanto puder. – eu disse.

-Mas a cruela Wilburn disse pra não mexer...! – contestou Norah.

-Olha, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, tá? Essas fotos ficaram uma merda! Eu preciso de menos luz e mais... Sei lá, só deixe melhor...!

A porta do departamento abriu de repente. Zoe Ladgerfiled entrou, os olhos vermelhos e meio inchados.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Norah.

Zoe olhou pra mim com raiva.

-Nada! – e foi chorando pra sua baia, atrás da baia de Norah.

-Tá, olha aqui Norah... – comecei.

Mas a porta se abriu de novo – dessa vez muito mais subitamente – e Claire, a recepcionista entrou gritando.

-LILY! JAMES POTTER TE MANDOU O MAIOR BUQUÊ DE TULIPAS QUE EU JÁ VI NA MINHA VIDA!

Meu coração quase pulou pela boca quando vi a enorme quantidade de flores que ela carregava.

-Como? – foi só o que consegui dizer.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...! – ouviu o choro alto e agudo de Zoe na baia de trás.

Oops.

-Podemos ir lá fora? – arrastei Claire pra fora do departamento comigo.

-Ele quer pedir desculpas. – ela me entregou o cartão quando já estávamos no corredor.

E agora? Se ele me mandou flores – todas essas! – deve estar arrependido de ter agido como um babaca. Mas ele pode só querer me usar de novo, quer dizer, tá, eu não sei se ele estava mesmo me usando pra conseguir ficar comigo, mas mesmo assim eu não sabia se podia acreditar.

Quer saber? Ele que pedisse quantas desculpas quisesse. Fala sério, flores e um cartão? Que coisa mais clichê! Ele acha que pode conseguir minhas desculpas com esse truque velho?

-Ele ainda está aqui? – perguntei.

-Lá na recepção do prédio. – respondeu ela.

-Tem uma caneta aí?

Ela tirou uma do bolso da camisa – horrível, eu sei, quem realmente usa os bolsos da camisa?

Escrevi uma resposta rápida.

_Boa tentativa, Potter._

-Entregue a ele, tá? – pedi.

Ela assentiu, meio desapontada. Acho que ela esperava que eu descesse correndo e me jogasse nos braços dele ou coisa do tipo.

Não mesmo.

**Apartamento de Sirius Black – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

-E ela me mandou um bilhete que dizia simplesmente: "Boa tentativa, Potter"! – terminou James frustrado.

-Eu te disse pra não mandar flores, imbecil! – exclamei.

-Eu tinha que tentar... – resmungou ele

Sirius tinha um sorriso cômico no rosto. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando, porque estava pensando a mesma coisa.

-Você está totalmente apaixonado... – murmurei incrédula – É, você está!

James levantou a cabeça, boquiaberto e enquanto eu e Sirius ríamos.

-Quê? Não! Quer dizer... Eu...! – ele parecia engasgar com as palavras.

Eu em inclinei para ele no sofá e apertei suas bochechas.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Jay! Isso é fofinho, sabia? – eu ri.

-Eu sabia! – gargalhou Sirius.

A porta da sala se abriu e Lily parou imediatamente ao ver James.

Todos ficamos presos em um silencio constrangedor por uns instantes até que James suspirou e abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa.

-Lils...

E ela fechou a porta com um baque.

Mais silêncio e...

-Ai! Lene! – gritou James.

Simplesmente não pude evitar jogar aquela almofada nele.

-Você viu? – guinchei.

-Vi o quê? – gritou ele enquanto eu o socava com a almofada.

-As sacolas que ela estava segurando, panaca! Viu quantas eram? Pois é, muitas! Você está fazendo isso com ela! Ela não precisa de tanta roupa!

-Por que não diz isso à ela?

-Porque ela não ouve! Não até ter se curado completamente de você!

-Como assim?

Eu parei de atacá-lo.

-Fala sério, James, ela tá super a fim de você, se não estivesse não teria ficado tão magoada. – expliquei.

Ele só me olhou por uns segundos.

-Ai meu Deus, eu sou um panaca.

-É o que venho tentando dizer. – eu revirei os olhos.

-Mas eu já pedi desculpas!

-Flores e um cartão? – senti vontade de pegar a almofada de novo. – Fala sério, eu te disse pra ser ousado!

-Acha que ela foi pro seu apartamento? – perguntou ele.

-Provavelmente.

-Volto logo.

Ele saiu também.

-Finalmente, tomando uma atitude. – eu disse. – É isso, os homens deviam tomar uma atitude a respeito das mulheres que beijam, quer dizer, ou eles terminam de vez ou enfrentam algo sério...

Sirius estava me encarando.

-Quê?

-Nada.

Então eu me lembrei da Oh-maravilhosa-manhã-de-natal e do Oh-beijo/amasso que aconteceu entre nós. E de como não rolou mais nada depois. E de que eu havia acabado de falar em caras que têm que tomar atitudes.

Mega Oops.

-Ahn, eu vou pegar refrigerante, quer? – perguntei sem graça.

Ele sorriu.

-Diferente de você Lenezinha, eu bebo álcool.

-Ah, é. – eu revirei os olhos. – Quer uma cerveja, então?

-Não, refrigerante é bom. – ele sorriu pra mim.

Mas eu sabia que ele estava meio chateado comigo agora.

Merda.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

Guardei as minhas novas roupinhas e fui pra cozinha – tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho e topado com o James, estava com fome!

Pus a pizza no microondas e peguei uma lata de Soda na geladeira.

-Lily!

Droga! Eu tinha que me acostumar a trancar a porta!

James foi até a cozinha.

-Lils...

-Esquece, James. – eu virei pro outro.

-Não, Lils. Eu fui idiota. É que eu simplesmente... Quer dizer, eu _tive_ que te beijar, sabe... Eu, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Lily. Você é primeira amiga mulher que eu tenho de verdade, sem segundas intenções, e é a única com quem eu não fui pra cama. Talvez o meu histórico tenha me feito pensar que você poderia ser como as outras, sabe.

O quê? Ele achava que eu era como as outras vagabundas com quem ele saía?

-Mas você não é igual à elas, Lils. Você é diferente e especial pra mim.

Okay, essa abalou o estomago um pouquinho. O microondas ao meu lado apitou, mas eu só ouvi o barulho abafado.

Eu não disse nada – não fazia idéia do que dizer. Eu nem sabia se o perdoava.

-Está me deixando confusa. – murmurei e passei por ele, saindo a cozinha em direção à sala.

Mas não fui muito longe. Meu estomago afundou quando ele segurou meu braço – um aperto muito firme, devo acrescentar.

-Você está confusa porque gosta de mim, assim como eu gosto de você.

_Como? Espera, você gosta de mim? Gosta? Tipo, o quê? E como assim eu gosto você? Como pode saber se eu gosto ou não de você seu metido a besta idiota..._

-Na verdade, talvez gostar seja a palavra errada, mas eu espero encontrar a certa logo, Lils.

Eu estava tremendo de nervoso ou era só fome?

-Me solte. – murmurei.

Ele me soltou e eu comecei a andar pra a sala. Dessa vez, quando ele segurou meu braço de novo, me virou abruptamente para si e quando percebi, ele já estava me beijando.

E era como da primeira vez que nos beijamos.

Só que desta vez, eu estava com raiva. Empurrei-o pra trás e tentei fazer uma cara de brava – o que era meio difícil considerando a quantidade de vezes que eu sonhara com aquele beijo.

-Por que fez isso? – perguntei.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(James)**

-Por que fez isso? – perguntou ela.

Porque sua amiga me disse pra ser ousado.

-Por que eu precisava me desculpar, mas como você não cedeu, tive que ser mais agressivo à respeito.

Ela só ficou me olhando por um tempo, a boca levemente aberta o que a deixava com um ar de "eu não sei o que dizer".

Então preferi poupá-la de escolher palavras certas. Só me aproximei mais, aliviado ao ver que ela não recuava. Estava cauteloso, quer dizer, eu não queria piorar as coisas – mas era simplesmente tentador...

Segurei seu rosto e a beijei com toda a vontade do mundo. Torcendo pra que o gesto a fizesse entender: eu não sabia se estava apaixonado ou se era só uma atração, mas eu queria logo descobrir porque não queria que Lily ficasse magoada.

No começo ela não fez nada – literalmente – ela só ficou parada quando selei meus lábios nos dela. Não moveu um músculo enquanto durou o selinho prolongado.

E depois só pude sentir as mãozinhas pequenas no meu pescoço – me arrepiei com o toque e me surpreendi quando _ela_ aprofundou o beijo.

Será que isso queria dizer que ela me perdoava? Bem, eu tomei isso como um sim – quer dizer, ela não beijaria alguém que estivesse odiando, certo?

-James... – ela se afastou, mas não tirou as mãos de mim. – Estava falando sério, não é? Quando disse que eu sou diferente. Não era só um truque pra me levar pra cama, certo?

Como ela chegara a tal conclusão ridícula eu não sabia, mas podia apostar que tinha um dedo da Lene naquela teoria.

-Não mesmo. Era sério, Lils.

Ela sorriu e voltou a me beijar.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

Abri a porta e levei um susto quando vi Lily e James – _grudados pela boca_ – no pequeno hall de entrada. Eles estavam tão distraídos que nem me viram (ainda bem, eu é que não ia interromper nada!). Voltei pra fora rapidinho e fechei a porta devagar pra não fazer barulho.

O jeito era voltar pro apartamento do Sirius.

-Esqueceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele quando abriu a porta e me viu.

-Não, mas Lily e James estão se pegando e não quero atrapalhar nada, então voltei pra cá. Mas, tudo bem, se quer que eu vá embora é só dizer, acho que posso dar um tempo no Butter e ir ao cinema...

Ele revirou os olhos e me puxou pra dentro do apartamento.

Nos sentamos ao lado do outro no sofá e ele ligou a TV. Não sei por quê, meus pensamentos voaram para minha frase estúpida, mas correta, de antes sobre as atitudes dos homens. E eu sabia que os pensamentos dele estavam no mesmo caminho.

-Sobre o que você disse aquela hora... – começou.

-Ah! – arfei – Não foi uma indireta se é o que quer saber.

-Ok...

Ai que constrangedor.

-Então... Se eu te beijasse de novo e não assumisse um compromisso, daria uma de Lily? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Isso foi algum tipo de indireta? Porque sou péssima com sarcasmo e indiretas.

-Provavelmente não. – respondi. Impressão ou minha boca estava meio seca?

-Ahn... Bom saber. – ele mudou de canal.

-Por quê? Ahn, me beijaria de novo se pudesse? – _o que eu estou fazendo? Por que não posso calar a maldita boca?_

Ele estava sorrindo agora. Na verdade, reprimindo um sorriso.

-Provavelmente sim. Por quê? Gostaria se eu fizesse isso? – agora ele virou o rosto pra mim, mas eu sou uma covarde, virei a cara.

-Talvez... – comecei. –Ah, claro!

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Calada boca!_

Agora Sirius estava com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso babaca de presunção – ótimo.

-McKinnon? Quer dizer que finalmente cedeu aos meus encantos como todas as outras mulheres racionais? Você que disse que nem nos meus melhores sonhos isso aconteceria...?

-Calado, Black! – eu estava furiosa com ele e comigo mesma.

-Não. Tem que fazer com que eu me cale!

Isso é um desafio?

-Não vou te beijar! – disse incrédula.

-Ninguém falou em beijar. – ele estava segurando o riso de novo.

Rosnei e virei o rosto.

-Lene?

Revirei os olhos.

-Que é?

-Está brava comigo?

Respirei fundo e me segurei pra não virar os olhos de novo.

-Não.

-Ótimo.

**Apartamento de Sirius Black – Brooklyn**

**(Sirius)**

Agora que ela estava mais calma, não via porque perder a oportunidade.

E a beijei. Tive o cuidado de virar seu rosto para mim delicadamente antes de fazê-lo, claro. Depois minhas mãos escorregaram para sua cintura fina.

No começo, juro que senti que ela estava me empurrando pra trás – mas quase não havia força no gesto, como se ela não quisesse realmente me afastar. Depois, sorri ao perceber que ela desistira e me puxava pra mais perto.

O beijo da Lene ainda era estranho aos meus lábios – embora eu já a tivesse beijado antes. Era como se sua boca fosse mil vezes mais quente e ansiosa que a minha. Ela era delicada e parecia frágil sob as minhas mãos, mas seu aperto era mais forte que o meu.

Enfim, eu gostava do beijo dela. Era enérgico e me fazia desejá-la realmente, o que é estranho porque...

_PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ELA É MINHA MELHOR AMIGA!_

Mas nem essas palavras – gritando em minha cabeça – me fizeram hesitar ao levantar com a Lene do sofá (incrivelmente sem parar de beijá-la) e ir para o quarto logo ali ao lado.

**Apartamento de Sirius Black – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

Cada parte do meu cérebro gritava "Nããão! Há realmente algo errado acontecendo aqui". Mas eu resolvi ouvir meu corpo que gostava da sensação de beijar meu melhor amigo galinha.

_PELO AMOR DE DEUS ELE VAI TE DESCARTAR DEPOIS DISSO, LENE!_

Mas nem isso me impediu de ir pra cama com o meu melhor amigo.

**Apartamento de Sirius Black – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

Há algo de incrivelmente estranho em acordar vestindo somente uma camiseta – que você sabe que não é sua porque é grande demais e cai como um vestido em você – em uma cama – que também não é sua porque é grande demais pra ser de solteiro – em um quarto que não é seu. Isso me assustou até as lembranças da noite anterior surgirem do nada na minha mente.

Ah... Ok.

Sirius estava ao meu lado, roncando de leve, com um sorriso bobo na cara.

Ai meu Deus, eu tenho que falar com a Lily!

Fui até a sala e peguei o notebook de Sirius que estava carregando, na mesinha de centro.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto : Adivinha**

Adivinha onde estou agora ?

Na casa do Sirius.

Adivinha o que estou vestindo?

Uma camiseta dele.

Adivinha o que fizemos noite passada?

É isso mesmo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Merda merda merda! O que eu fui fazer, Lily?

Lene

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: O que você foi fazer.**

Além de transar com seu melhor amigo que dispensa todas as mulheres com quem fica no outro dia? Nada.

Lils.

P.S.: Relaxa, amor. E daí que vocês ficaram por uma noite? Algum de vocês quer um relacionamento sério e duradouro? Não. Então, come alguma coisa, espera ele acordar e volta pra casa. Ele não vai poder dizer nada, faz a mesma coisa com as vadiazinhas com quem sai. Não se preocupe, foi só uma noite confusa.

P.P.S: Estou meio decepcionada, achei que você fosse mais forte. Mas, fazer o quê? É o Sirius.

P.P.P.S: Eu e James fizemos as pazes! =)

* * *

**Aí está o capítulo 15. Penei pra escrever e mudei um monte de coisas e acrescentei mais algumas - pelo amor de Deus! Comenteeem! Eu fiquei meio nervosa a respeito dele e queria saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Viram só? Eu até arranjei um jeito de entrar no PC no domingo só pra postar pra vocês ^^.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Ah, e se quiserem, leiam a oneshot que eu fiz com a Luna Lovegood "Sonhos" - não é de humor como essa, é meio tristinha e eu não achei muito criativa, mas gostaria d esaber a opinião de vocês sobre ela.**

**Valeu e até a próxima.**


	16. Desculpaa!

Gente! Eu sei, eu sei, fiquei um tempão sem postar. E é possível que eu fique mais um tempão sem aparecer por aqui. É que o meu PC tá com defeito e a minha mãe não vai levar pro conserto tão cedo... Talvez eu fique meses sem entrar e, consequentemente, sem postar.

Mil desculpas, gente! Mas eu não vou abandonar nem nada, viu? É só por um tempo até eu conseguir consertar o meu ou comprar outro PC.

Vou aproveitar esse tempo sem computador e trabalhar no meu livro (vou ter escrever à mão...). Se for publicado (eu sei, eu sonho alto) eu vou fazer questão de mandar uma cópia pra cada uma de vocês que me ajudaram a ter ânimo e continuar a fic. HUAHUAHAUHAU'

Não me abandonem!


	17. Chapter 16

**Cap 16 - Demitidos**

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Fiz as pazes com a Lily**

E isso me deixou tão feliz que tive vontade de gritar – mas não pude, meus lábios estavam meio ocupados.

Estou animado, Sirius. Finalmente descobri que o que sinto pela Lily não é comum e nunca aconteceu comigo antes.

É muito impossível de acreditar que eu posso estar me apaixonando por ela?

James

**Apartamento de Sirius Black – Brooklyn**

**(Sirius)**

O cheiro de café me invadiu a narinas, mas o que me acordou mesmo foi o Blackberry, anunciando um e-mail. Pisquei algumas vezes antes de abrir os olhos totalmente.

Cara, eu tive um sonho tão bom... Impossível, mas bom... E eu não queria acordar.

Li o e-mail de James e ri. É claro que ele estava apaixonado. Estava de quatro pela ruiva. Eu sorri. Apesar de me manter longe de relacionamentos, pois sabia que não dariam certo pra mim, James merecia uma pessoa especial e faria o certo.

O cheiro do café ainda estava lá, pensei na vizinha, mas o cheiro não viria tão longe.

Vesti uma camiseta puída e uma calça de veludo que Lily me dera uns tempos atrás – e que eu jurara que jamais usaria -, e fui até a cozinha.

-Aleluia! E ele ressurge dos mortos! – Lene virou-se da cafeteira para mim. Tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. – Ficou tão cansado a ponto de dormir até as dez e meia?

Quase levei um susto com a baixinha. Franzi a testa, confuso...

Primeiro: Ela estava usando minha camiseta?

Segundo: Ela estava usando_ só_ a minha camiseta?

Terceiro: Não havia _nada _por baixo da _minha _camiseta?

Quarto: O que ela estava fazendo na minha cozinha a esta hora?

Quinto: E com a _minha_ camiseta?

Então, percebi que o sonho fora real de mais pra ser um _sonho_.

Ah...

-Há quanto tempo está acordada? – perguntei.

-Há algum tempo... Umas duas horas... – ela ainda sorria. – Fiz café e trouxe uns bagels salgados da padaria. – ela apontou para um saco de papel no balcão.

Peguei os bagels e me sentei à mesa.

O café ficou pronto e Lene o serviu para nós dois.

Surpreendentemente, ao vê-la ali, servindo nossos cafés de manhã usando minha camisa, me fez pensar em um casal... Sabe, como recém-casados em seu apartamento em uma manhã rotineira. Se eu estivesse lendo um jornal e ela um livro de poesia, seria exatamente como se fôssemos casados...

Ah meu Deus! Eu já estava ficando maluco! Eu ficara com ela por uma noite e já estava delirando?

Foi tudo culpa daquele e–mail romântico e açucarado de James! Agora eu estava me imaginando casado! E com a Lene!

-Então, ahn, planos para hoje? – perguntei na esperança afastar os pensamentos assustadores.

-Eu e Lily temos que acompanhar Petúnia na prova do vestido de noiva. – ela deu de ombros.

As palavras "vestido de noiva" fizeram minha mente estalar e projetar uma imagem de Lene entrando em uma igreja, de braço dado com o pai rechonchudo, usando um vestido tão branco que ofuscava... À frente, ao lado do pastor, eu esperava, vestindo um terno impecável e sorrindo...

_**AhmeuDeus!**_

**Apartamento de Lily Evans – Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

Não conseguia prestar atenção ao filme à minha frente. Na verdade, eu nem sabia que filme era ou o que estava acontecendo na tela. Eu só conseguia pensar em James e na noite de ontem.

Não houve mais que uns beijos, é claro. Mas foi incrivelmente bom. Mais que bom. Não há palavras para descrever como foi bom.

Suspirei e sorri como uma adolescente boba depois do primeiro beijo.

Eu me sentia meio boba na verdade. Me sentia mais leve...

A campainha tocou e, imaginando que fosse Lene, corri pra atender. Eu precisava conversar com ela, ver se estava tudo ok. Ver se ela queria que eu desse um tiro no Black...

Mas quando abri a porta, estaquei surpresa. James sorria e trazia sacos de papel e copos da Starbucks.

-Eu tenho muffins!

-De chocolate? – perguntei séria.

Ele franziu a testa.

-É. – e sorriu.

Como uma criança na manhã de Natal, eu dei pulinhos de alegria e ri com empolgação, abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse. Nem ligando para o fato de estar usando o moletom velho com que eu dormira.

-Weee! Café da manhã!

Fomos até a sala e nos sentamos no sofá, James colocou os copos na mesa de centro e pegou o controle.

-Estava mesmo assistindo essa merda? – perguntou James enquanto mudava os canais.

-Não.

-Então o que estava fazendo? – ele parou na Fox, que exibia uma comédia romântica com a Drew Barrymore.

-Pensando. – respondi sorrindo.

Peguei um dos sacos de papel e tirei um muffin cheiroso e que me deixou com água na boca.

-Pensando em quê? – James se virou para mim, curioso.

-Em você. – eu dei um sorriso que esperava ser delicado.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans- Brooklyn**

**(James)**

-Ah, é? E o que estava pensando sobre mim? – perguntei.

Ela mordeu o muffin e escondeu o rosto em uma almofada.

-Não posso dizer! – sua voz saiu abafada – Você iria rir!

-Juro que não vou rir!

Eu estava genuinamente curioso. Pensando em mim, é? Isso era bom, principalmente porque agora já estava decidido quanto a meus sentimentos. Eu só precisava contar a ela, o que levaria um pouco mais de tempo.

-Não! – ela estava rindo, mas parecia meio nervosa, como se tivesse realmente receio de me contar o que estava pensando.

-Lils, se não me contar agora, vu ter que tomar medidas drásticas... – eu ameacei.

Ela tirou a almofada do rosto e me olhou, os olhos verdes arregalados.

-Que tipo de medidas drásticas?

-Tipo essa...!

O que se seguiu foi o que provavelmente se pode chamar de O Maior Ataque de Cócegas da História. Lily tem uma risada muito gostosa – infantil, de menininha – e era tão agradável que eu acho que me empolguei um pouco, porque depois de uns tempinhos ela começou a gritar, em meio às gargalhadas. Ela se jogou pra cima de cima e fomos juntos ao chão.

-Que gritaria é essa? – Lene e Sirius acabavam de entrar.

Parei com as cócegas. Lily estava ofegante e seu rosto vermelhíssimo, mas sorria radiante, quando ergueu a cabeça para os dois.

-Fala sério, cócegas? Achei que estavam se divertindo! – Sirius revirou os olhos - Sabe, sua vizinha pareceu meio assustada quando colocou a cabeça pra fora do apartamento.

Lily e eu reviramos os olhos.

-Bem, pelo menos você se divertiu, certo? – Lily sorria maliciosa – Ou Lene passou a noite fora porque estava cansada demais pra subir um lance de escadas até o nosso apartamento?

Marlene lhe lançou um olhar que lançava faíscas e Sirius, tive o prazer de ver, ficou vermelho. Não pude segurar o riso.

-Que é isso Lene? Você se rendeu aos Encantos Black, foi?

Marlene estreitou os olhos, o que era claramente um sinal de perigo, mas eu não pude me conter.

-Ok, James já chega. – Lily parara de rir e eu parei também.

-Algum comentário sobre a noite passada, Lene? – perguntou Lily, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Ao invés de xingar e gritar, como pensamos que ela faria, Lene ficou muito vermelha. Sirius parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Enquanto ia devagar até o quarto Lene murmurou:

-Bem, não foi uma noite de todo ruim...

E nos deixou gargalhando na sala.

**Casa da Família Evans – Upper East Side**

**(Lily)**

-Você não está fazendo direito! – guinchava Petúnia.

Minha mãe estava ofegando enquanto tentava fechar o zíper do vestido de Petúnia.

-É claro que estou! É um zíper, não se pode fechar de um jeito errado! Você deve ter... Engordado...

Eu e Lene ríamos feito umas retardadas do outro lado do quarto. Porque estava óbvio pra qualquer míope que Petúnia estava pelo menos uns três quilos mais gorda.

-Eu não estou gorda! – gritou Petúnia. – Eu só... Eu só... Bem, o casamento está chegando e eu estava nervosa. Talvez tenha exagerado um pouquinho nos doces, mas não o suficiente pra engordar! – ela estava choramingando agora.

-C-claro que não, querida, talvez tenhamos comprado um vestido muito justo.

Eu e Lene só conseguíamos rir e, quando Petúnia começou a nos lançar um olhar que saltava faíscas, achamos que estava na hora de ir.

**The New York Journal, redação ****– escritório de Marlene Mckinnon**

**(Sirius)**

Não me incomodei de bater à porta e já fui entrando. Lene ergueu a cabeça e me encarou, os olhos estreitos.

-Naturalmente você não sabe que entrar sem bater é falta de educação, afinal você nunca conheceu educação nenhuma, certo?

-Ui! Essa doeu bem no fundo, Lene. Sorte sua que o meu ego é grande o suficiente pra agüentar.

Ela tentou não sorrir, sem sucesso, é claro. Ultimamente, Lene estava muito amigável comigo e imaginei que isso fosse apenas o resultado de uma noite... Gratificante.

Sorri ao me lembrar...

-O que você quer?

Que você vá dormir comigo de novo.

-Só vim entregar minha matéria perfeitamente articulada e escrita. – estendi os papéis para ela.

Ela passou os olhos pelo papel por tempo suficiente, deduzi, para ler os dois primeiros parágrafos.

-Está ficando melhor, Black. – disse ela. – Talvez eu possa falar com algumas pessoas... Você é bom demais pra escrever a coluna social. E acho que o jornalismo investigativo precisa de gente como você.

Eu a olhei, boquiaberto.

-Como? Peraí, você vai me promover? – perguntei incrédulo. Estava pedindo isso a Lene há meses.

Ela só sorriu.

-Lene? É sério?

Ela assentiu.

-Preciso falar com umas pessoas e arranjar alguém para ficar no seu lugar, claro. Mas é quase certo, Black.

Eu só fiquei parado, olhando pra ela. Lene se levantou, veio até mim e me deu um tapinha no ombro.

-Parabéns. – ela sorriu. Depois ergueu uma sobrancelha quando eu não disse nada. – Sirius? Você está bem? – ela parecia estar achando muita graça naquilo.

Eu estava só considerando a idéia de beijá-la. Levaria um tapa?

Percebi que não me importava. Segurei seu rosto, imaginando que ela iria se afastar e gritar que eu nunca mais seria promovido. Mas ela ainda não tinha se tocado do que eu estava prestes a fazer.

E depois já era tarde demais – eu já a estava beijando com tanto entusiasmo que ela teria caído se eu não a segurasse pela cintura.

Primeiro eu senti suas mãos me empurrando, como na primeira vez em que nos beijamos. Depois ela se agarrou à minha nuca.

Ah, o doce sabor da vitória!

-McKinnon? O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?

Nos afastamos tão rápido que quase tropecei. Marlene estava vermelha e sem fala, ao se virar para encarar o Sr. Gimbleton parado à porta.

-Eu... Quer dizer... Nós só...

-Vocês só estavam se agarrando no escritório! – exclamou ele com a voz aguda.

-Não! Quer dizer, foi ele que...!

-Calada McKinnon! – Sr. Gimbleton estreitou os olhos – Acho que agora sei por que me procurou esta manhã e me pediu permissão para promover o Sr. Black aqui, não é mesmo?

-Não! – Marlene parecia tão nervosa que estava quase à beira das lágrimas.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

-Sr. Gimbleton, fui eu! Eu a beijei! – exclamei. Só depois me dei conta de que isso poderia arruinar minha promoção. Só depois também me dei conta de que não me importava – não queria que Lene perdesse o emprego por minha causa.

-Não importa! Vocês dois estão demitidos! – Sr. Gimbleton estava com o rosto vermelho – Estou decepcionado com você, McKinnon.

E saiu, batendo a porta e deixando Lene completamente abalada.

Ela olhou para a porta e depois para mim. Ficou me encarando, o rosto vermelho, as lágrimas ameaçando cair. Eu sinceramente esperava que ela não chorasse, nunca soube lidar com mulheres quando estão chorando.

E depois seu rosto se crispou em uma careta de raiva que eriçou (sério!) os cabelos da minha nuca.

-Eu. Odeio. Você. Black! –ela apontou o dedo na minha direção.

Ela nem mesmo havia gritado, mas aquela frase me deixou morrendo de remorso (e de medo, também!).

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-sonhoseesperançasperdidos**

**Assunto: FUI DEMITIDA!**

OHMEUDEUSLILY! EUFUIDEMITIDA! DEMITIDA!

!

!

! EUVOUMATARAQUELEFILHODAMÃE!

**Para: marlenemckinnon-sonhoseesperançasperdidos**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Sua demissão.**

Calma. Calma. Respira fundo. Não consegui entender nada do seu ultimo e-mail a não ser as frases: "FUI DEMITIDA" e "POR CAUSA DAQUELE IDIOTA E IRRESPONSÁVEL DO SIRIUS!".

Meu Deus! Sinto muito por você! Como aconteceu? O que o Sirius tem a ver com isso?

Lils.

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Fui demitido.**

Lene tinha acabado de me dizer que eu ia ser promovido. E eu tive que estragar tudo beijando ela...

Resumo: meu chefe nos pegou juntos e fomos demitidos.

As regras são claras, afinal: nada de romance entre os redatores do Journal.

Merda.

Sirius.

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: que merda!**

Merda mesmo.

Mas você é um idiota pra beijar a garota no trabalho! Qual o seu problema?

Ta, sei. Você esperava essa promoção há meses...

Não vou nem perguntar como a Lene ficou...

Sinto muito, cara.

James.

P.S.: Já pensou em como vai pedir desculpas a ela?

* * *

**Estou de volta! O capítulo ficou meio mixuruca, mas eu estava muito ansiosa pra postar!**

**Obriga aí, pessoal que mandou review, obrigada mesmo. Por favor, não deixem de comentar esse capitulo também!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Cap. 17 – Marlene McKinnon é impossível.**

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenmckinnon-sonhoseesperançasperdidos**

**Assunto: Eu vou matar o Sirius**

E dessa vez eu falo sério quanto a isso!

Mas, no momento estou ocupada, tentando arranjar outro emprego. Será que você podia tentar entregar meu currículo na The Buzz, por favor? Eu sei que o prédio é perto da LaBelle's.

Lene

**Para: marlenemckinnon-sonhoseesperançasperdidos**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Claro...**

Que posso, querida.

Lene, eu vi os três potes de sorvete de chocolate que você consumiu, hoje de manhã no lixo. Por favor, não continue com a "dieta da tristeza", vai acabar mais gorda que a professora Nelly da faculdade.

Lily.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

Ai caramba! Não acredito que estamos fazendo isso!

James acabara de tirar a camiseta e eu estava me roendo de nervosismo.

Quer dizer, não tínhamos um tipo de _relação_, tínhamos? Só foram alguns beijos, nada demais, poxa.

E agora estávamos a um passo de atravessar _a linha_!

_Aquela linha_! Sabe, a que separa as virgens das... Não-virgens?

Claro que eu não sou virgem, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer: estávamos a um passo de transar, merda!

-Tem certeza? – perguntou ele.

Não!

-Sim.

E ele voltou a me beijar. E estava tirando minha blusa quando eu tive que estragar tudo! E comecei a dar risada.

Eu não sei o que houve, juro. Mas em um momento estávamos no maior clima e depois... Eu estava rindo feito uma doida.

James me olhou e franziu a testa.

-Qual a graça?

Oh meu Deus! Se controle!

-Nada, nada. – respondi rápido – Desculpe. – e o puxei pra mais perto de novo.

Só que quando ele puxou a minha calça eu comecei a rir de novo – mais alto, como gargalhadas.

Ah merda!

-Lily o que foi? – perguntou James. Ele parecia um tanto... Irritado. Exasperado?

-Desculpe.É que... Bem, você está tirando a minha roupa e... – me sufoquei com outro ataque de riso.

Ele me olhou, surpreso e irritado.

-Lily, se acalma!

Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. E continuei a rir, até ele se frustrar e ir embora.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-sonheseesperançasperdidos**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Eu sou horrível!**

Ai caramba, Lene! Eu estraguei tudo!

Eu e James estávamos no maior clima. _Quase lá_.

E eu fiquei nervosa e tive um ataque de riso.

Igual a sétima série quando Michel Rodriguez me beijou e eu comecei a gargalhar de nervoso.

Só que foi bem pior dessa vez, Lene.

James nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara, acho que ele pensou que eu estava rindo dele!

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-sonhoseesperançasperdidos**

**Assunto: O_O**

Não acredito!

Agora que vocês estavam começando um relacionamento bonitinho?

Qual é o seu problema afinal? Eu me lembro desse incidente com Michel Rodriguez – ele parecia estar querendo te bater na hora.

Tenta ligar pra ele, Lils. Diz que isso é um tique seu, uma mania quando você fica nervosa (se ele atender o telefone).

Lene.

**Para: siriusblack-viciadoemcookies**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Tem alguma coisa errada comigo?**

Eu estava quase lá, Sirius. Quase lá com a Lily.

E de repente, do nada, ela começou a rir sem parar. Gargalhar mesmo.

Ela estava rindo de mim, cara. E não conseguia parar de jeito nenhum. Acabou com todo o clima e eu fui pra casa – ela nem parou de rir quando eu estava saindo.

O que aconteceu?

James

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-viciadoemcookies**

**Assunto: E eu é que vou saber?**

Talvez ele te ache patético, sei lá!

Estou preocupado com outras coisas agora, ok? Tenho que pedir desculpas à Lene e não faço idéia de como fazer isso. Quer dizer, eu nunca me desculpei – nunca precisei me desculpar – com uma mulher antes. É estranho.

Sirius.

**Para: siriusblack-viciadoemcookies**

**De: jamepsotternychronicle**

**Assunto: Uau**

Seus conselhos de amigo fiel e sábio sempre me comovem.

Obrigado por mostrar total atenção e solidariedade.

James

P.S.: Por que eu sou seu amigo mesmo?

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

-Pede desculpa, ué! – Lene deu de ombros – Não é tão difícil, Lils.

-É que eu fico nervosa. E se ele não quiser me desculpar? – murmurei.

-Você nunca vai saber se não tentar, bundona. Apesar de que eu tenho quase certeza de que ele jamais recusaria um pedido de desculpas vindo de você. – ela riu – Com essa sua carinha de anjo. – revirei os olhos – Ele está caído por você, Lily. Eu diria até... Apaixonado.

Apaixonado?

-Mas... Por que ele não me disse nada. Ele diria se estivesse apaixonado, certo? – eu ainda estava nervosa.

-Talvez estivesse esperando o momento certo. – ela deu de ombros. – Se vocês estavam a ponto de... Ahn, fazer umas coisas, naquela noite, ele estava prestes a dizer.

E eu joguei a merda toda no ventilador. Droga!

-Ah, merda! Você está certa! Ele ia dizer aquele dia, por isso ficou tão frustrado! – bati a mão na testa.

Lene só revirou os olhos.

-Bem, então é melhor fazer algo a respeito, certo?

Franzi a testa.

-Ahn, pode ser por e-mail, certo?

Ela me olhou, cética.

-Vá até o Chronicle, idiota. Pessoalmente é bem melhor.

Suspirei, eu sabia.

Droga.

**Apartamento de Sirius Black – Brooklyn**

**(Sirius)**

-Bem, eu estou aqui. O que você quer?

Lily se sentou em um pufe, no canto da sala e eu no sofá.

-Sua ajuda, Lilyzinha.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Para...?

-Pedir desculpas à Lene. Sobre ela ter sido despedida por minha causa...

Lily assentiu.

-Só se você me ajudar. Acredito que tenha sabido do meu... ahn...

-Ataque? É, soube. – tive que segurar uma risada.

-Então, - ela continuou, fingindo não perceber o meu sorriso – eu preciso pedir desculpas. E não faço a mínima idéia de... Como fazer... Como pedir desculpas.

Eu assenti.

-Estamos no mesmo barco, então.

-Certo. Então, o que precisa saber sobre...

-Espera. – eu interrompi. – Antes de começarmos, posso perguntar _por que diabos _você começou a rir e não parou mais?

Lily fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio.

-Ah, merda. Eu estava nervosa, tá legal! Quando fico extremamente nervosa eu tenho ataques de riso.

Não pude conter as risadas dessa vez. Ai caramba, que coisa esquisita!

-Estou tentando imaginar como foi a sua primeira vez! – gargalhei. – Você ficou... Tipo assim, gargalhando?

Ela me mostrou a língua em uma atitude infantil típica de Lily Evans.

-Não idiota! – depois baixou a cabeça – Não aconteceu na minha primeira vez... – murmurou.

Agora eu estava meio chocado.

-Quer dizer que ficou mais nervosa com o James do na sua primeira vez?

Ela assentiu, muda.

Agora eu estava rindo à beça.

-Caraca, você o ama, não é? – exclamei alto.

-Shh! Seu cretino, cala a boca! – ela jogou uma almofada em mim, mas eu simplesmente a peguei no ar.

-Sério mesmo, Lily? – eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. – Você tem que contar a ele!

-Mas ele está bravo comigo! – gritou ela – Que merda, Sirius, ele nunca vai olhar na minha cara de novo!

-Você não consideraria a idéia de estar exagerando? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Relaxa, Lils. Ele também ama você. – dei de ombros – Só que se nenhum dos dois falar, esse negócio não vai dar em lugar nenhum.

Ela só me olhou, surpresa.

-Como sabe disso? – perguntou arregalando os olhos verdes, grandes e infantis.

-Sei do quê?

-Que ele me ama. – sussurrou ela.

Eu dei de ombros e sorri.

-Como é que _você não _sabe? – ela franziu a testa – Lils, ele está louco por você. Sempre esteve. Ele te ama e eu não preciso de uma confissão dele pra saber disso.

Ela pareceu meio atordoada por um momento. Depois, respirou fundo e assentiu.

-Vou dar um jeito de consertar as coisas. – ela ergueu os olhos pra mim – A primeira coisa que precisa saber para pedir desculpas é: Marlene McKinnon é impossível.

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Precisamos conversar**

Estou indo até o Chronicle, por favor, temos que conversar.

Lils.

**New York Chronicle – lado de fora**

**(James)**

Eu não sabia por que estava ali, esperando-a. Mas talvez tivesse algo a ver com o que eu sentia por ela. Mesmo depois de ela ter rido de mim em uma hora critica como aquela eu ainda estava ansioso para ver Lily.

E quando ela apareceu – correndo pela calçada abarrotada de gente, os cabelos compridos esvoaçando atrás dela – eu só conseguia pensar em beijá-la.

-James! – ela exclamou ofegante.

Eu só conseguia ficar olhando pra cara dela.

-Eu sinto muito! Juro que não estava rindo de você! Eu tenho ataques de riso quando fico nervosa! Foi só nervosismo, juro! – despejou ela.

Nervosismo? Ataques de riso?

Eu não entendi quase nada, mas entendi que ela não fizera de propósito. Minha prima Rachelle tinha ataques de riso quando alguém vomitava perto dela (longa história...).

-Calma, Lils. Calminha aí. – eu segurei seus braços e olhei seu rosto vermelho.

-Me desculpa... – murmurou ela e pude ver que estava quase à beira das lágrimas.

_Por favor, não chore, por favor._

Eu a abracei e ela quase esmagou minhas costelas ao retribuir.

E depois nos beijamos. Enquanto eu escorregava minhas mãos por suas costas ela agarrava meu cabelo – e foi tão confortável que eu não queria parar, só queria o corpinho pequeno de Lily nos meus braços.

**Para: siriusblack-viciadoemcookies**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Eu te amo!**

Se não tivesse falado com você eu jamais teria coragem de ir atrás dele e pedir desculpas!

Obrigada Sirius.

Lils.

P.S.: E aí, já colocou o plano em pratica?

**Para; lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: siriusblack-viciadoemcookies**

**Assunto: De nada**

É claro que você me ama, sou Sirius Black, querida. (=

Vou começar com o plano amanhã. E não, não acredito que Marlene McKinnon seja impossível.

Sirius.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-sonhoseesperançasperdidos**

**De: Ed Gimbleton-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Sua demissão**

A diretoria repensou o assunto e decidiu que você tem muito talento pra ser jogada na rua desse jeito, McKinnon.

A diretoria solicita sua presença no Journal amanhã às dez e meia da manhã, se ainda estiver disposta a trabalhar conosco.

Atenciosamente,

Ed Gimbleton.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenmckinnon-sonhoseesperançasperdidos**

**Assunto: Meu emprego!**

Lils, o senhor Gimbleton me mandou um e-mail e disse que é pra estar no Journal amanhã de manhã!

Acho que eles vão me readmitir!

Isso não é ótimo?

Lene.

P.S.: Como vão as coisas com o James?

**Para: marlenemckinnon-sonhoseesperançasperdidos**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Que bom!**

Nossa! Quem poderia imaginar essa reviravolta? Eu é que não!

Estou feliz por você!

Alguma idéia de por quê eles decidiram repensar sua demissão?

Lils

P.S.: Eu pedi desculpas e ele aceitou! Na verdade, foi meio bobo o motivo dessa briguinha, Lene. Estou feliz por estarmos juntos de novo. Quer dizer... Estávamos _juntos _antes? Ainda não consegui definir minha relação com James. É muito complicado.


	19. Chapter 18

**Cap. 18 – Um lado doce e desconhecido dele**

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Oi (:**

Fiz reserva no Butter, quer jantar comigo hoje?

James

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Oi (:**

Claro! Já estou escolhendo meus sapatos. Às sete?

Lils

**Para: ilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Legal,**

Te encontro lá. Às sete.

James.

**The New York Journal **

**(Lene)**

Eu estava tremendo toda – e não podia ser de frio, agora que a primavera estava chegando. Parei em frente à porta da sala do Gimbleton e respirei fundo.

Pronta pra recuperar meu emprego.

-Entre. – disse ele antes que eu pudesse bater.

Abri a porta e entrei na sala estranhamente decorada em tons pastéis – o que era meio feminino demais para o homem gordo sentado à cadeira de couro atrás da escrivaninha.

-Pontual como sempre, McKinnon. – disse ele. Acenou para a cadeira à sua frente. – Sente-se.

Eu me sentei, estava mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Bem, embora não tenhamos aprovado seu comportamento, mandando o rapaz aqui para se desculpar por você, achamos que devíamos te dar uma chance...

_Peraí, "rapaz"?_

-Peraí, que rapaz? – perguntei confusa.

Ele franziu a testa.

-Como assim "que rapaz"? Sirius Black, é claro! Você o mandou vir aqui e pedir desculpas...

_-Sirius Black?_

Ele assentiu, a testa se vincando ainda mais.

-Mas eu não mandei ninguém vir aqui se desculpar! Caramba, eu nem estou falando com o Black!

Agora o Gimbleton parecia realmente surpreso.

-Então... Você não... Você não sabia?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Ele piscou algumas vezes.

-Bem, de qualquer modo, pensamos melhor a respeito e decidimos que não importava e que a questão do beijo foi realmente um motivo bobo para despedir uma funcionária tão talentosa como...

Eu não estava escutando mais nada do que ele falava.

AH MEU DEUS, SIRIUS!

**Para: siriusblack-viciadoemcookies**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Eu te adoro, cara!**

Me desculpe por ter ficado brava – mas admita que eu tinha bons motivos!

Muito obrigada por ter ido falar com o Gimbleton – eu devia te beijar por isso!

Estou tão feliz! Obrigada, Sirius!

Lene

P.S.:Ah, fique de olho na sua caixa de e-mails – nunca sabemos quando algum e-mail importante vai chegar, certo?

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjounal**

**De: siriusblack-viciadosemcookies**

**Assunto: Valeu!**

Não sabe como estou me sentindo aliviado porque você não está mais brava!

Sério? Você devia me beijar por isso? Porque, talvez eu cobre isso aí, hein?

Não foi nada, sério. Fiz isso porque era muito injusto que você fosse pro buraco quando quem começou tudo fui eu – e porque talvez eu tivesse a esperança de ganhar alguma coisa (oi, o beijo ainda está de pé?) com isso.

Sirius

P.S.: O que quer dizer com isso? E-mails importantes?

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Qual?**

Qual sapato você acha que mais bonito: meu scarpin de bico Redondo azul meia-noite, ou minhas sandálias douradas da Prada que eu comprei semana passada?

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Qual?**

Sei lá.

Lene.

**Para: siriusblack-viciadoemcookies**

**De: edgimbleton-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Sua demissão**

Black,

Nós, da direção, decidimos repensar sua demissão a pedido de Marlene McKinnon que nos jurou que não estava usando seu cargo para privilegiá-lo. Ela também nos disse que qualquer tipo de relação entre os dois não interferirá no trabalho de ambos.

Eu confio em Marlene McKinnon e acredito nela. Por isso, por meio deste e-mail lhe comunico que o senhor será readmitido no Journal a partir dessa segunda feira.

Atenciosamente,

Ed Gimbleton

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon**

**(Marlene)**

-E o prêmio de Melhor Amiga do Ano vai para...! – Sirius irrompeu pela porta da sala. – Marlene McKinnon!

Eu comecei a rir.

-E aí, Sirius.

Ele me abraçou e riu também.

-Valeu, Lene. Consegui o emprego no Journal de volta.

Ele estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Eu já disse que o sorriso do Sirius é muito sexy mesmo?

-Eu sei que eu sou demais, Sirius. – eu disse nom tom que deveria parecer casual. Ele só riu.

-Temos que comemorar, velha amiga! – exclamou – Hoje à noite. Chame a Lily que o James vai junto!

E saiu, rindo ainda. Tudo parecia extremamente engraçado quando se recupera o emprego!

-E então, aonde vocês vão? – perguntou Lily.

Eu dei de ombros e me deitei em seu colo.

-Não sei. – murmurei – Mas espero que seja legal e que não tenha nada a ver com mulheres de lingerie e _pole dance_, se é que me entende...

Ela riu.

-Certo. – ela pegou mais um bombom da minha caixa especial Godiva. – Eu queria que eu e James pudéssemos ir com vocês. – Lily mordeu o lábio inferior – Mas é que James já tinha feito as reservas...

-Não esquenta, Lils. – eu disse – E vai ser bom vocês passarem mais tempo juntos e sem o Sirius pra fazer piada.

-À que horas eles chegam , mesmo?

Ela batia o pé, impaciente. Não agüentei e levantei a cabeça de seu colo.

-Algum problema? – perguntei.

-Nada. – respondeu rápido.

-O que é? – perguntei.

-Vou dizer a ele hoje. – respondeu sem pensar.

Eu sorri.

-Dizer o que a quem?

-Dizer ao James que eu... – suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e eu sabia que não era excesso do novo blush MAC.

-Siiiim...? – eu a instiguei.

-Bem, que eu...

A porta se abriu subitamente e com um estrondo de fazer doer os ouvidos.

-AH MEU DEUS, QUE SUSTO, SEUS IMBECIS! – gritei enquanto James e Sirius entravam, rindo.

-Pronta pra festa, Lenezinha? – Sirius me puxou pelo braço e me arrastou porta afora.

James e Lily ficaram pra trás, se abraçaram e nos seguiram de mãos dadas.

Ah, que lindinho...

**Restaurante Butter**

**(Lily)**

Lene tinha me mandado uma mensagem pelo Blackberry dizendo que Sirius a levou ao Met (Metropolitan Museum of Art) e depois iriam jantar.

Enquanto isso, eu e James estávamos aqui, no Butter.

-Petúnia está entrando em pânico porque agora faltam menos de duas semanas para o casamento e ela definitivamente está gorda demais pra entrar no vestido. – eu ri.

-Bem, parece que alguém está em apuros. – disse James rindo também.

Depois que nossos pratos chegaram, comemos em silêncio. James parecia muito pensativo e não parecia muito interessado em puxar conversa. Imaginei se isso era porque estava absorto em seus próprios pensamentos ou se já estava enjoado da minha voz.

Sempre soube que tinha uma voz irritante. Devia ter ouvido a Lene quando estávamos no segundo ano do fundamental! Ela vivia me dizendo que eu tinha uma voz de "doer o ouvido". Sabe, talvez seja isso mesmo! Ah, que droga! Agora estou com medo de falar, e se ele me mandar calar a boca?

_Tudo bem, relaxa. Agora, faça-o falar. Hmm... Pergunte como foi o dia dele, mas com a voz bem baixa pra ele não se irritar._

Mas quando eu ia abrir a boca, James respirou fundo e abriu a dele também. De modo que o que saiu foi:

Eu: - Como...

Ele:- Eu que...

Falamos ao mesmo tempo e rimos.

-Você primeiro. – disse ele.

Eu ri.

-Não, pode falar.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão tipo: "Fala logo, Lily!".

-Como foi o seu dia? – perguntei baixo.

Ele franziu a testa. Ele estava incomodado? Mas eu tinha falado baixo!

-Bem. Eu comi cachorro quente no almoço. – ele sorriu e eu ri (baixo, claro). – E o seu dia?

-Na verdade foi bom. Lene fez as pazes com Sirius, então ela não foi uma chata total o dia inteiro, como estava sendo antes. – respondi ainda mais baixo.

James franziu mais a testa.

-Lily, por que está falando tão baixo? – perguntou.

-Eu só não queria que ficasse bravo comigo. – eu disse confusa.

E ele pareceu mais confuso ainda.

-Do que está falando?

Agora eu estava desnorteada.

-Achei que estava irritado com a minha voz. Sabe, porque eu fiquei falando a noite toda e você parecia tão pensativo que achei que só estava bolando um jeito de ir embora escondido. – soltei tudo de uma vez e bem rápido.

Ele me olhou boquiaberto por uns minutos e depois começou a rir que nem um louco.

-Do que está rindo? – perguntei.

-Foi isso o que você pensou? – perguntou ele parando de rir aos poucos.

Eu assenti.

-Lily, não é nada disso. – ele sorriu – Eu não poderia enjoar da sua voz nem se quisesse.

Meu coração parou de bater e depois voltou à toda.

-Sério? – não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso idiota quando ele assentiu. – Então por que você ficou tão quieto assim a noite toda? – perguntei.

Ele olhou pra baixo e depois olhou pro meu rosto. Na verdade, foi meio... Não, _muito_ intenso.

-É que eu tinha uma coisa pra te falar. É importante.

-Não! – eu interrompi. –Quer dizer, eu também tenho uma coisa importante pra dizer. Na verdade eu fiquei pensando nisso o dia todo...

-... É que eu percebi...

-...Espera, eu digo primeiro. Eu queria... – comecei.

-Eu te amo.

...

Minha garganta ficou seca, minha cabeça estava meio tonta e meu coração, então...

Eu estivera esperando por esse momento há muito tempo. Talvez desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez, mas naquela época eu não sabia disso. Eu sonhei com essas palavras na boca dele. Juro.

Então por que só consegui ficar parada, olhando pro seu rosto perfeito?

_Reaja, reaja._

Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Pisquei algumas vezes, olhando fixamente para James.

Eu pensei que ele ia ficar bravo. Quer dizer, eu não estava tendo a melhor reação de todas, aqui. Mas ele só sorriu e suspirou aliviado.

-Estive quase explodindo. Tinha que dizer a você. – disse ele.

Depois acenou para o garçom, que veio com a nossa conta.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

-Espere aqui, eu vou trocar de roupa e vamos pro seu apartamento. – eu disse enquanto corria pro quarto.

Sirius me seguiu até o corredor.

-E por quê vamos ao meu humilde apartamento?

-Porque logo, logo, Lily vai chegar com seu amorzinho e acho que eles iam gostar de ter o apartamento só pra eles. – respondi.

-Você acha que eles...?

-Ah, não é óbvio, Sirius? – entrei no quarto e revirei o guarda roupa, por fim tirando de lá uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom.

Encostei a porta e me troquei rapidamente, tomando o cuidado de ficar olhando pra porta, caso Sirius tivesse a infeliz idéia de espiar.

-Belo traje. – disse ele quando saí.

Eu revirei os olhos para seu sarcasmo.

-Vamos logo, Black.

**Apartamento de Lily Evana e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(James)**

Lily ficou muda desde a minha declaração surpresa no Butter's. admito que fiquei meio nervoso, mas tomei sua surpresa – e seu olhar vítreo – como um bom sinal. Queria dizer que ela estivera esperando por isso... Certo?

Mas, enquanto no caminho pro apartamento eu não tinha tanta certeza assim. Lily deveria estar sorrindo agora, não? Então por que ela ficava encarando o nada daquele jeito?

Paramos à porta de seu apartamento e Lily pareceu despertar do transe.

-Obrigada... – disse ela – Por tudo. – e sorriu.

Foi tudo de que eu precisei: no próximo segundo já a estava beijando.

Lily correspondeu com tanto entusiasmo que pensei que todas as emoções que não tinha expressado desde aquelas quatro palavras estavam vindo à tona naquela hora. E foi bom...

Ela se afastou de mim para abrir a porta atrás de si e logo que esta se encontrou aberta, voltou a me beijar e juntos e grudados, entramos no apartamento.

-Espera. – murmurou ela ofegante. Se afastou de mim delicadamente. – LENE! – seu grito me assustou e eu ri.

Lily olhou em volta do apartamento.

-Lene, está aí? – gritou.

Nenhuma resposta.

-Ótimo. – ela sorriu.

-Podemos continuar ou você quer olhar embaixo do sofá pra ver se ela não está escondida? – perguntei.

Ela gargalhou e me agarrou de novo.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos indo pro quarto dela.

Lily não riu dessa vez.

* * *

**Aleluia! Depois de mais ou menos dois milênios e trinta e quatro dias, eu postei! \õ/**

**Desculpa a demora, gente! Mas agora que a fic tá chegando aos capítulos finais (é...), parece que me deu um tipo de preguiça. Tipo, eu tenho as cenas na minha cabeça mas eu fico morrendo de preguiça de escrever... Mas enfim, eu consegui terminar esse (ALELUIA!) e já comecei o próximo, que não deve demorar muito (tomara!).**

**Reviews, reviews! Meu coração pede por elas!**


	20. Chapter 19

Cap. 19 – Talvez

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Oie, como foram as coisas?**

Espero que já esteja acordada. E então, você disse? Disse a ele que o ama? Porque eu sei, Lils, você o ama!

Ah, meu Deus, isso é tão legal!

Estou aqui na casa do Sirius, vendo O Poderoso Chefão ¬¬'. Vou entender se você não responder agora, quer dizer, acho que está ocupada, não?

Lene

**Apartamento de Sirius Black – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

-Levanta, bundão! – sacudi Sirius pelos ombros.

Ele resmungou e virou pro outro lado do sofá – eu o obriguei a passar a noite no sofá enquanto eu ficava com a cama.

Eu puxei seu edredom.

-Sirius!

-Aah... – gemeu ele.

-Levanta.

-Não. Estou dormindo, Lene. Tenha educação.

-Você não está dormindo! – repliquei.

-Como você pode ter certeza? – perguntou, agora sorrindo.

-Eu sei porque estou falando com você.

-Isso não significa nada, Lene. Eu posso muito bem estar dormindo enquanto estamos falando aqui. – disse ele – Já ouvi histórias de pessoas que conversam dormindo, levam o cachorro pra passear dormindo, fazem compras dormindo...

-Sério?

-Na verdade, não. Mas é verdade que há gente sonâmbula que conversa enquanto dorme.

Revirei os olhos.

-Levanta logo. Eu quero ir tomar café fora hoje e você vai comigo! – eu pulei em cima dele, para fazê-lo acordar. – Sirius...!

Lentamente ele se virou para mim e abriu os olhos aos poucos, esfregou-os e piscou algumas vezes. Antes de notar que eu estava em cima dele. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Aí ficamos olhando um pra cara do outro por um tempo. O que me fez lembrar da noite em ficamos juntos.

Eu podia apostar que Sirius estava pensando a mesma coisa...

-Acho melhor eu sair daqui. – murmurei e já estava tirando uma perna de cima dele, quando ele me segurou.

-Acho melhor não.

Eu o encarei e assenti. Então me inclinei e o beijei.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(James)**

O cabelo de Lily parecia estar pegando fogo quando a luz do sol atravessava a janela aberta e batia diretamente nos fios ruivos.

Linda.

Lily era assombrosamente irresistível até quando dormia. Eu a puxei pra mais perto, delicadamente, e comecei a descrever círculos em suas costas nuas com o dedo.

Ela estremeceu um pouquinho e as pálpebras se abriram devagar.

-Oi. – eu disse.

-Oi. – ela sorriu, radiante. Estava se afogando de felicidade. E me levando junto.

-Eu te amo. – sussurrei. Estava me sentindo estranhamente leve.

-Eu te amo. – disse ela e logo em seguida riu. – Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...

Nós rimos e ela tocou os lábios de leve nos meus. O que me fez automaticamente segurá-la e aprofundar o beijo... E...

Lá vamos nós de novo...

**Apartamento de Sirius Black – Brooklyn**

**(Sirius)**

Talvez tenhamos ficado agarrados por uma hora... Ou duas. E não parecia que iríamos nos separar tão cedo.

O corpo de Lene era confortável contra o meu e a sensação de tê-la em meus braços era boa e familiar. Talvez fosse familiar porque eu tinha fantasiado com isso tantas vezes que já conhecia a sensação. Mas era mil vezes melhor que qualquer sonho.

Lene me beijava como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã – ou talvez só estivesse correspondendo ao meu desespero.

Tamanho era minha empolgação que não foi muito difícil convencer a senhorita McKinnon a me seguir até o quarto.

-Não acredito que estamos fazendo isso. – disse ela entre um beijo.

-Eu acredito.

E voltei a beijá-la, deitando-a na cama.

-Sirius... – murmurou ela.

Eu não dei ouvidos.

-Sirius, não podemos fazer isso... – murmurou de novo, mas sua voz a traía. Não pude esconder um sorriso.

-Me dê apenas um bom motivo pra não fazermos. – pedi enquanto minhas mãos passeavam por seu quadril.

Senti que a batalha estava ganha quando ela suspirou e agarrou com força o meu cabelo.

**Central Park**

**(Lene)**

-Acha que James e Lily vão ficar juntos, finalmente? – perguntou Sirius enquanto observávamos uma velha senhora passear com seu poodle gigante. Mais à frente, um grupo de atletas, fazia sua corrida matinal e uma garota patinava.

-Provavelmente. Bem, tomara. – respondi observando com atenção a garotinha loira tentando se equilibrar nos patins da Barbie. – É bem complicada essa relação deles. Se é que havia uma relação antes.

Senti que Sirius estava me observando, mas não olhei de volta. Estava meio assustada de ter que encontrar seus olhos de novo – os mesmo olhos que me observavam com fascínio (se é que essa é a palavra certa) quando, bem... Você sabe.

Não sabia por quê. Quer dizer, eu podia confiar em Sirius – ele era meu melhor amigo, não ia dormir comigo e nunca mais olhar na minha cara. Talvez não tivesse nada demais em ficar com seu amigo uma (tá bem, duas!) vez.

Mas talvez eu não pudesse confiar em mim mesma. Porque talvez (só talvez) eu tenha sentido alguma coisa (um tranquinho no coração? Talvez...) quando olhei pros mesmos olhos que evitava agora. Talvez eu tenha gostado do modo como ele me olhava. Talvez tenha olhado pra ele do mesmo jeito. Talvez tenha gostado de dormir com ele (esqueça que eu disse isso!).

Mas só o que conseguia pensar agora era: O QUE ESTAMOS FAZENDO?

Eu estava morrendo de medo de começar... Bem, de começar a _gostar_ do modo como Sirius obviamente me queria.

Estava morrendo de medo (cagando!) de começar a me apaixonar por ele.

Porque com Sirius tudo é um enorme ponto de interrogação. Você nunca sabe quando vai estar debaixo dos lençóis com ele e quando ele vai estar no quarto com uma modelo da Noruega. Você não sabe se o que ele diz é verdadeiro ou se é só uma desculpa para dormir com você.

À essa altura dos meus pensamentos, as lágrimas já estavam se formando. Merda.

Virei a cabeça de lado e dei um gole no meu chá de limão, na esperança de que Sirius não visse meu nariz cor-de-rosa.

Tarde demais pra começar a me preocupar.

Eu já estava _chorando_ pelo cara.

Merda, Sirius! Devia ser proibido uma pessoa ser tão perfeita!

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Sua resposta**

Desculpe por demorar a responder, você estava certa: estive _muito_ ocupada pra verificar minha caixa de entrada. (Não, eu não vou contar detalhes).

Onde você passou a noite, afinal. Ah, não me diga, na casa do Sirius. Aconteceu... Alguma coisa que queira me contar? Além de ter assistido ao Poderoso Chefão, quero dizer.

Bem, eu posso dizer que estou nas nuvens e que estou total e completamente apaixonada pelo homem mais carinhoso do mundo!

EU AMO O JAMES!

Agora que já disse a ele, dá vontade de contar pra todo mundo que eu AMO O JAMES. Aí, a toda hora passa pela minha cabeça que EU AMO O JAMES. E eu não consigo parar de pensar no quanto EU AMO O JAMES!

Tudo bem, me bata. O que posso fazer? Estou morrendo de amores por aqui. Eu sei que eu sempre digo que gente apaixonada dá vontade de vomitar e que casais fofos não existem e os dos filmes são melequentos e chatos, mas isso era quando eu era a Velha Lily. A Velha Lily desprezava o amor porque nunca na vida encontrara uma pessoa como o James e até fazia a festa anual de "Eu odeio o dia dos namorados". Mas a Nova Lily adora o amor e tudo o que lembra o amor e ela não vê a hora de chegar o dia dos namorados (semana que vem!).

Lily.

P.S.: EU AMO O JAMES!

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: eu te amo**

Eu te amo.

James

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Ontem à noite**

Alguma coisa que tenha acontecido e que eu queria te contra?

Hmm...

Socorro! Por favor, pode vir conversar comigo no almoço? Por favor? Preciso de uma amiga, Lils.

Lene

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: cacetada!**

O que aconteceu agora, Lene? Vou estar aí no Journal no almoço. Vamos ao Friday's.

Lils.

**Restaurante Friday's**

**(Lily)**

Eu estava radiante e ainda pensando em James, mas o e-mail visivelmente desesperado de Lene furou a minha bolha de alegria por um tempo. Eu fiquei preocupada e achava que sabia o motivo por que Lene fico daquele jeito.

-Eu dormi com ele de novo, Lily! – guinchou ela. O nariz estava ficando vermelho.

-Eu sei.

Lene ergueu a cabeça.

-Sabe?

-Na verdade, não exatamente. Mas quando mandou a mensagem, achei que fosse isso. – respondi. – Mas, mas Lene... se você sabia que iria se arrepender, por que fez isso? – perguntei cautelosa.

-Eu não estou arrependida de ter dormido com ele! – exclamou ela em voz alta. Na verdade, eu acho que foi em voz muita alta porque de repente, todos no restaurante estavam nos olhando. Lene nem ficou com vergonha, só continuou a falar. – Eu estou com medo, acho.

-Medo de quê? – perguntei. Eu já sabia a resposta, mas Lene precisava claramente desabar e expressar seus sentimentos em voz alta, para só assim, se resolver.

Caraca, eu seria uma ótima psicóloga... Talvez devesse ter feito psicologia...

-Medo de me apaixonar por ele. – sussurrou ela. Depois me olhou tristemente – Mas eu acho que não dá mais pra me preocupar, Lils. Acho que já era.

-Já era o quê? – instiguei.

-Acho que eu já... Bem você sabe.

-Não sei não. – respondi.

Ela me olhou, zangada.

-Sabe sim! Eu não vou dizer.

-Então diga "talvez". – sugeri.

-O quê?

-Talvez. Quando eu era pequena e não gostava de admitir algumas coisas, Tunia me dizia pra falar "talvez" primeiro, assim ficava na incerteza, mesmo que fosse um caso óbvio.

Ela deu de ombros.

-_Talvez _eu já esteja apaixonada. – suspirou.

Tive que reprimir uma risada.

**Para: jemospotter-nycrhonicle**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Lene**

Ela me confessou, James. Hoje fomos almoçar juntas e ela confessou que "talvez" esteja apaixonada pelo Sirius! (=

Não é bonitinho?

Provavelmente você sabe o que rolou entre eles, ontem.

Quer vir aqui em casa hoje à noite?

Lily.

P.S.: Eu te amo!

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado desse!**

**Vocês já sabem: reviews, reviews!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Cap. 20 – Cartas na Mesa**

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Dia dos namorados**

Tem que passar o 14 de fevereiro comigo. O dia todo. Vamos tomar café no parque e alugar filmes e jantar no Nobu.

Não. Quer saber? Esquece. Você escolhe o que vamos fazer.

James

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: dia dos namorados**

Parece perfeito pra mim. Sério.

Desde que esteja com você, posso até mergulhar no rio Hudson (embora ao invés de água, fosse engolir lixo).

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: merlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: dia dos namorados**

O que eu vou fazer, Lils? Agora eu não tenho nem mesmo a festa do Eu Odeio o Dia dos Namorados pra me distrair no 14 de fevereiro.

Vou ficar em casa e tomar todos os potes de sorvete que conseguir, pensando em como você e James estarão se beijando no Central Park, ou sei lá pra onde vão.

Eu odeio você.

Lene.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: dia dos namorados**

Ainda temos uma semana antes do dia 14. Saia, converse com os caras mais gatos que encontrar e arranje um namorado até lá. Ainda tem tempo.

Desculpe por te fazer me odiar. Mas nem ferrando vou abrir mão de estar com James pra me trancar no apartamento com você.

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: dia dos namorados**

Bela amiga você é!

Não vou sair nem conhecer ninguém. Já disse que vou ficar no apartamento comendo chocolate e tomando sorvete.

Lene

P.S.: Eu odeio você.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyeans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: dia dos namorados**

Ahn… Lenezinha… Desculpa, mas… Acho que não vai dar pra você se trancar no apartamento... É que eu combinei de passar o dia aqui com James.

DESCULPA!

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Dia dos namorados**

EU ODEIO VOCÊ!

Lene.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

_Saia e conheça pessoas! Argh!_

Eu estava completamente fula por não ter ninguém com quem passar o dia dos namorados. E completamente dolorida e enciumada por Lily ter um namorado fofo e perfeito, que provavelmente vai pedí-la em casamento e eles vão ter cinco filhos lindos, de olhos verdes e sardas, enquanto a titia Lene tenta arranjar um namorado.

Eu estava tentando imaginar cada um dos cinco filhos de Lily – duas meninas e três meninos -, quando Sirius entrou no apartamento.

Nota para mim mesma: lembrar de trancar a porta.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado. Percebi o cheiro do seu perfume. Hmm... Tentei não ficar fungando demais.

-Nada. – olhei para a TV ligada. Estava passando algum _reality show_ de segunda. – O que faz aqui?

-Só queria te ver.

Eu olhei pra ele, sem saber o que dizer.

-Legal. – murmurei.

_Legal? Qual é o meu problema?_

-Ahn, Lily quer o apartamento aqui só pra ela, na sexta, então... Será que eu podia ficar com você? – perguntei. – Quer dizer, no sue apartamento. Porque eu não vou poder ficar aqui, entende. Com os dois lá querendo ficar sozinhos e...

_Ai meu Deus! Para de tagarelar!_

Sirius estava sorrindo.

-O que está havendo, Lene? – perguntou ele.

-Como assim? – perguntei rápido.

-O que aconteceu pra te deixar nervosa desse jeito? – ele estava sorrindo mais agora.

-Como assim "o que aconteceu"? Não aconteceu nada, por que você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? Precisa ter acontecido alguma coisa pra eu estar desse jeito? Talvez eu só tenha exagerado na cafeína. Quer dizer, você sabe que cafeína é um energético, certo? – _falando, falando, falando..._

Sirius estava rindo demais. Estava me deixando muito, muito brava mesmo.

-Do que está rindo, imbecil? – exclamei.

Ele só gargalhou mais um pouco.

-Está nervosa _comigo_, Lene? – perguntou em meio às risadas.

Eu o olhei nervosa, mas mais que isso: desesperada pra esconder o fato de que ele estava certo.

-O quê? – foi só o que consegui dizer em meio ao pânico.

-Admita, Lene! Você está completamente nervosa com a _minha presença_!

Respirei pela boca umas duas vezes, antes de perguntar:

-Por que diabos eu estaria brava com você?

-Eu não disse "brava", Lene. Eu disse "nervosa". Você está nervosa comigo e vou te dizer por quê: Você está apaixonada, Lene. Caidinha. Por mim. – ele me olhou com superioridade e riu de novo, antes de, mais uma vez, se afogar em gargalhadas.

-Nem vem! Seu arrogante convencido! – gritei tentando abafar suas risadas com minha voz – Eu não estou apaixonada por você!

Agora eu estava mesmo em desespero.

-Acredite no que quiser, Lene. Eu sei da verdade. – disse ele.

Essa era uma das inúmeras razões de eu não querer me apaixonar por ele.

Idiota.

**Apartamento de James Potter – Brooklyn**

**(James)**

-Coitada da Lene, seu idiota! – exclamou Lily, mas até ela parecia estar querendo rir. – Por que foi encostá-la na parede desse jeito?

Eu só ria junto com Sirius.

-Qual é, Lils? Foi divertido! – disse ele.

Lily riu e se acomodou melhor em meu peito. Sirius deitara no outro sofá, dando-nos espaço para nos deitarmos. Ele não parecia nem um pouco constrangido com a "ceninha romântica" – como ele próprio descrevera. Eu podia apostar que, se fosse Lene no lugar dele ela faria caretas e deixaria bem explícito que não se sentia a vontade.

Ainda bem que era Sirius, porque eu não me sentia nem um pouco inclinado a desgrudar de Lily.

-Ela te falou alguma coisa? – perguntou Sirius de repente.

Eu franzi a testa e ia perguntar do que ele estava falando, quando percebi que Sirius olhava para Lily e não para mim.

Lily sorriu, marota.

-Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. – respondeu – Eu não vou te dizer, Black. Aliás, por que você estaria interessado nisso? Hein? Por que quer saber se a Lene falou de você?

Agora eu estava rindo com ela e Sirius – tenho o prazer de dizer – virou a cara, parecendo meio sem graça.

-Só curiosidade, Lils, caramba...

Ela riu alto.

-Você está envergonhado, Black? – perguntou ela sorrindo – Está... "Nervoso"? Por causa de estarmos falando sobre seu súbito interesse pela minha amiga?

-Calada, Lils! Não sabe do que está falando. Só porque eu estava meio interessado no que ela _talvez_ tenha dito sobre mim, não quer dizer que esteja _apaixonado por ela_!

-Ninguém falou que você estava "apaixonado". – murmurei contendo o riso.

Ele pareceu atônito por um momento, antes de se recuperar em mais um de seus "sorrisos Black".

-Bem, mas eu tenho certeza de que Lene está, embora não possa ter uma confirmação da parte da Lily! – ele olhou a ruiva emburrado.

-Então?

-Então o que? – perguntou ele.

-O que vai fazer a respeito? – perguntei.

-Como assim?

-Bem, - respondeu Lily por mim – Se você tem tanta certeza de que ela está apaixonada, o que vai fazer sobre isso? Porque você saber que tem que fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso, não é? Não pode deixar a "pobre da Lene" se iludindo. Você precisa falar com ela.

Sirius pareceu pensar sobre o assunto.

-Mas não há nada que eu queria dizer a ela... Não a respeito... Disso.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Tem que fazer alguma coisa, Sirius.

Sirius olhou pro chão e me pareceu tão confuso que quase fiquei com pena dele.

-Diga pra ela o que sente. – soltei. Sirius ergueu a cabeça rapidamente – Diga de uma vez que gosta dela também! Não é tão difícil!

Tá legal, talvez eu estivesse mentindo, porque quase vomitei meu coração quando estava tentando falar sobre meus sentimentos com a Lily... Mas no final tudo deu certo, não? Olhe pra nós agora: o estereótipo de casal perfeito!

-O que eu deveria dizer? _Lene, talvez eu seja um idiota por não ter dito antes, mas eu estou apaixonado? E talvez já faça algum tempo que te vejo diferente! _Ou: "_Lene você é diferente de qualquer outra garota com quem já saí na vida e elas não foram poucas, acredite!_"?

Ele parou de falar de repente. Eu e Lily o olhávamos totalmente estáticos, mas Sirius não estava olhando pra nós. Estava fixando um ponto acima do sofá onde estávamos deitados.

-Sabe, talvez, se não tivesse sido um completa babaca orgulhoso e idiota, e se tivesse dito isso antes, poderíamos ter evitado uma série ridículas de discussões sem sentido! – arfou Lene, que por acaso, tinha entrado enquanto Sirius gritava seu discurso.

Então, de repente, estávamos todos lá: cada um com um quarto do constrangimento que, de repente, se abateu sobre a sala.

**Apartamento de James Potter – Brooklyn**

**(Sirius)**

_Tudo bem, talvez, se eu fechar os olhos agora, neste exato momento, e abrir depois de uns cinco segundos, eu descubra que foi tudo um sonho. Que eu não acabei de me declarar pra Lene, que ela não acabou de me repreender por não ter feito isso. Vou descobrir que eu ainda estou dormindo._

Fechei os olhos. Um, dois, três, quatro... Cinco!

Agora James e Lily me olhavam com o cenho franzido e Lene ainda parecia surpresa demais – ou emocionada, eu sei lá – pra fazer alguma coisa.

-Ahn, bem, com certeza eu estou constrangida demais pra fazer alguma coisa que não seja cair fora. – Lily quebrou o silêncio de um jeito que só ela mesmo – Então, quem gosta de comida mexicana? Todo mundo? Ótimo! Eu e James estamos indo buscar!

-Mas eles entregam em ca... – começou James.

Lily lhe lançou um olhar exasperado de "meu-Deus-como-você-é-lento!".

-_Nós estamos indo buscar! _

-Ah, certo.

Eles saíram de mãos dadas, na porta, James ainda olhou pra trás, pra dar uma espiada em mim e em Lene, mas nós ainda estávamos parados como os dois bons idiotas que somos.

-Então, - começou ela – você estava falando sério?

Eu a olhei surpreso. Será que não tinha sido óbvio?

Mas então me ocorreu que devia ter sido mesmo estranho.

-Se eu disser que não, vai ficar brava?

Ela me olhou boquiaberta, como se tivesse levado um tapa.

Então eu ri. Desculpe, não pude perder a piada.

-Claro que foi sério, Lene! – exclamei.

E então sua careta desapareceu e ela pareceu meio nervosa, me olhando como se perguntasse: "Okay, então, o que fazemos agora?".

-Então você "me vê de um jeito diferente há algum tempo", hã? – perguntou, citando uma das frases que eu acabara de dizer.

Bom, eu é que não ia dar uma de garoto amedrontado mentindo pra ela a essa altura do campeonato.

-Na verdade, é sim. – respondi.

Ela deu um sorrisinho e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

-Na verdade, eu também.

-Eu já sabia.

Ela riu e me empurrou.

-Não seja convencido, Black! Eu não sou como as outras mulheres que "te vêem de um jeito diferente"!

De repente paramos de sorrir.

-Eu sei. – eu disse, e pareceu muito mais intenso do que poderia imaginar.

Ela suspirou, como se se rendesse.

E eu a puxei, de repente morrendo de vontade de beijá-la tão intensamente quanto possível.

E foi exatamente assim: intenso. Eu pude sentir o sorriso de Lene quando agarrou meu cabelo com força.

**Apartamento de James Potter – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

_Eu já tenho com quem passar o dia dos namorados!_

_Eu amo 14 de fevereirooooooooo!_

* * *

**Finalmente eu postei! Vocês não estão felizes? kk**

**Então, aí está O Capitulo Em Que Sirius Declara Seus Sentimentos De Uma Forma Totalmente Esquisita e Meio Estúpida! Mas, pelo menos ele e a Lene se acertaram. **

**Sinceramente, o cap. não ficou do jeito que eu queria e eu estou realmente frustrada com isso... Mas, eu estava ansiosa pra postar porque eu tive uma ideia pra uma nova fic e um final legal pra essa, então eu queria terminar logo, pra poder postar a nova fic que estou "produzindo na cabeça", porque eu não posso cometer o erro de postar duas ao mesmo tempo, porque eu desisto fácil e, se eu postar ao mesmo tempo é perigoso eu acabar abandonando uma e isso eu odiaria ter que fazer (:**

**Ok, chega de falatório e vamos direto ao ponto: Eu preciso de reviews porque eu não sou vidente e não sei se vocês gostaram sem elas!**

**(:**


	22. Chapter 21

**Cap. 21 – HAPPY VALENTINE'S!**

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De:marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Ok,**

Talvez eu tenha mudado minha opinião sobre o dia de amanhã. Talvez, agora eu goste do dia 14 de fevereiro...

Lene

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Ok,**

E isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de Sirius ter te convidado pra sair nem nada disso, né? Você simplesmente mudou de idéia, assim, por vontade própria, certo?

Lils

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Ok,**

É claro!

Lene.

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: ?**

O que se dá de presente de dia dos namorados?

Sirius

**Para:siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De:jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: ?**

O que se dá de presente de dia dos namorados?

James

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: RE:?**

SEM A MENOR IDEIA**.**

Sirius

**Para:siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: RE:?**

SEM A MENOR IDEIA.

James

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon - Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

-Espero que James esteja pensando em cashmere, Lene, porque eu estou desde Janeiro! – eu ri.

Eu e Lene estávamos discutindo sobre o que queríamos ganhar de dia dos namorados – havíamos acabado de comprar os presentes de James e Sirius.

-A que horas Sirius vem te pegar? – perguntei.

-Ele chega ao meio-dia. Daqui a uma meia hora... – respondeu ela distraidamente.

-Lene...

-AI CARAMBA! Ele vem daqui a meia hora! – ela se levantou do sofá com uma careta, engraçadíssima, devo dizer, e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

**Apartamento de Sirius Black – Brooklyn**

**(Sirius)**

Eu estava deitado em uma nuvem... Aí vieram vários carneirinhos, saltitando um atrás do outro. E eles começaram a pular uma cerquinha branca e chegar mais perto de mim... Mas, espera, eles estavam ficando cor-de-rosa... Que estranho, agora eles estão ficando vermelhos...

-Bééé! Bééé! Bééé!... – baliam cada vez mais alto – Bé! Bé! BÉÉÉÉ! TRIIIIIIM!

Então, tive que estreitar os olhos para ver melhor, porque eles estavam se transformando... Se transformando em bolinhas vermelhas... Não, não... _Corações vermelhos_...

-TRIIIIIIM!

Um deles parou à minha frente e eu me sentei... Então com um "POP!" ele se transformou em uma caixa. Uma caixa vermelha, com um laço de fita envolto...

-TRIIIIIM!

Eu abri a caixa e dentro, havia outra caixa igual. Eu abri esta também e lá estava outra caixa, e outra, e outra... _Por que eu não encontro o presente?_

_-TRIIIIIM!_

Levei um susto ao abrir os olhos e descobrir que não estava em nuvem nenhuma. Atendi o telefone, que há muito se esgoelava na mesinha de cabeceira.

-Ahn... oi?

-Sirius? Por que não atendeu antes? Estou te ligando há séculos! – reclamou James do outro lado da linha.

-Ah... Foi mal. Eu estava eu um sonho tão... – comecei.

-Sonho? Espera, você estava _dormindo?_ Às onze e meia da manhã você ainda estava na cama?

-Qual é, James! Nos dias de folga, não acordo antes do meio-dia. Se eu acordo cedo, sinto que o dia já está perdido.

-Mas ele está perdido, Sirius. Está mesmo. Porque era pra você estar pegando a Lene no apartamento dela agora.

-O que? Mas eu... _Ai caramba._

-É.

-Eu não tenho um presente.

-Eu sei...

-Você tem um?

-Não mesmo. Por isso estava te ligando, mas ao que parece, você é pior namorado que eu... Olha, isso fez eu me sentir melhor!

-Calado, seu filho da mãe. – rosnei.

Desliguei e saí correndo pra me arrumar a tempo. A única coisa boa em que consegui pensar na hora era que, pelo menos, Lene morava no mesmo prédio que eu.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

Quando entrei no quarto, surpresa! Lily havia arrumado minhas roupas e acessórios em cima da cama.

-Lily, eu já disse que te amo hoje? – perguntei em voz alta.

-Não! Mas estou de ouvidos atentos! – a voz dela veio da cozinha.

-Eu te amo!

Dez minutos depois eu já estava vestida com minha blusa de linha fina turquesa de decote arredondado, calças boyfriend e sapatos Oxford roxos. Com um cintinho fininho e violeta na cintura.

Lily me disse pra passar iluminador nos olhos e um pouco de rímel.

-Não use um batom muito forte... Quer saber, não use batom! Use meu chapstick de morango.

Em quinze minutos eu estava pronta!

-Obrigada, Lily! Sem você aqui eu provavelmente passaria horas decidindo o que vestir!

Ela sorriu e me mandou dois beijinhos de longe.

Então, ouvi um bip familiar vindo da sala.

-É o meu celular! Tomara que não seja o Sirius cancelando, ou eu mato... – resmunguei enquanto me dirigia até o sofá.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: URGENTE!**

Pelo amor de Deus, Lene! Eu não faço idéia do que comprar pra Lily!

James

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Sua besta…**

… Você ainda não comprou?

Qual é o seu problema, animal?

Lene

**Para: merlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Podemos…**

… Só pular a parte chata da bronca, por favor? Estou com um problema, Lene! AJUDA, POR FAVOR!

James

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Sorte sua…**

… Que eu sou uma pessoa bondosa.

Só uma palavra para o seu presente, Romeu: CASHMERE.

Lene

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Eu te amo!**

Eu te amo!

Valeu.

James

**Apartamento de James Potter – Brooklyn**

**(James)**

Depois dessa eu ia ter que comprar um cartão e umas flores pra Lene!

Peguei um táxi o mais rápido possível para a Bendel's e escolhi um cardigã cinza claro de cashmere – que, embora parecesse simples pra mim, custou uma fortuna em dólares!

Bem, talvez as flores de Lene possam esperar...

**Para:lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Pronta?**

Estou à caminho. Pronta para o melhor dia dos namorados da sua vida?

James

**Apartamentop de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Sirius)**

Quando apertei a campainha, foi Lily que atendeu.

-Oi, ahn...

-Eu vou chamar a Lene, entra! – ela me puxou pelo pulso e correu pro quarto.

Eu olhei em volta, nervoso. O que eu ia fazer, meu Pai? "_Olha Lene, eu tinha comprado um presente, mas aí, essa semana, eu percebi que não era o suficiente e estava levando até a loja pra trocar quando apareceram uns caras, armados, sabe, e eles me obrigaram a dar o vestido, ahn... Vera Chang, ou que nome tenha, no qual eu havia pagado mais de mil dólares e..."_

Então Lene apareceu e eu esqueci toda a história que havia inventado. Ela me beijou e aí eu já estava com amnésia.

-Onde vamos passar o dia mais legal da minha vida? – perguntou ela.

-Ahn?

-Sirius? Oi?

-Ah! É... Vamos… Vamos almoçar no Butter e passar o resto da tarde no Central Park e à noite vamos à festa Valentine's Day na Barney's! – anunciei.

Ela ofegou.

-Ai meu Deus! Você tem ingressos pra festa Valentine's Day? Na Barney's?

Eu assenti e ela se jogou em cima de mim.

-Vou pegar a minha bolsa! – e correu até o quarto.

Lily entrou correndo na sala.

-É verdade? A festa? – perguntou.

-É. Mas você não deveria ter ouvido isso, James queria uma surpresa. Não vai gostar quando souber que você já sabe.

-Ah, por favor! Eu sou uma ótima atriz! Fingi acreditar em Papai Noel até os oito anos pra agradar meus pais! – ela riu. – Eu não acredito! A Valentine's Day! Eu preciso de um vestido novo!

-Lily, você não tem, tipo assim, uns quinhentos vestidos da alta costura? – perguntei.

-É, mas a maioria eu já usei! – ela fez um gesto de descaso com a mão e eu revirei os olhos.

-Ah! Lils, pelo amor da santa pena da galinha, quase me esqueci! Eu não tenho um presente!

-Como? – Lily abriu a boca, em choque e, por um momento tive medo de apanhar.

-Estou pronta! – Lene apareceu à porta da sala. Um sorriso enoooorme no rosto. – Mas antes, o seu presente! – ela tirou um embrulho fininho da bolsa e me entregou.

-O que é...?

-Abre!

Eu abri o pacote prateado e encontrei dois pedaços de papel.

-Passagens?

-É. Pra Londres! Vamos usá-las logo! Juntos! – ela me beijou de novo.

Caraca. Passagens. _Londres._

_ – _Vai ser legal, Lily e James também vão!

E eu nem mesmo tinha um presente.

Enquanto Lene me abraçava, olhei por sobre sua cabeça para Lily, que me olhava de olhos estreitos.

-Socorro. – sussurrei.

Lily franziu a testa e sussurrou de volta:

-Tiffany's.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(James)**

-Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – Lily dava pulinhos frenéticos enquanto abraçava o cardigã novo.

-Agora, o seu presente! – ela pegou um envelope de debaixo do vaso de plantas na mesa de centro.

Eu o peguei, curioso, e abri.

-Passagens?

-É, para Londres! Vamos eu você e a Lene!

Eu sorri pra ela, que subiu em cima de mim, me fazendo deitar no sofá.

-Não está empolgado? – perguntou ela, os lábios perigosamente perto dos meus.

Ela me beijou de leve e depois desceu os beijos pela minha mandíbula e pescoço.

-Hmm... Na verdade, - murmurei – talvez eu fique depois. Agora estou realmente empolgado com outra coisa...

Ela riu e eu agarrei sua cintura, prendendo-a contra mim.

_Viva o dia dos namorados._

**Joalheria Tiffany's**

**(Sirius)**

-Você está tentando espiar! – protestei.

Lene riu e fechou os olhos firmemente.

-Pronto, não estou mais. Pode, por favor, me dizer onde nós estamos?

-Ainda não.

Ela resmungou e soltou um muxoxo. Eu a conduzi até a porta da Tiffany's.

-A pista é: Bonequinha de Luxo.

Ela franziu a testa e se retesou. Depois soltou uma exclamação indefinida de empolgação.

-Tiffany's! Tiffany's!

Ela abriu os olhos e me puxou pelo pulso, entrando com toda a pressa na loja.

Eu já me despedira de mais da metade do meu salário, no fim do dia.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Lily)**

James foi embora quando Sirius trouxe Lene e todos fomos nos aprontar para a festa.

Ainda bem que eu já tinha um vestido (Prada, eu te amo!): Nude, cintura alta, ombros de fora, mini-saia rodada, três camadas de tule no forro. Eu queria comprar um sapato novo, mas a Lene me deu uma bronca e me fez usar um peep-toe preto, de laço e meia-pata (da temporada passada!). Depois, ela ainda me fez sofrer por longos quarenta e cinco minutos com o baby-liss do inferno.

Lene não parava de olhar para o novo pingente de gota de brilhante que Sirius deu pra ela.

-Já achou? – perguntou ela, impaciente.

Eu estava há vinte minutos revirando o guarda-roupa dela em busca de um bom vestido para a festa, uma vez que ela havia prometido me deixar vesti-la.

Enfim encontrei um Gucci vermelho, de cetim e renda e combinei com os sapatos oxford pretos de Lene. Prendemos seu cabelo em um coque bagunçado.

Ficamos mais meia hora tentando passar delineador – o que resultou em vários cotonetes sujos e muito removedor de maquiagem.

Depois disso, parece que as coisas aconteceram muito rápido. Eu me lembro de que Sirius e James alugaram uma limusine e eu e Lene demos um ataque e depois eu me lembro de champanhe na limusine, hmm... Depois fomos à melhor festa da minha vida e eu lembro que a Lene viu uma garota loira de costas e... ("BRITNEY! BRITNEY!") Depois Lene não voltou pra casa comigo, e sim o James:

-Feliz primeiro Dia dos Namorados... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

E então tivemos uma das melhores noites da nossa vida.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: petuniaevans-procurandovestidoperfeito**

**Assunto: Lily,**

O grande dia é nesse sábado! Consegue acreditar? Eu sei que não. Bem, eu só estou avisando que você e a Marlene devem chegar às quatro, juntos com mas outras damas de honra!

Ah, você deveria experimentar os prazeres de estar apaixonada! Aposto que seu amigo Jimmy deu no pé, acertei?

Tunia.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: OMFG.**

_Tenho certeza de que estou apaixonada._

Lils.

* * *

**Aí está: Capítulo de dia dos namorados. Desculpem não ter colocado mais detalhes sobre a festa, mas eu queria uma Lily totalmente desnorteada (bêbada) pra que a única coisa que fizesse sentido no final fosse ela estar apaixonada - não sei se deu pra entender, mas enfim...**

**Desculpem a demora pra postar, eu juro que eu estou tentando escrever mais rápido. **

**Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 22  O Final

**Cap. 22 – O casamento.**

**Para: petuniaevans-procurandovestidoperfeito**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: James não foi embora...**

...Pra sua informação. E sim, eu sei que o casamento é sábado e que eu tenho que chegar cedo. Não precisava usar seus últimos neurônios me mandando este e-mail, embora eu aprecie a dedicação e tente ignorar o fato de que só me mandou o e-mail mesmo porque está se gabando.

Lils.

**LaBelle's Magazine – edição – escritório de Lily Evans**

**(Lily)**

"_... A verdade é que o dia dos namorados foi criado pela mídia (para matérias exclusivas), pelos comerciantes (para mais dinheiro) e pelas mulheres (para presentes!). Mas quem liga pra isso quando se tem uma caixa de Godiva e um ursinho te esperando na cama?"_

Terminei de digitar e senti um frio na barriga ao pensar que a megera iria ler minha matéria em breve.

Eu estive o dia todo digitando uma matéria especial sobre o dia dos namorados, deixando de lado todo o meu dever de casa – uma matéria sobre a nova linha de sutiãs bordados Vistoria's Secret – e esquentando a cabeça com meu cappuccino.

Cliquei em "Imprimir" e, com a matéria em mãos, saí de minha salinha confortável para a jaula da leoa.

Bati à porta três vezes, como sempre faço.

-Entre. – sua voz era rascante.

Assim que abri a porta ela já foi disparando:

-Sabe, Geórgia, eu não gosto que meu almoço atrase nem um minuto. Acontece que você demorou quinze, _quinze_ minutos pra me trazer a droga que um filé mal passado! Será que nem pra isso você serve? Se eu soubesse disso antes, teria ficado com a outra assistente! Ela apagou os registros de cinco anos no meu arquivo, mas pelo menos trazia meu almoço na hora! – ela bufou e ergueu a cabeça para mim. Franziu as sobrancelhas. – Você não é a Geórgia.

_Não! Sério? Como ninguém fez o favor de me contar antes?_

-Não.

-Então? Posso saber por que a mocinha Evans veio tomar meu tempo?

Ela sabe meu sobrenome! Bom.

Engoli em seco.

-Bem, eu vim entregar uma coisa...

-Uma coisa?

-É, uma matéria...

-Uma matéria... Sobre?

Senti meu rosto ficando vermelho e o suor se formando na minha testa.

-O dia dos namorados.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, o dia dos namorados! Que original, você está de parabéns, querida. Eu vou colocá-la na minha pasta junto com as matérias de outras editoras que querem subir na vida com artigos especiais sobre a páscoa, o natal, o dia da independência... – o sarcasmo dela estava praticamente escorrendo veneno.

-Mas senhora Wilburn, tenho certeza de que...

-Esta é diferente. Sei, sei. Deixe em minha mesa. – ela acenou com descaso e voltou os olhos para o monitor do computador.

Deixei a matéria e saí o mais rápido possível.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Como foi?**

Como foi com a matéria?

Lene

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: RE: Como foi?**

Horrível! Foi patético, ela tirou com a minha cara!

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: :(**

Sinto muito por isso.

Lene.

**LaBelle's Magazine – edição – Escritório de Lily Evans**

**(Lily)**

Arremessei o último copo descartável na lixeira. Passara o dia todo à base de cafeína, já que estava deprimida demais pra ficar acordada por conta própria. Eu só queria ir pra casa, tomar um banho e me sufocar com um travesseiro ou coisa parecida.

Não conseguia acreditar que tinha feito aquilo. Por que, céus, eu tivera que inventar de "ser uma escritora de verdade"? Por que eu tive que entregar aquela matéria idiota? Estava mais do que claro agora que eu cometera uma burrice dos infernos. A Wilburn foi tão sarcástica quanto possível. Agora ela tem a confirmação daquilo que pensou desde que me admitiu aqui: que eu sou uma menininha idiota que não merece mais do que matérias mínimas, que nem sempre são publicadas.

-Lily! – Norah abriu minha porta num rompante.

-Que merda, Norah! Se você fechar o punho e bater com ele na porta vai fazer barulho, este que irá me avisar que há alguém querendo entrar na minha sala!

-Desculpa, mas é que eu tenho só quarenta e cinco segundos! Olha, a Wilburn quer nós duas na sala dela daqui a vinte e sete segundos! Corre!

Me ergui da cadeira rapidamente e saímos em disparada pelos corredores abarrotados de estagiários malucos.

Norah bateu três vezes e a Cruela murmurou um "Entre" que eu não ouviria se não estivesse de ouvidos colados na porta.

Wilburn estava usando os óculos de leitura (Com mini brilhantes incrustados à armação) e nem mesmo ergueu os olhos dos papeis que estava lendo quando entramos.

-Sentem-se. – mandou ela. E nós obedecemos, claro. Foi quando dei uma espiada nos papeis à mesa e percebi que era a minha matéria. – Eu estava lendo sua matéria, Evans.

Todas nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto Wilburn me olhava atentamente. Não consegui manter os olhos erguidos.

-Eu nunca, nunca, pensei que chegaria a ver uma coisa dessas por aqui desde 1998, quando contratei você, Norah.

Norah me olhou, confusa.

-Eu queria te ver hoje, porque finalmente consegui uma resposta da diretoria da LaBelle's britânica. Eles me contataram esta manhã, avisando que sua atual diretora e editora-chefe está definitivamente deixando o cargo.

Eu ergui a cabeça para dar uma olhada em Norah. Ela parecia tão confusa quanto eu.

-Vocês duas sabem que a LaBelle's britânica foi onde a revista começou.

Eu e Norah assentimos como duas alunas obedientes diante da diretora.

-E sabem que eu sou a melhor editora-chefe de todas edições internacionais da LaBelle's. Lá na Inglaterra, eles precisam de alguém com competência e criatividade suficiente para cobrir a ex-editora de lá. Alguém como... Eu.

-A senhora... Quer dizer, você está indo para a Inglaterra? – perguntou Norah.

Wilbur detestava quando a chamávamos de senhora.

-Eu sempre adorei Londres. – respondeu ela.

Eu não podia acreditar! Finalmente, finalmente, estaríamos livres dessa mulher! Pra sempre! Ela vai pra Londres!

Eu tive que segurar nas bordas da cadeira para não sair pulando dali naquele momento. Tinha que dar uma festa... Eu ia me lembrar disso.

Norah parecia estar contendo a empolgação tanto quanto eu.

-Mas, se você vai embora... – comecei – Quem vai ficar no seu lugar aqui?

Lentamente, eu e Norah assistimos a expressão da Cruela relaxar, seus lábios se abrirem até que os cantos foram repuxados. Ela estava _sorrindo. _Tudo bem que, pra mim aquilo iria sempre parecer um esgar e não um sorriso. Mas definitivamente era semelhante a um.

-É por isso que vocês estão aqui. Norah, eu sempre apreciei demais o seu trabalho, embora às vezes tenha me decepcionado e eu nunca tenha demonstrado como me sempre me senti aliviada por ter alguém como você na equipe.

Norah pareceu assustada. Depois incrédula e depois encantada. Ela sorriu um pouquinho, embora estivesse explodindo por dentro. Eu também estaria se tivesse sido elogiada pela Wilburn. Quer dizer, ela não elogia qualquer um... Espera, eu nunca a vi elogiar _ninguém._

-Sempre achei que você tinha talento. – continuou a Wilburn – E eu estava certa. Discuti com os diretores ontem e eles ficaram felizes em aceitar minha proposta.

-Que proposta? – perguntou Norah.

-A de nomear você a nova editora-chefe da LaBelle's americana. – anunciou Wilburn, e agora, definitivamente sorrindo – Parabéns.

Norah ficou tão sem fôlego que nem conseguiu rir direito – seu riso pareceu mais com um engasgo.

-Ai meu Deus. – murmurou ela.

Então se virou para me abraçar. E nós duas rimos juntas.

-Muito obrigada, Wilburn. Muito obrigada mesmo! – exclamou ela.

-Bem, você tem uma reunião esta noite comigo e com os diretores. Na próxima semana vai ser treinada por mim e se acostumar ao trabalho. Então eu partirei e você assumirá as coisas por aqui. E, é claro, a revista irá organizar uma festa para anunciar seu cargo à imprensa oficialmente.

Norah assentiu rapidamente, empolgada.

-Ei. Bom. Eu realmente fico feliz por ela. Muito. Mas, o que isso tem a ver com a minha matéria?

-Ah, claro! A sua matéria. Eu a estava lendo. – _sim, você já disse isso._ – E... Bem, está _muito boa_.

_O quê? Ah, qual é? Onde estão as câmeras escondidas? Só pode ser pegadinha!_

-Ahn, desculpe, o quê?

-Sua matéria está muito boa. Como eu disse, não esperava encontrar um talento desses desde que contratei Norah. Você abordou os fatos sobre o feriado tão bem-humorada e apaixonadamente que não havia como não me envolver pessoalmente com o texto. Sua narrativa é muito boa, Evans.

Ok, ok, só respire. Calma... Uff...

AimeuDeus!

-Isso é bom. Quer dizer, fantástico! Totalmente...! Eu...

-De nada. – interrompeu ela. – Agora, se puder voltar a respirar normalmente, que tal falarmos sobre sua promoção?

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal; jamespotter-nychronicle; siriusblack-thenyjounrnal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: O melhor dia da minha vida (até agora!)**

Wilburn vai assumir a LaBelle's de Londres e sumir de vez da minha vida! Norah foi nomeada a nova editora-chefe da LaBelle's daqui!

EU FUI PROMOVIDA! VOU ESCREVER MATÉRIAS DE VERDADE!

Cruela disse que sou muito boa com sentimentos e maneiras de expressá-los e a partir de agora eu vou escrever sobre muito mais do que sapatos e bolsas!

Amo vocês!

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenmckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: RE: O melhor dia da sua vida**

Muito feliz por você! Estou saindo do escritório e vou comprar o champanhe para nossa comemoração. Já avisei aos garotos.

Lene. (-:

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: RE: O melhor dia da sua vida**

Parabéns Melhor Escritora Da LaMetida's! Estou muito feliz por você! Finalmente vai poder fazer o que gosta!

Te amo!

James

P.S.: Está tão empolgada em como nós dois vamos comemorar depois da comemoração esta noite quanto eu?

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: RE: O melhor dia da sua vida (ATÉ AGORA!)**

Isso aí, Ruiva! Estou tão orgulhoso *lágrima de emoção*... haha

Sirius

P.S.: Tomara que tenha muito champanhe!

**Igreja St. Patrick's **

**(Marlene)**

-Você viu o James, Lene? – perguntou Lily.

-Não. Eu também estava procurando pelo Sirius. Ele ainda não deu as caras... – eu olhei em volta mais uma vez.

Eu e Lily estávamos paradas em frente à igreja, com as outras damas de honra, todas vestidas em vários matizes de lilás.

-Droga, por que diabos tivemos que chegar antes? O casamento é só daqui à uma hora! Por que querem a gente aqui agora? Esses sapatos já estão me matando! – resmunguei.

Ela riu.

-Se serve de consolo, você parece uma bonequinha com esse vestido e esses cachos!

-Ah, claro! Eu tenho que parecer uma "bonequinha" de cachos, enquanto você parece uma Blake Lively ruiva!

-Blake Lively usa ondas, não cachos. E nós não somos nem um pouco parecidas. – corrigiu ela.

-Tanto faz, você entendeu! Você parece uma modelo esguia enquanto eu pareço uma fadinha da Disney!

Lily revirou os olhos.

-E pra completar, esse arranjo coça! – eu disse enquanto mexia no arranjo de flores preso do lado esquerdo da cabeça.

-Não coça, não! – retrucou ela.

-Ah, claro que o _seu _não coça!

As pessoas já estavam chegando e enchendo a igreja enquanto nós esperávamos lá fora, amontoadas em um canto, perto dos carros estacionados, para não chamarmos muita atenção.

-Uau! Ei, você, a gata de cabelo escuro, podia, por favor, me dizer onde eu encontro a Marlene McKinnon?

Eu me virei e dei um tapa no braço dele.

-Calado, Sirius! Mas, obrigada pelo elogio. – eu o olhei de cima a baixo. _Oh, caramba! Será que alguém podia, por favor, me dizer como ele consegue fazer um smoking tão sem graça parecer tão... Excitante? _– Você também não está nada mal, Black.

Eu não pude evitar, passei a mão pelo seu colarinho e ajeitei a gravata borboleta. Ele sorriu pra mim quando o fiz e se inclinou para tocar meus lábios com os seus.

-Ei, ei, ei! – interferiu Lily – O brilho labial!

-Ah, que droga! E eu aqui pensando em borrar o seu...

-James! – ela pulou em cima dele para abraçá-lo.

Ele riu e a abraçou também.

-Sabe, borrar o brilho pode ser uma boa idéia pra depois... – murmurou.

Ele riu e a soltou.

-Eu e Sirius vamos entrar, vemos vocês depois.

Vernon chegou dez minutos depois e entrou logo após a procissão de padrinhos. Eu e Lily espiamos por uma fresta da porta.

Tunia chegou quinze minutos depois, em uma limusine Cadillac, em seu vestido especial – que tinha servido de alguma maneira... Cinta modeladora?

O véu de Tunia era imenso e duas damas de honra ficaram incumbidas de segurá-lo, enquanto as outras quatro – incluindo Lily e eu.

-Boa sorte. – disse Lily à irmã, antes de ir se juntar a mim na fila que se formava à porta da igreja.

Petúnia sorriu, respirou fundo e as portas se abriram.

Depois da cerimônia, fomos todos para o Palace, para a festa.

**Palace Hotel**

**(Sirius)**

-Você está deslumbrante, Lene. – eu disse.

Ela riu e se inclinou para mim, que envolvi seus ombros com o braço.

-Você já disse isso... – murmurou. – Umas dez vezes.

-Nunca é demais repetir.

Ela sorriu pra mim radiante. Os olhos estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca e acho que nunca tive mais vontade de beijar alguém como naquela hora. Foi o que eu fiz logo em seguida.

Ela pousou as mãos em meus ombros e as minhas foram para seu cabelo.

-Ai! – exclamou ela. Eu havia puxado aquele arranjo de flores sem querer.

-Desculpe.

-Sem problemas, eu queria mesmo me livrar disso. – então ela voltou a me beijar.

-Ew! Arrumem um quarto! – exclamou Lily.

Ela e James se sentaram lado a lado nas cadeiras à nossa frente.

-Vocês não estavam dançando? – perguntei – A musica ainda não acabou, voltem pra lá! – resmunguei.

Eles riram.

-Não, obrigada. Eu estou com sede. – disse Lily.

James prontamente lhe serviu mais uma taça de vinho.

-Obrigada.

-Bem, se vocês não vão, nós vamos! – Lene se levantou e começou a me puxar junto.

-O quê? Não! Estávamos tão bem lá!

-Ah, vamos, Black! Vai ser divertido! – Lene continuou a me puxar para a pista de dança.

-Não! Lá tem muita gente e... Eu não sei dançar!

-Eu te ensino! – respondeu ela.

Droga, ela era determinada... _Fazer o quê, isso é uma das coisas que amo nela_.

Então o pensamento me atingiu como um jato de água fria.

_Uma _das coisas que_ amo _nela – quer dizer que havia mais coisas que eu amava nela.

_Uma das coisas que eu AMO nela._

Coisas que eu amo nela...

Que eu amo nela...

Eu a amo, droga!

-Sirius? Sirius? – Lene acenava na minha frente – Você ouviu o que eu disse?

-Desculpe, o que? – perguntei desnorteado.

-É só me seguir. É fácil, você pega o embalo logo. Valsa é muito simples, na verdade. – ela riu e envolveu meu pescoço com os braços – Onde está a sua cabeça, afinal? Estava com uma cara tão estranha, pensei que você fosse desmaiar! É por causa da dança? Porque eu já disse, não é nada assustador como você...

-Eu te amo.

-... Pensa! Não mesmo é...! – ela franziu a testa – O que você disse? Espera o que você disse...?

-Eu te amo. – repeti como um robô.

Ela me encarou por alguns minutos. A testa ainda franzida, como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

-O que? Isso é sério? Tipo, não é uma brincadeirinha ao estilo Black, não é? Quer dizer, você não está se sentindo obrigado a dizer isso só porque estamos juntos, certo? Porque não precisa, eu...

-Cala a boca, Lene.

-Tá. – choramingou ela.

Comecei a me desesperar quando seu nariz começou a ficar vermelho. Ah, meu santo Cristo...

-Lene?

Então ela enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço e começou chorar de verdade.

-Lene, o que...?

-Ah, que droga, Black! Eu te amo também!

Eu não pude evitar dar risada. Depois a abracei o mais firme que pude.

**Apartamento de James Potter – Brooklyn**

**(James)**

Lily me perturbou todo o caminho até meu apartamento com perguntas sobre o que eu estava pensando. Mas em nenhuma vez eu fui sincero com ela, exceto pela vez, quando entrávamos no táxi e ela perguntou o que eu achara do casamento.

-Bonitinho, mas você tirou todo o brilho de Petúnia nesse vestido.

Ela rira e me beijara na bochecha.

Depois, ela me perguntou se eu realmente queria ir pra minha casa, quando ela tinha um apartamento perfeitamente vazio (Sirius e Lene ficaram em uma suíte lá no Palace mesmo!). Eu dissera que adoraria, mas estava realmente cansado e que podíamos voltar a esse assunto no dia seguinte. Ela assentira.

Depois ela me perguntou por que eu estava tão pensativo e eu disse que só estava cochilando. Depois começou a chover e ela abriu o vidro do carro ("Eu adoro chuva!") e deu risada.

Durante o trajeto até o Brooklyn ela me perguntou mais duas vezes em que eu estava pensando. Respondi vagamente nas duas vezes.

A verdade é que aquele casamento me fez pensar no futuro. Ver a cara da Lily enquanto ela e Lene entravam na igreja... E depois ver a irmã dela de noiva... Eu sei que elas são muito diferentes (tanto física quanto mentalmente), mas naquela hora eu não vi a Petúnia e sim a Lily de vestido de noiva.

Eu sei, eu sei. Bizarro. Talvez eu tenha tomado vinho demais... Talvez esteja alucinando, sei lá...

Peguei uma xícara de café puro na cozinha e me arrastei até a cama.

Naquela noite eu sonhei com buquês, gravatas e uma meninha ruiva gritando "eu aceito"!

Quando acordei, tomei mais três xícaras de café e uma aspirina.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: A festa**

A festa da LaBelle's é hoje. Venha nos pegar as sete em ponto. Não se atrase, mocinho!

Lene.

**Barney's – Festa da LaBelle's**

**(James)**

-Dá pra creditar nisso? – perguntou Lily ao meu lado.

Estávamos ambos olhando para a pista de dança onde Marlene e Sirius estavam dançando juntos mais uma vez.

-Eles estão lá há duas horas! – eu disse.

-Eu sei! – Lily riu – Lene me disse que Sirius lhe disse "eu te amo" no casamento! Não é fofinho?

Eu ri.

-O Sirius? Fofinho?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Lily! – Uma mulher alta e magra, de óculos e vestido longo agarrou o cotovelo de Lily.

-Oi, Norah! Preparada?

-Não mesmo! – respondeu a outra. – Mas estou confiante! – ela sorriu – E super feliz! Por isso e pela novidade que vim te contar!

-Novidade? – perguntou Lily.

-Eu estou noiva!

-Ah!

As duas se abraçaram e deram pulinhos juntas. Foi meio engraçado.

-E quem é o bonitão? – perguntou Norah sorrindo pra mim.

-Ah, este é o James! Devia saber, Norah! – exclamou Lily.

-Ah, sim. Você já foi assunto lá na redação. – disse Norah.

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer, então só sorri.

-James, esta é Norah. Minha amiga da redação e a mais nova diretora da LaBelle's.

Norah apertou minha mão com tanta força e empolgação que temi por meus dedos. Sério.

-Agora eu tenho que ir. – disse ela – Acho que vou ensaiar meu discurso no banheiro... E vomitar um pouco. – murmurou.

Lily riu enquanto a amiga se afastava.

-Não é esquisito? De repente todo mundo se casando... – murmurou. Então pareceu notar o que havia dito e completou – Quer dizer, isso é bom... Pra eles.

Mas eu ouvi a ultima parte da frase. A que ela não pronunciou, mas estava totalmente explicita: "_De repente todo mundo se casando... Menos a gente"._

-Acho que eu vou beber alguma coisa. – anunciei.

E saí dali antes que começasse a alucinar com buquês de novo...

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Burra!**

Eu sou uma idiota, Lene! Norah veio em dizer que estava noiva e eu fiquei t~çao feliz que comentei com James' Puxa! Todo mundo está se casando...".

Acho que ele pensou que eu quero me casar!

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: RE: Burra!**

Ué, e você não quer? Não era você que ficava fantasiando com um casamento ao ar livre, com muitas arvores e passarinhos e babava na capa das revistas e noiva?

Vai me dizer que agora que encontrou o James não pensou em casamento?

Lene.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: RE: Burra!**

É claro que eu já pensei, mas ele não precisa saber disso. Quer dizer, vai pensar que sou uma apressadinha! Só estamos juntos há alguns meses.

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: RE: Burra!**

E daí que só estão juntos há alguns meses? Já não foi tempo suficiente pra provar que vocês se amam?

Quer dizer, pra mim vocês já parecem praticamente casados.

Lene.

**Para:marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: RE: Burra!**

Sério?

Lils.

**Apartamento de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon – Brooklyn**

**(Marlene)**

-Lene, você viu meus tamancos de pele de carneiro? – gritou Lily do quarto.

-Não! – respondi. – Não acredito que ainda não fez as malas!

-Eu estava tentando tirar o Mr. Trubles da baixo da cama!

-Ele saiu?

-Não!

Eu ri e abri a geladeira_. _

_Hmmm... Água, água e... Olha iogurte! Ah, não. Vazio_.

-Lily, você esqueceu de fazer compras, não foi?

-Ahn... Por que está me perguntando isso?

-Ah, droga, Lils!

-Foi mal!

**Apartamento de Sirius Black – Brooklyn**

**(Sirius)**

-Ahn... Meias? Ok. Sapatos? Ok. Camisa social? Ok. Camisa esportiva? Ok. Calças? Ok. Troca de cuecas? Hmmm... Ok.

Terminei o check-up e peguei minhas duas humildes malas.

-Londres, aí vou eu!

**Apartamento de James Potter – Brooklyn**

**(James)**

-Malas? Ok. Agora, onde foi que eu coloquei...?

Esquadrinhei o quarto com um olhar procurando por um briho azul-turquesa.

-Onde está?

Fui até a sala e suspirei de alivio quando encontrei a caixa com lacinho de fita branco.

-Graças a Deus, pensei que tinha perdido. E Deus sabe o quanto pague por você... – olhei em volta mais uma vez à procura do Blackberry.

Agora eu só preciso prender a coleira no Harold... Droga, vai levar meia hora.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: jamepsotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: O melhor passeio de sua vida começa agora...**

Que tal levarmos nossos amigos peludos para um passeio no Central Park? Ainda temos duas horas antes do vôo partir!

Por favor,

James.

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: Ficou doido?**

Quer mesmo levar o Mr. Trubles pra passear com o _HAROLD?_

Seu cão vai matar meu bichinho!

E que historia é essa de passeio? Estamos de saída pra Londres!

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: jamepsotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Por favor!**

Você não vai se arrepender de ir! Na verdade, vai me agradecer demais por isso.

E eu preciso agradecer ao Mr. Trubles. Ele e o Harold vão precisar aprender a conviver juntos agora.

James

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**Assunto: O que é isso?**

O que vai acontecer de tão especial? Você está me assustando, Potter.

O que quer dizer com "agradecer ao Mr. Trubles"?

Lils.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: jamepsotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: RE: O que é isso?**

Apenas aparece, ok? Te vejo em quinze minutos.

James

**Fonte do Central Park**

**(Lily)**

-Ai meu Deus, HAROLD! – segurei o Mr. Trubles no alto. – Eu _disse_ que não ia dar certo, James!

James puxu a coleira do Harold e ele sossegou.

-Quieto, Harold. Lily é nossa amiga agora e o Mr. Trubles também! – ele apontou um dedo na cara do cão, que ganiu e baixou a cabeça tristonho.

Eu ri, era meio fofinho.

-Então, o que você queria com o Mr. Trubles? – perguntei.

-Bom, agradecer. – ele estendeu os braços para o gato e eu lhe entreguei minha bolinha de pelos.

Harold rosnou, mas a um olhar de James, se calou e baixou a cabeça novamente.

-Obrigado, Mr. Trubles. Obrigado por jogado esta garota em cima de mim... Literalmente. – James se manteve sério enquanto falava, mas quando eu ri, ele sorriu.

Então James me devolveu o gato e se abaixou para falar com o Harold.

-Nós já conversamos sobre isso, certo? – sussurrou ele. – Agora vá, mas com calma, não a assuste. – e apontou um dedo para mim.

Harold veio correndo, mas ao pular em minhas pernas, não foi violente como naquele dia, no veterinário. Foi divertido. Me abaixei para coçar suas orelhas.

-Bom garoto, Harold.

-Agora que nossos membros familiares já se entenderam...

-Membros familiares? – perguntei rindo. – James o que está aconte... Oh, meu Deus.

James estendeu a caixinha turquesa da Tiffany's para mim, sorrindo. Ele se ajoelhou e de repente, ficou meio embaçado, porque meus dutos lacrimais estavam meio emotivos.

-Oh, Deus... Você não pode estar fazendo isso. – murmurei como uma criança.

**Fonte do Central Park**

**(James)**

-Ah, mas eu já estou. – respondi. – Lily Evans?

-Sim? – sua vozinha saiu tremida e tive que reprimir o impulso de rir. Meu Deus, ela era tão adorável!

-Você gostaria de ser minha única, adorável e perfeita esposa? Quer casar comigo? – perguntei.

Eu pensei que me sentiria muito mais nervoso neste momento do que estava, de fato. Estava respirando calmamente. Talvez porque tivesse absoluta certeza da decisão que estava tomando e estivesse seguro comigo mesmo. Talvez fosse porque eu tinha absoluta certeza de meus sentimentos a respeito de Lily.

Eu não estava nervoso. Não fiquei em nenhum segundo.

-Quer dizer, isso se Mr. Trubles me der permissão, claro. – emendei.

Ele riu. Riu. Gargalhou até inclinar a cabeça pra trás.

-É claro que ele dá permissão! – ela estendeu a mão pra mim, que abri a caixinha da Tiffany's e coloquei delicadamente o anel em seu dedo.

Lily olhou pra ele e suspirou, então pôs o gato no chão. Eu me levantei e ela literalmente pulou em cima de mim, que a agarrei antes que escorregasse.

-_Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim!_

Então Harold deu um latido estrondoso e começou chover.

Acho que podíamos ter pegado uma pneumonia por termos ficado tanto tempo nos beijando na chuva.

.

**DOIS ANOS DEPOIS**

**Para: marlenmckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: SOCORRO!**

Preciso de ajuda, Lene! Lily está ficando doida!

Hoje de manhã estava comendo sardinha... Com picles!

James.

**Para: amespotter-nychronicle**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjounrnal**

**Assunto: RE: SOCORRO!**

Não é loucura, James1 Se chama _gravidez_, seu jumento!

NÃO A CONTRARIE!

Lene.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: lilyevans-labelelsmagazine**

**Assunto: SOCORRO!**

Lene, do céu! Estou vendo pornografia até no Discovery Kids! Tudo é desculpa pra ficar excitada! Minha libido está ultrapassando o nível normal! Estou louca!

Lily.

**Para: lilyevans-labellesmagazine**

**De: marenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: HAHAHA!**

Isso foi hilário!... E nojento.

Lene.

**Para: siriusblack-thenyjournal; marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Preciso de ajuda!**

Quero que vocês fiquem com a Lily aqui em casa enquanto eu saio pra fazer compras.

Ela está muito perto de dar à luz e não quero que fique sozinha.

James.

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: Ideia melhor:**

Eu e Sirius trazemos ela aqui pro nosso apartamento, está bem?

Não fique desesperado, já estamos chegando. (Apesar de eu ter _certeza_ de que ela não vai ter o bebê hoje!).

Lene.

**Para: marlenemckinnon-thenyjournal**

**De: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**Assunto: Ok.**

Ok.

James.

**Para: jamespotter-nychronicle**

**De: marlencmkinnon; siriusblack-thenyjournal**

**Assunto: SOCORRO!**

SOCORRO! LILY ESTÁ SENTINDO CONTRAÇÕES!ELA VAI TER O BEBÊ! ELA VAI TER O BEBÊ HOJE!

SOCORRO!

SOCORRO!

VENHA DE ONDE ESTIVER AGORA MESMO, NÓS NÃO TEMOS CARRO!

LENE E SIRIUS.

**Carro de James Potter – Trânsito**

**(James)**

-MERDAAAA!

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAACABOU! *-***

**Muita obrigada a todas vocês que acompanharam a fic desde o ano passado (caraca, que tempão!)! Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu até colocaria o nome de todo mundo aqui, mas meu pc tá uma droga e não tá colaborando! Então, sintam como se eu tivesse agradecido pessoalmente, tá? **

**Esse foi o último capítulo, amores. Espero que gostem e, por favor, mandem reviews! Eu PRECISO de reviews pra esse capítulo! kkk'**

**Valeu e até a próxima fic!**


End file.
